El Primer Amor
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Universo Alterno/Eras todo para mi de verdad que lo eras pero te fuiste dejando un profundo hueco en mi corazón que ella se ha encargado de sanar
1. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Letra normal: pensamientos y acciones de los personajes en el presente.

**Letra normal en negritas: diálogos de los personajes en el presente.**

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos y acciones de los personajes en el pasado._

_**Letra cursiva en negrita: diálogos de los personajes en el pasado.**_

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?**

Si no te hubiera conocido no había sufrido tanto pero tampoco había amado como lo hice contigo, te amé no dudo de eso pero fuiste tú la que decidió irse con él sin importarle a ambos que dejaban a dos personas que los amaran como a nadie, yo fui uno y ahora mi futura esposa Aono Akasuna fue la otra, fue una historia muy bella al principio pero tú la terminaste, _**no fuiste la primera persona con la que había salido pero fuiste mi primer amor, **_ahora tengo 20 años me casare en un mes con mi mejor amiga y ahora la mujer que amo, no hemos sabido de ustedes desde los 18 cuando se acabó todo, si tengo que contarla empezaría con mi primer noviazgo con Haruno Sakura ahí empezo todo…

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha en ese entonces tenía 17 años y vivía con mis padres Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha asistiría a tercero de preparatoria, sería mi último año y al terminar empezaría la universidad, heredaría las empresas de mi padre, el nombre de estas aún sigue siendo "Sharingan", era un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos ónix, aún sigo siendo así, en ese entonces era una persona fría ahora soy alegre porque tengo a alguien muy buena a mi lado, mi cabello era azabache y sigue siéndolo, era muy orgulloso ahora no, tengo un hermano mayor se llama Itachi es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida hubo un tiempo en él que no me hablaba con él porque me engaño con Sakura hija de los dueños de salones de té del mismo nombre que ella "Sakura´s" mi novia en ese entonces cuando tenía 12 ahora ambos son esposos y he de decir que son muy felices pero su historia intervino en la mía en ese entonces.

_Sakura era mi ideal de mujer cuando apenas era un niño, la conocí al cumplir 10 años puesto que mis padres eran y siguen siendo inversores en algunas de sus tiendas de té, ella se encontraba en el extranjero con sus tíos hasta que regreso a Japón, era hermosa igual que ahora, tiene unos ojos hermosos del color de jade, su cabello es rosa, sinceramente he de decir que en ese entonces su busto era nulo y aún sigue siéndolo, ella es dos meses menor que yo pero también en ese entonces tenía 17 años, una larga temporada no la vi hasta que cumplí 15 años, ella y yo fuimos novios desde los 12, yo de verdad la amaba en ese entonces ahora es una de mis amigas más cercanas, era mi primer amor o al menos creí que lo era hasta que llegaste tú, le entregue todo pero al parecer solo estaba conmigo porque el que en realidad le gustaba era mi hermano Itachi, él lo sabía o al menos creo que lo intuyo en su momento, cuando cumplí 14 años me hicieron una fiesta, mis padres no estarían y él sería el responsable, yo llegaría un poco más tarde, vaya sorpresa llegar y descubrir en el sillón a tu novia y arriba de esta a tu hermano mayor además del hecho de que ambos estuvieran casi desnudos, ellos se besaban con pasión y se susurraban palabras de amor, mi primera impresión fue azotar la puerta, cuando se dieron cuenta inmediatamente se levantaron, salí corriendo de ahí y detrás de mí mi hermano cuando me alcanzo me explico que lo que había visto no era cierto que no sabía lo que hacía y mi reacción fue golpearlo y gritarle que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo nunca más, regrese a mi casa y Sakura al verme llegar y a Itachi detrás de mí corrió a abrazarme y a decirme que la perdonara, le grite que la odiaba, que se fuera de mi vida y que jamás le perdonaría haber jugado con mis sentimientos, luego los mire a los dos y les dije que para mí estaban muertos._

_Sakura se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos al igual que mi hermano Itachi, mis padres no preguntaron qué había sucedido para terminar con ella y además por el hecho de no dirigirle más la palabra a mi hermano mayor pero se daban una idea puesto que los dos había pedido la misma escuela para terminar la secundaria y la preparatoria, se mudaron un mes antes de que cumpliera 15 años, yo no fui a despedirlos. Ese día salí con mi mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze_ y aún lo sigue siendo _era futuro heredero de las empresas "Rasengan"_ aunque ahora ya es dueño de ellas, _él era como mi hermano_ y lo sigue siendo, _siempre estábamos juntos_, _adoraba comer ramen_ aunque se le ha ido quitando la costumbre desde que se casó, _adoraba jugar futbol _ahora ya no lo hace _era un dobe para los estudios_ pero para sorpresa de todos en la universidad se graduó con honores al igual que yo_, es una persona única, siempre ha estado ahí para mí_ y lo sigue estando, _además de que soporto que yo fuera novio de Sakura porque no la toleraba y la aborrecía aún más después de lo que me hizo_ ahora parecen hermanos porque ella siempre lo golpea cuando lastima sin querer a su esposa o cuando no tiene modales, _él es rubio de ojos azules, en sus mejillas tiene unos tipos bigotes se ve muy gracioso de ahí su sobre nombre Kyuubi, es muy simpático y se lleva muy bien con la gente. En ese entonces era novio de Ino Yamanaka ella era mi mejor amiga_ y sigue siéndolo ambos están casados desde los 19 y esperan su primer hijo, _ella cuando se enteró de lo de Sakura y mi hermano quería arrancarle los cabellos_ ahora ambas son muy buenas amigas pues las unió el dolor de mi futura esposa, _es rubia y tiene los ojos azules al igual que Naruto, es muy bonita y simpática, es hija de los dueños de las floristerías "Yamanaka"_ aunque ahora es ella quien se encarga de ellas, _adora las flores_ y lo sigue haciendo. _Estos dos eran mis mejores amigos_ y lo siguen siendo pues los conozco desde de niños pero tengo más amigos con los cuales he superado el dolor que tu partida me dejo.

_Los tres estudiamos la preparatoria Konoha empezaríamos nuestro segundo año, era un poco engreído en ese entonces, los tres éramos muy populares, puesto que Naruto era vice capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, Ino era líder de las porristas y yo era el capitán del equipo de futbol, todas las chicas querían salir conmigo pero la verdad es que no había llegado una chica que me gustará además de que aún tenía recuerdos de Sakura, las clases comenzarían el lunes y era domingo. En esos momentos estaba caminando por el parque, mis padres habían salido de viaje y regresarían en la noche y mis amigos estaban en una especie de cita, continúe caminando y cuando distinguí el árbol en el que tantas veces disfrutamos un helado o hicimos un picnic, me senté ahí. Recordaba la primera vez que vi a Sakura era muy hermosa y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, me saludo y yo no logre contestarle..._

_Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar una pelea cerca, odiaba que la gente armara escándalos en lugares públicos, pude distinguir a una chica tratando de irse y a un sujeto detenerla, ella estaba llorando quería que entendiera que se había terminado, la estaba zarandeando por los hombros, la gente alrededor no hacía nada, le gritaba que si lo dejaba la mataba, ella trataba de zafarse, él la aventó, asustada ella le dijo que era todo y dio media vuelta, él la detuvo y la abofeteo, sin darme cuenta estaba caminando hacia ellos, ella asustada intentaba irse, él la detuvo de nuevo y le grito, cuando venía el otro golpe, detuve la mano del tipo y acerque a la chica a mí, él tipo era un compañero de escuela se llamaba Inuzuka Kiba heredero de las veterinarias a nivel mundial llamadas "Akamaru", era alto pero no más que yo, era de piel morena, ojos cafés, en sus mejillas tenía marcas rojas una en cada una son como colmillos, de su boca salían unos piquitos me imaginaba que eran una especie de colmillos, su cabello era castaño y corto, se veía furioso pero no me intimidaba, me miro y dijo..._

_**- Si no quieres salir herido Uchiha, déjala y lárgate por donde llegaste –**__ me miraba como queriendo decir "quítate del camino", al ver que mi intención era no irme me lanzo un puñetazo, lo esquive fácilmente se abalanzo contra mí y sabía que no lo esquivaría ya que tenía a la chica abrazada a mí, en un movimiento rápido la coloque detrás de mí y lance una patada a la altura del mentón del Inuzuka obviamente no le di pero retrocedió asustado, cayó al suelo y lo mire, entonces le dije __**-Si fuera tú no me levantaría, la chica te dejo claro que no quiere nada contigo, si de verdad quieres un golpe quédate y pelearemos, sino quieres salir herido vete Inuzuka -**__ me miro, se levantó y desde ahí le dijo a la chica __**- Está bien, se acabó, pero quiero hablar contigo, yo de verdad no quería engañarte, te llamare luego – **__después se fue, la gente del parque nos miraba, volteé y les lanze una mirada de "se les perdió algo", se empezaron a ir, dirigí mi vista a la chica que era un poco más pequeña que yo, era más alto que ella por una cabeza, se volteó y me dijo..._

_**- Gracias por ayudarme –**_ _me quede idiotizado_, fue la primera vez que te vi, _eras un ángel, tus ojos eran hermosos de color lavanda pero estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, tu piel era del mismo color que la mía, tu cabello era largo estaba un poco arriba de tu cintura era de color azul oscuro, tenías un vestido de tirantes de color blanco con flores en la parte de abajo eran azucenas te llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, tenías sandalias de color lila, traías puesto un collar con un corazón, una pulsera de peces,_ te veías hermosísima, _salí de mi ensoñación y te conteste __**– No fue nada, odio que abusen de las personas y más si son chicas, ¿te encuentras bien? –**__ abriste los ojos asombrada por la pregunta, bajaste la cabeza y hablaste __**– Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, él siempre es así no entiendo las razones pero siempre termina engañándome con otras, parece que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él –**__ terminaste con un sollozo, me pareció increíble que pensaras eso puesto que de verdad eras muy guapa o Inuzuka estaba ciego o era un verdadero cabrón para engañarte, seguiste llorando, la gente que pasaba se nos quedaba viendo, joder como odiaba que las mujeres lloraran_ aun lo hago, _me acerque a ti y te fundí en un abrazo conmigo, te estremeciste entre mis brazos, te relajaste y con tus pequeñas manos me abrazaste por la cintura, deje que te desahogaras, lloraste un poco más de tiempo, hasta que te separaste, te mire y tus ojos estaban más rojos e hinchados, me miraste y me dijiste __**– Perdón de verdad, no debí hacer eso, creerás que soy una estúpida por dejar que algo como eso me afecte, lo siento –**__ agachaste la cabeza de nuevo, te contemple, me parecía mal que una chica como tú llorara por alguien que no te sabía valorar, te mire y conteste__** – No hay problema, todos tenemos sentimientos, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cómo te llamas tú? – **__me viste como un bicho raro, después abriste los ojos asombrada y pensé genial otra maniática más, seguramente conoce mi apellido, espero que no se me abalance como las otras locas, abriste los labios y me dijiste __**– Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, un gusto conocerlo Uchiha-san -**__, hiciste una leve reverencia, me quede pensando puesto que conocía ese apellido, entonces a mi mente vino el nombre de las empresas "Byakugan", tus padres eran muy amigos de los míos_ y aún lo son_, pero no recordaba haberte visto, solo a la mini demonio de Hanabi y a Neji uno de mis amigos_ aún sigue siéndolo, _no pude evitar preguntar __**- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Hanabi y Neji Hyuuga? – **__tu cara fue de absoluta sorpresa, sonreíste, joder tu sonrisa era hermosa, me contestaste __**– Sí, Hanabi es mi hermana menor y Neji es mi primo pero lo considero más como mi hermano, ¿los conoce Uchiha-san? –**__ odiaba que me llamaran por el apellido y te conteste __**– Sasuke dime solo Sasuke y contestando a tu pregunta si los conozco, Hanabi ha comido muchas veces con unos amigos y conmigo es una amiga mía y Neji es parte del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria además de ser uno de mis amigos más cercanos –**__ tu rostro se veía sorprendido, seguramente pensaste que debería de odiarlos puesto que la prensa se había dedicado a decir que nuestras empresas eran rivales cuando era todo lo contrario, me sonreíste y me contestaste__** – Así que son amigos, ellos casi no tienen así que he de suponer que deben ser muy especiales para ti Sasuke-kun - **__mi nombre viniendo de tus labios era como un sueño._

_Cuando pensaba contestarte sonó mi celular te pedí unos momentos asentiste con la cabeza, me aleje y conteste __**- ¿Hola? –**__ tardaron en contestar __**– Sasuke-kun –**__ me quede helado, esa voz era la de Sakura, inmediatamente me repuse de la impresión y conteste __**- ¿Qué quieres Haruno? –**__ se escuchó una suave risa y contesto __**– No me hables así Sasuke-kun, llamo para saludarte, sé que terminamos pero estoy segura que tú no me has olvidado así como yo no lo he hecho contigo, tu hermano y yo terminamos apenas un mes después de que llegáramos a Estados Unidos, ¿me has olvidado Sasuke-kun? –**__ me esperaba que terminaran después de todo sabía que Itachi no era de los de noviazgos duraderos, pero algo dentro de mí quería perdonarla estaba consciente que había olvidado nuestra relación, sin embargo sentía cariño __**– Por supuesto que te olvide Haruno, y quisiera decir que lamento tu ruptura con Itachi pero la verdad es que estaría mintiendo, es obvio que terminaría contigo – **__me reí levemente ella rio y contesto __**– No me has olvidado Sasuke-kun y lo de tu hermano era inevitable yo … yo nunca te olvide y pienso recuperarte, es por eso que vuelvo a Japón – **__me quede de piedra ¿volvía?, ¿nunca me olvido?, ¿volvía aquí?, ella continuo __**– Pienso volver a Japón, Sasuke-kun solo por ti, también empezare segundo de preparatoria, espérame que pienso volver por ti, te recuperare, nos veremos Sasuke-kun, te amo – **__corto la llamada, ¡no puede ser volvía!, su última palabra "te amo" hizo que mi corazón se acelerara cuando se suponía que ya la había olvidado, me sentí mareado, en eso note que alguien me tomaba de la mano eras tú, te veías asustada, yo no podía hablar, Sakura volvía por mí no podía ser cierto, me apretaste más la mano y me preguntaste__** - ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?, te ves un poco pálido –**__ tu_ _mano se posó en mi frente, era cálida, deseé que fuera la mano de otra quien me tocara, te aparte de un manotazo y me solté bruscamente de tu agarre, te tocaste la mano que habías colocado en mi frente, te veías asustada por mi reacción, tus ojos se humedecieron levemente, me sentí un cabrón por lastimarte, trataste de sonreír __**– Disculpa Sasuke-kun no quise incomodarte, no volveré a tocarte sin tu permiso –**__ retrocediste un poco, te detuve de la mano y te solté rápidamente trate de articular algunas palabras pero de mi boca no salía nada, solo quería darte una disculpa por mí comportamiento __**– Lo siento Hinata, no quise ser grosero es solo que esa llamada me afecto más de la cuenta, perdóname por haber sido un grosero –**__ sonreíste y asentiste con la cabeza, era tarde y sabía que tenía que volver a mi casa, pareciste entenderlo así que contestaste __**– Nos volveremos a ver después, pues pienso asistir a la misma preparatoria que mi primo Neji, fue un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun, nos vemos –**__ te alejaste y sentí un vacío en mi interior, te alcance y te tome suavemente de la mano y te volteé __**– Te acompaño a casa –**__ sonreíste y asentiste con la cabeza, sabía que tu casa estaba cerca de la mía, pero creí que no lo sabías, caminamos, antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a mi casa tropezaste con algo, reaccione rápido y te sostuve por la cintura, desprendías un calor agradable y tu perfume era delicioso, me agradeciste con un agradable sonrojo en tus mejillas, te detuviste y me dijiste que esa era tu casa y preguntaste que donde vivía, sonreí levemente y te conteste que dos casas al lado derecho de la tuya te sorprendiste, me despedí con una reverencia, me aleje sonriendo pero instantáneamente recordé las palabras de Sakura "te amo" hace mucho que no las escuchaba pero yo ya no sentía nada por ella._

_Al llegar a mi casa mis padres ya se encontraban, mi madre corrió a abrazarme y mi padre me saludo con la cabeza a manera de saludo, los salude, cenamos como una familia y en la sobremesa les conté sobre ti, se ilumino la cara de mi madre y me contesto __**– La recuerdo, es una niña muy linda, además de tierna, cuídala Sasuke, es como una muñequita de porcelana –**__ tenía la misma idea que mi madre al respecto, te veías muy frágil, mi padre sonrió y me dijo __**– Es una excelente muchacha, es el sol de su padre al igual que su hermana pequeña, te encargo que la cuides y le ofrezcas tu amistad en la preparatoria – **__asentí con la cabeza además de que de verdad quería conocerte más a fondo. Subí a mi habitación y le marque a Naruto, contesto medio dormido pues ya era tarde __**- ¿Teme? –**__ me causo risa su voz somnolienta, le conteste__** – Dobe, ella me ha marcado al celular, piensa volver a Japón termino con mi hermano, me dijo que me ama –**__ espere pacientemente hasta que me contesto __**- ¿Tú la amas todavía teme? –**__ no la amaba pero sentía algo fuerte por ella pero no conteste, él dio un largo suspiro __**– La amas teme, no lo puedes negar, ¿sabes? Ino y yo siempre nos imaginamos que no la habías olvidado, si piensa regresar a Japón para recuperarte es porque se ha encaprichado contigo y… joder, maldita sea ¡cómo puedes amarla, teme! mira no me pienso meter en tus decisiones de verdad, es tu vida, pero espero que tomes una buena decisión Sasuke, de lo contrario volverá a joderte la vida y no quiero ver que vuelvas a llorar, dile a Ino inmediatamente porque si se entera hasta mañana querrá arrancarle los pelos y no pienso detenerla, eso no es lo único ¿verdad?, ¿sucedió algo? –**__ sonreí en mis adentros, me conocía más que mi hermano Itachi, tenía que contarle sobre mi encuentro contigo __**– Conocí a una chica… se llama Hinata Hyuuga, es hermana del mini demonio de Hanabi y prima de Neji, estaba discutiendo con Inuzuka en el parque la golpeo y la defendí, dobe es hermosa, asistirá a la preparatoria con nosotros y dobe atinaste aun siento algo por Sakura… -**__ escuche una risa, el maldito se estaba riendo de mí y a lo grande, hasta que me contesto __**– Joder teme te peleaste con el Inuzuka por una chica, bien por ti mal por el chucho, jajajajajajajaja, para que tu adules a una chica debe ser realmente hermosa, habla con mi novia, nos vemos mañana en la puerta del colegio –**__ colgó, debía enfrentar a Ino, mierda me iba a matar, busque su teléfono, pensé que me iba a gritar tres verdades, marque su número y esperaba que no contestara __**- ¡Sasuke! Hola, ¿sucede algo? –**__ sonreí, me conocía bien __**– Hola Ino, quiero contarte algo para que no me mates mañana –**__ se río suavemente, soltó un suspiro y me dijo __**– Puedes contarme lo que quieras por eso soy tu amiga, me imagino el asunto pero dime –**__ porque carajos me conocía tan bien, entendí porque el dobe la amaba con locura __**– Ino, ella me llamo piensa volver a Japón, asistirá con nosotros a la preparatoria, termino con mi hermano un mes después de llegar a Estados Unidos, me dijo que aún me ama –**__ espere pacientemente su respuesta, suspiro y me dijo __**– Sé que aún la amas, siempre lo supe, pienso que ella no se merece que la ames pero tu debiste escogerla por algo, no puedo pedirte que la olvides de un día para otro pero te pido que si la amas demasiado la aceptes y si te lastima yo misma me encargare de romperle cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, además de que entre tu club de fans la machacaran, pero en serio toma una decisión buena para ti pero si no quieres salir lastimado nuevamente es mejor que pongas distancia Sasuke –**__ tenía razón pero no sabía cómo hacer eso __**– No quiero volver a salir lastimado Ino, sé que tengo que poner tierra de por medio pero necesitare la ayuda del dobe y tuya –**__ dio un largo suspiro y de pronto me grito __**- ¡No llames "dobe" a mi novio Uchiha! –**__ mierda se me había olvidado que odiaba que lo insultaran_ y aun lo sigue haciendo _**– Lo siento de verdad que no volveré a insultarlo, ¿me vas a ayudar Ino? – **__ella río suavemente y me contesto __**– Sí, te vamos a ayudar para eso están los amigos… ¿sucedió algo más que quieras contarme? –**__supe porque era mi mejor amiga __**– Sí, hoy mientras caminaba por el parque conocí a una chica se llama Hinata es hermana de Hanabi y prima de Neji, la defendí de Inuzuka, es o era su novia porque hoy terminaron a no ser que lo haya perdonado, es hermosa Ino de verdad que sí, ella asistirá con nosotros a la prepa quiero que la conozcas –**__ ella río varios minutos en eso era idéntica al dobe __**– Le pegaste al chucho jajajajajajajajaja, mmmmm…. debe de ser una chica hermosa Sasuke si valió la pena poner en su lugar al chucho, y claro que sí la conoceremos mañana y tranquilo me encargare de que se sienta cómoda en la prepa, bueno te dejo aún tengo que arreglar las cosas para mañana, nos vemos Sasuke, buenas noches – **__siempre tan aplicada pero yo tenía mejores calificaciones que ella __**– Gracias de verdad, y ya le conté a Naruto todo esto, buenas noches –**__ ella me dijo __**– Está bien que se lo hayas dicho, porque conociéndolo si se entera hasta mañana te molera a golpes, nos vemos mañana en la puerta del colegio, dulces sueños – **__colgó._

_¿Por qué regresas Sakura? pensé, necesitaba darme una ducha para despejar mi mente, me adentre en el baño, el agua cayo suavemente por mi cuerpo, sabía que tenía que enfrentarte cuanto antes o de lo contario te lastimaría porque estaba seguro que ya no te amaba. "Te amo" hace mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras ya que todas habían venido de ella y no había tenido novia de nuevo, lo sentirías realmente o solo estabas jugando conmigo._

_Al día siguiente el maldito despertador me levanto era el primer día de clases, seguramente llegarías temprano Sakura._

_Me adentre en la ducha, el agua cayo por mi cuerpo, me tenía que dar prisa o de lo contrario llegaría tarde, salí con la toalla en la cintura, me seque rápidamente y me fui colocando el uniforme, tenía que llevar el de deportes porque era la primer práctica. Estaba todo en su lugar, baje las escaleras, mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno y mi padre desayunando, __**- Hola Sasuke-kun, está listo el desayuno, date prisa o llegaras tarde – **__dijo mi madre, salude a mi padre y me senté a desayunar, no había nada de dulce_ la verdad es que antes no me fascinaban las cosas dulces pero ahora como todos los postres que hace mi futura esposa, _desayune, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de mi madre y con una reverencia de mi padre, salí apresuradamente, el chofer esperaba pacientemente, le di luz verde para que arrancara. Llegamos y ya había alumnos en la entrada, espere que abriera la puerta el chofer, baje pausadamente y le dije al chofer que regresara por mí a las 3:00 de la tarde a esa hora terminarían los entrenamientos, se despidió con una reverencia, camine y ahí está Naruto, cuando me vio el dobe grito como si estuviera en otro país __**– ¡Teme! ¡Te extrañe! – **__se abalanzo contra mí, varias chicas dieron suspiros al vernos abrazados __**– Nos vimos todos los días dobe, pero también te extrañe, ¿aún no llega Ino? – **__dio una larga carcajada siempre con esa sonrisa __**– No aun no llega, no creo que tarde y bien ¿estás preparado para enfrentarla? –**__ un escalofrió se apodero de mí, sin embargo asentí con la cabeza, en eso sentimos que alguien nos abrazaba por detrás era Ino __**– Mis amores, como los extrañe tanto – **__era un poco exagerada igual que el dobe __**– Hola Ino, te ves hermosa con el uniforme y sí también te extrañe – **__la salude y ella me beso la mejilla, después beso suavemente en los labios a Naruto y se djeron varias cosas, yo no escuche, un auto se detuvo en la acera y bajaron Neji, Hanabi y tú te veías hermosa con el uniforme, caminaron hacia nosotros … _

_**-**__**Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? – **__nos saludó Neji, Naruto lo abrazo y le dijo que lo había extrañado mucho, Ino le beso la mejilla, Hanabi se adelantó nos saludó hasta que llega a mí __**– Uchiha buenos días, no es cierto, como estás Sasuke, bien, mal, espera no me digas te nos mueres en unos días, vaya por fin detectaron que no eres de este planeta ya se habían tardado sinceramente, jajajajajajaajaja, miento ¿cómo estas Sasuke? – **__tan simpática como siempre pero es una gran persona y sigue siendo una de mis amigas, la abrace y le contesto __**– También te extrañe demonio, ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones? – **__río sobre mi pecho y me contesto __**– Bien, también te extrañe Sasuke – **__se separó de mí y saludó a los demás hasta que Neji te jalo suavemente de la muñeca y te presento __**– Ella es mi prima Hinata, estará con nosotros en segundo, les pido que la traten bien y que la consideren una amiga – **__sonreíste e hiciste una pequeña reverencia __**– Me encantaría ser su amiga, me llamo Hinata Hyuuga un placer conocerlos, buenos días Sasuke-kun – **__Neji y Hanabi me vieron como un bicho raro, trate de articular palabra pero no salía nada de mi boca, así que Ino te abrazo y te dijo __**– Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka un placer conocerte Hinata-chan y tranquila con nosotros estas a salvo, puedes decirme solo Ino, él es mi novio Naruto Namikaze –**__ presento al dobe y este sonrió tan tranquilo como siempre __**– Un gusto conocerte Hinata-chan puedes decirme Naruto y a la que ya conociste es mi novia y la más hermosa de toda la prepa –**__sonreíste y les contestaste __**– Un placer conocerlos y llámenme por mi nombre por favor – **__por fin pude articular palabra y te dije __**– Buenos días Hinata me alegra que estés bien a diferencia de ayer**__**– **__te sonrojaste y te veías nerviosa hasta que Neji me dijo __**– Gracias por ayudarla Sasuke, y por poner en su lugar a Inuzuka, ya no tienen una relación y me alegra de verdad porque de lo contrario ya hubiera matado al chucho jajajajajaja – **__di un largo suspiro y sonreí en mis adentros porque ya no eras nada del Inuzuka, Hanabi te abrazo como tratando de calmarte, nos dispusimos a entrar cuando se estaciono un vehículo, Naruto, Ino y yo nos miramos tenía el logo de los salones de té "Sakura´s", del automóvil bajo Sakura, seguía igual de hermosa o más que antes, mis amigos se colocaron en frente de mí, al igual que Neji y Hanabi, aún seguían odiándola, parecías no entender nada, Sakura camino hacia nosotros, se colocó en frente y hablo __**– Podrían por favor dejarme hablar a solas con Sasuke-kun no le hare nada que él no quiera –**__ Ino se colocó en frente de ella __**– Haruno menuda sorpresa nos has dado, no te dejaremos a solas con él porque no quiere hablar contigo, así que podrías seguir tu camino querida –**__ Sakura sonrió y la hizo a un lado de un jalón, Ino odiaba que la ignoraran y aún más que la tocara ella, camino pero Ino la detuvo por la muñeca y le grito __**– ¡No te va a hablar querida, así que déjalo en paz y lárgate! O de lo contrario te arranco esa horrible cabellera – **__Sakura sonrió y le contesto __**– Me vas a detener Yamanaka, tú, que ni siquiera lograste defender a tu amiguita Tenten cuando la agredió Karin, o por cierto como está ya puede caminar o aún está en silla de ruedas, ahora quítate –**__ Ino odiaba que hablaran de Tenten después del accidente en las escaleras, siguió caminando pero Ino la detuvo de la muñeca la volteo y la abofeteo, todos nos quedamos asombrados incluso los que iban pasando hacia la entrada del colegio, entonces le grito __**- ¡Eres una maldita zorra, ni siquiera hables de Tenten en mi presencia, no sabes nada de lo que sucedió ese día así que cállate! ¡Ahora te quiero lejos de Sasuke o de lo contrario no dudare en lastimarte Haruno! ¡Te quiero lejos de él y de todos nosotros o de verdad que me vas a conocer! – **__la empezó a zarandear por los hombros, inmediatamente Naruto se acercó tomo a Ino por la cintura pero ella se aferraba a Sakura, así que intercedí __**– No quiero hablar contigo Haruno, no me busques, y que sea la última vez que hablas de un tema que ni siquiera conoces ahora aléjate de nosotros –**__ me acerque a Ino y a Naruto les hice una señal para que caminemos, nos siguieron los demás, Naruto abrazaba a Ino ella se encontraba llorando, el tema de Tenten era tabú para ella, ambas sufrieron pero la que se llevó lo duro fue Tenten además Karin nunca le quiso hacer daño a ninguna de las dos pero en verdad fue un accidente desafortunado, caminamos en silencio al salón, Hanabi se despidió ella iba a las instalaciones de la secundaria abrazo a Ino y prometió estar con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, al entrar al aula todos nos volteron a ver, inmediatamente se acercó Aono Akasuna una de mis amigas y presidenta de la clase además de ser hermana de Sasori Akasuna amigo de mi hermano Itachi, sin contar el hecho de que es la prima de Naruto y además nieta de la directora de la preparatoria, de la directora Tsunade Namikaze Akasuna al igual que el dobe es su nieto, ella era alta, de ojos grises como la plata, su cabello era largo un poco arriba de la cintura es pelirroja _aún sigue estando largo su cabello, _he de decir que tenía un buen busto_ y lo sigue teniendo, _además de que sus caderas eran pequeñas y bien formadas_ siguen iguales_, sus piernas estaban bien torneadas _siguen estándolo _y tenía unos labios finos siendo el inferior un poco más rellenito_ igual que ahora _pero era solo mi amiga ya tenía novio por desgracia_, pero ahora es mi futura esposa puesto que tú te fuiste con su novio…

_**- Ino ¿estás bien? ¡qué le hiciste Naruto! – **__el dobe trataba de sonreír y yo empecé a temer por él porque Aono cuando se enojaba daba más miedo que Ino, de pronto esta se separa de Naruto, se limpia las lágrimas y se dirige a Aono __**- Calma Aono, Naruto no me hizo nada es solo que Haruno regreso y tuve un encontronazo con ella, eso es todo, además hablo de Tenten sin saber, es por eso que me afecto un poco, pero de verdad que estoy bien –**__ termino el relato con una sonrisa un poco forzada, la cara de la presidenta se encontraba en blanco y me imaginaba que debió de ser así después de los encontronazos que tuvo con Sakura por ser en ese entonces durante la primaria y durante la secundaria una chica nerd y además de todo por tener un atuendo un poco antiguo, diferente de cómo era en la época de Sakura ya que era muy tímida_ _pero ahora es muy segura de sí misma,_ _además de ser capitana del equipo de voleibol, presidenta de la clase y de tener por novio al capitán del equipo de basquetbol Gaara Sabaku No desde tercero de secundaria un mes después de que él entrara ese mismo año porque no curso con nosotros los dos años anteriores de secundaria pues no vivía aquí sino en España, todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos lo dijo pues supuestamente nosotros solo cruzaron pocas palabras pero desde ahí no se habían separado y ni siquiera habían tenido una pelea, llevaban dos años de noviazgo, Aono sonrío y se dirigió a Ino __**– Así que Haruno volvió, menuda sorpresa he de decir, tranquila Ino no volverá a hacerte daño ni con sus palabras ni con nada vale no dejare que haga daño como antes – **__tomo la mano de Ino queriéndole transmitir paz y lo logro porque sonrío, después me miro a mí y me dijo __**– Sasuke no me interesa si aún sientes algo por ella y tampoco me interesa si en algún momento la llegas a defender, pero si Haruno se atreve a hacerle daño a cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase o a cualquiera de ustedes y más si se atreve a hacerte daño a ti no dudare en ponerle una santa arrastrada porque nadie se mete con mis seres queridos, te aviso Sasuke porque el que avisa no es traidor – **__sonreí, vaya con ella siempre tan segura, antes ni siquiera hubiera tenido el valor de decirme eso pero las peleas con Sakura la hicieron madurar y agradecí que me dijera porque ella era una excelente peleadora además de que por ser la hermana de Sasori un excelente peleador de aikido y de judo, sonreí y le conteste __**– No siento nada por Haruno pero te aconsejo que no la provoques o te recuerdo que antes era ella la que te ponía en tu lugar –**__ la provoque, necesitaba saber su reacción de lejos distingo a Sabaku No su mirada parecía decirme "aléjate de mí novia", Aono sonrío ladinamente se acercó a mí y me dijo __**– Lo sé, pero ahora no le tengo nada de miedo Sasuke y créeme no dudare en ponerla en su lugar, ahora ¡todos a sus asientos el profesor llegara en un minuto, ya a sus lugares! – **__todos se fueron a sus lugares, excepto tú que tenías que esperar al profesor para que te presentara a la clase._

_Pasado un minuto entro el profesor Kakashi Hatake e inmediatamente reviso el salón, él era un hombre alto, tenía una bufanda que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y le tapaba la boca _aún la sigue teniendo, _su cabello es plateado pero bien podría considerarse cano por la edad, él nos impartió Relaciones Públicas… __**- Buenos días alumnos, presidenta Akasuna buenos días, antes de empezar con la clase les presentare a dos alumnas nuevas, pasen por favor – **__me quede de piedra Sakura también estaría en mi salón, algunas miradas se posaron en ti y parecía que te desvestían, no me había dado cuenta de que tenías unos pechos enormes, se me había pasado ese detalle, Kakashi que es mi tío por desgracia empezó a presentarlas __**– Ella es Haruno Sakura**__**algunos seguramente ya la conocen, sean buenos con ella, toma asiento al frente de Yamanala Ino si eres tan amable – **__debió de estar loco como se le ocurrió hacer eso, Ino no parecía afectada y si lo estaba trato de no hacerlo notar, Sakura camino y antes de tomar asiento le sonrío a Ino y ella le devolvió la sonrisa más forzada que le he visto, Kakashi lo vio todo, el maldito lo hizo a propósito, continuo hablando __**– Bien ella es Hinata Hyuuga prima de nuestro compañero Neji, acaba de regresar de Londres, sean buenos con ella, toma asiento al lado de tu primo – **__caminaste con la vista de todos encima, tomaste asiento al lado izquierdo de Neji y en frente de mí, sería un milagro si me concentraba en las clases, la clase continuo sin ninguna interrupción, Kakashi nos dejó una montaña de tarea, maldito desgraciado, la siguiente clase no vendría la profesara Kurenai Sarutobi quien nos impartió la materia de Cálculo Financiero, era hora libre, Aono se colocó detrás del escritorio del profesor para dar instrucciones __**– Bien chicos, sabía que la profesora no asistiría a sí que me tome la libertad de apartar las instalaciones de futbol para los hombres y la sala de voleibol para las mujeres ¿les parece bien? o prefieren realizar otra actividad – **__nadie parecía querer objetar así que empezó a programar los equipos cuando Sakura se levantó y se le acercó __**– Akasuna de verdad que si cambiaste ¿no?, es sorprendente verte así, me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa, pero sigues siendo tan eficiente como siempre o mejor dicho tan nerd como siempre, que no te cansas de ser la número uno en los estudios, mira que aunque tu atuendo sea diferente sigues siendo la misma de siempre y pareces más mojigata que antes además de que estas un poco más fea – **__los chicos y yo intercambiamos las miradas ¿promesa? ¿de qué hablaba Sakura?, ella termino la frase enredando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de Aono, logre distinguir a Sabaku No caminando hacia Sakura el odiaba que pusieran una mano encima de su novia, Aono sonrío y en un movimiento rápido el brazo izquierdo de Sakura estaba colocado detrás de su espalda y estaba pegada con la mejilla izquierda sobre la pizarra de la clase, todos en el salón estaban con la boca abierta incluyéndome, Aono la pego más a la pizarra y le dijo __**– Haruno en tu vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima o no respondo, y créeme aquí la única fea eres tú, frente de marquesina ¿no Haruno?, y que te quede bien claro soy la presidenta de esta clase y si no me quieres de enemiga respétame ¡¿queda claro Haruno?! – **__Sakura no contesto, Aono apretó más el agarre y ella soltó un quejido, es cuando se dignó a hablar __**– Está claro presidenta de clase, le tendré respeto – **__Aono soltó el agarre y dio instrucciones para que saliéramos, Gaara se acercó y la beso suavemente en la comisura de los labios, se acercó a Sakura quien iba saliendo del salón la jalo de la muñeca y le dijo __**– Es la última vez que te le acercas a mi novia y también es la última vez que la insultas llamándola "mojigata" me escuchaste niña – **__apretó más el agarre, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, Gaara la soltó y tomo la mano de Aono para caminar, todos caminamos en fila, llegamos a las canchas, los chicos se separaron cada quien fue a los vestidores para colocarse el uniforme de deportes, te vi salir y estabas hermosísima con el short que se te ajustaba demasiado y la camiseta de deportes daba una buena vista de tu busto, espabile cuando el dobe me lanzo el balón, camine con dirección a las instalaciones de futbol que se encontraban en el exterior mientras las chicas jugarían en las instalaciones de voleibol techadas._

_Pasados diez minutos vi salir a Aono de ahí con dirección a los sanitarios, regreso un poco después, seguimos jugando, mi equipo iba ganando con anotaciones de Gaara y de Neji, cuando de pronto vimos salir a Ino corriendo hacia nosotros, estaba llorando, en ese momento pensé que si Sakura le había hecho algo Naruto la iba a querer matar, cuando iba a llegar a nosotros grito __**- ¡Chicos, ayuda Aono se está peleando con Sakura, porque lastimo a Hinata y también a mí! ¡De prisa, Aono choco con la pared, creo que se lastimo, pero JODER se están dando con todo! – **__antes de que Naruto y yo saliéramos con dirección allí Gaara ya se encontraba corriendo entonces todos corrimos, era un maldito alboroto, Gaara trataba de sostener a Aono por la cintura pero esta quería seguir golpeando a Sakura, su cabello estaba alborotado, tenía sangre en la muñeca derecha y del lado derecho de los labios sangraba abundantemente, Sakura estaba siendo sostenida por Neji ella tenía sangre en la nariz, el cabello estaba hecho un desastre, cuando estábamos cerca Sakura le grito a Aono __**– ¡Eres una hija de perra, maldita! ¡Tú me odias porque tu familia se desintegro porque tu padre se enamoró de mi mamá! ¡¿Qué te duele más que se haya desintegrado o que tu papi te haya dejado a ti y a tu hermano?! ¡¿O que tu mamá haya muerto porque tu papá la dejo?! – **__al terminar la frase todos los compañeros estábamos sorprendidos, no sabíamos eso, Aono nunca nos había dicho nada, siempre se la pasaba sonriendo y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, Sakura iba volver a hablar cuando notamos que Gaara soltaba a Aono, en la cara de él no había dudas, supuse que ella se lo había dicho porque era su novio, Aono estaba llorando se acercó a Sakura y la abofeteo, respiraba fuerte, hasta ahí recordé que tenía asma entonces le grito a Sakura __**- ¡Cállate! No sabes nada Haruno, mi padre que ahora es tu padre es un maldito, y no me duele nada que se haya ido con ustedes, es más me alegro, y no hables de mi madre si no tienes idea de cómo fueron las cosas, y si tienes toda la razón te odio pero no por esa razón si no por muchas otras pero la razón más fuerte es la última vez que nos vimos tu y yo todo lo que nos dijimos ¿recuerdas?, de ahí viene mi odio hacia ti – **__Gaara la sostuvo de la mano y la acercó a su pecho, ella se soltó a llorar desgarradoramente. Neji soltó a Sakura y esta salió corriendo del salón de voleibol, nosotros tratamos de acercarnos a Aono pero Gaara nos detuvo cuando empezaba hablar __**– Ella no quería contarles porque no quería que odiaran más a Sakura además de que no quería que se enteraran de algunas cosas con respecto a su padre, se los contara cuando esté lista ¿de acuerdo, chicos?, nada de esto paso, la llevare a la enfermería y si alguien pregunta fue un accidente con el balón ¿entendido?, suban al salón la próxima clase empieza en diez minutos ¡vamos! –**__ todos nos dimos prisa, yo no podía creer que Aono estaba llorando, jamás la habíamos visto llorar ni siquiera cuando Sakura la humillaba de pequeña._

_Llegamos al salón pasados tres minutos entro Sakura tenía una gasa en la nariz todos la observamos, de pronto Ino se levantó pero en ese momento entro Aono sostenida de la mano de Gaara, tenía un vendaje alrededor de la muñeca derecha y una gasa del lado derecho de los labios, se adelantó hacia Ino y le dijo __**– No le digas nada, lo que paso en la sala de voleibol se queda ahí, por favor Ino – **__esta asintió con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente, cuando Aono pasa cerca de Sakura dirigiéndose a su lugar, voltea a ver a la clase y nos dice __**– Chicos, me tengo que ir tengo una cita con mi cardiólogo, mañana vendré, les pido que se comporten con los profesores, Yamanaka queda a cargo obedézcanla en todo, con permiso –**__ pasa al lado de Sakura, se acerca a Gaara y lo beso en los labios entonces le dijo __**– Te amo, llámame para que me des los deberes, nos vemos –**__ lo beso nuevamente y salió del salón fue cuando Ino se levanta y nos dijo __**– Nos comportaremos por la presidenta así que obedézcanme, esperemos al profesor no creo que tarde en llegar –**__ se sentó,_ _nadie movió un dedo hasta que apareció la profesora Shizune quien nos impartió la materia de Macroeconomía, la clase paso rápidamente, Gaara se encargó de explicarle que Aono tenía cita con su cardiólogo, llego la hora del almuerzo y bajamos tú nos seguías cabizbaja, llegamos al patio, nos dirigimos al árbol en el que siempre almorzábamos, Ino, Hanabi y tú se encargaron de colocar la manta mientras que Naruto y Neji iban a la cafetería por unos cafés, empezamos el almuerzo hasta que vimos llegar a Gaara con los demás, estos eran Rock Lee él era un tipo alto siempre vestía con vendas en las manos, su cabello parecía un tazón y tenía unas enormes cejas_ aun las conserva, _era heredero de muchos dojos de aikido_ ahora trabaja en varios de ellos aunque ya es dueño, _Shikamaru Naara un tipo muy flojo aunque tenía un coeficiente muy alto no tanto como Aono pero casi igual, su cabello era corto y siempre lo traía atado en una coleta era heredero de empresas de elite que entrenaban a los policías de diversos países se llamaban "Kage",_ su padre y el son unos genios en las estrategias ahora es el dueño de todos los establecimientos y sigue entrenando a las instituciones de seguridad de países importantes, _el siguiente es Choji Akimichi era un tipo gordito pero siempre ha sido muy confiable siempre estaba comiendo papitas él era heredero de restaurantes "Akimichi"_ ahora es chef principalmente en el de Tokyo pero sus recetas están alrededor del mundo en sus establecimientos, _y también están los hermanos de Gaara, Temari era una rubia con cuatro coletas en el cabello, era muy simpática ella estudiaba para ser chef y su hermano Kankuro siempre estaba pintado con marcas moradas en las mejillas él era el heredero de las empresas de construcciones "Sabaku No", mientras que Gaara sería el heredero de las empresas "Akasuna" si es que se llegaba a casar con Aono que nadie lo dudaba en ese entonces, de lo contrario sería el heredero de la mitad de las empresas "Sabaku No"_ pero ahora no sabemos en donde se encuentra supongo que esta contigo, _y también estaba Sai Miyamoto él estudiaba pintura, era un tipo alto que siempre tenía una maldita sonrisa fingida en la cara él sería el heredero de las galerías de arte de nombre "Miya", _ahora es un pintor conocido en todo el mundo algunas de sus obras por no decir las más importantes se las ha dedicado a mi futura esposa.

_Se acercaron a nosotros, colocamos los almuerzos en el centro para comer de todo como una especie de buffet, hasta que Gaara le pregunto a Ino __**- ¿Por qué empezó la pelea Yamanaka? – **__Ino tardo en contestarle __**– Estábamos jugando hasta que Haruno golpeo intencionalmente con el balón a Hinata-chan y le dijo "Quítate del camino estorbo", me enoje y le dije tres verdades entonces Haruno me aventó hacia donde estaban colocados los postes y Aono vio esto, yo la vi y le grite que no le hiciera nada pero la idiota de Haruno le sonrió hipócritamente y ella no lo tolero y se le aventó, primero le dio un codazo con el brazo derecho en la nariz la tomo de la mano izquierda y la azoto en la duela, Haruno le dio un cabezazo en los labios de ahí su herida, Aono se hizo hacia atrás y Haruno la aventó contra el poste derecho de la red y se golpeó con la espalda, fue cuando se enojó se quitó inmediatamente del poste pero la pelo de chicle le mordió la muñeca derecha, Aono para quitársela de encima porque le estaba clavando los dientes la jaloneo de los cabellos pero Haruno también la jaloneo de los cabellos y fue cuando llegaron ustedes a separarlas – **__todos estábamos mudos hasta que Shikamatu hablo_ _**– ¿Se peleó Aono en serio? ¿Cómo que regreso Haruno? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Sasuke? – **__joder se me había olvido decirles, le conteste__** – La verdad es que esperaba contárselos en este momento, regreso hoy por mi o al menos eso me dijo ella, contando con que también me dijo que aún me ama y si Aono se peleó con ella por…- **__Gaara no me dejo terminar porque se levantó, todos lo observábamos __**– Ella quiere contárselos a todos en su casa eso me ha dicho saliendo de la**__**enfermería, les pido que la respeten y que no la avasallen con preguntas mañana – **__los implicados asentimos hasta que Ino se dirigió a Naruto __**– Amor ¿tú sabias del asunto de su mamá, digo es tu prima? – **__el dobe le contesto __**– No yo no tenía idea, es cierto que su mamá es mi tía por parte de mi papá pero nunca lo supe, puesto que su mamá y mi papá se dejaron de hablar cuando ella decidió casarse con el señor Akasuna además de haber renunciado al apellido Namikaze, no creo que ni mi padre este enterado pero no le diré nada, eso lo harán ella y su hermano a su tiempo, ¿por cierto Gaara como se mantienen ahora? – **__el aludido sonrío misteriosamente hasta que hablo __**– Su hermano Sasori con el dinero heredado por parte de su madre puesto que su padre no le dio ni un centavo fundo unas empresas, son famosas, son de marcas de ropa el nombre de estas es "Valkyria", su padre se quedó con las empresas "Akasuna" las cuales están en quiebra en estos momentos, pero ella les dará todos los detalles cuando decida contarles – **__Shikamaru nos hizo un pequeño interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido y fue Gaara quien se encargó de contarle lo más importante sobre el asunto, el resto de los chicos no podía creer lo que escuchaban puesto que parece de verdad que estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestras vidas como para notar si ella estaba mal, continuamos almorzando en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, levantamos todo rápidamente y subimos al salón, cuando notamos a Inuzuka en nuestra puerta, tú te escondes detrás de mí, caminamos hasta que este nos habla dirigiéndose a ti __**– Hinata perdóname, podemos hablar, necesito explicarte lo sucedido – **__tú negaste con la cabeza y le contestaste __**– No quiero hablar contigo Kiba-kun, terminamos definitivamente y no pienso regresar contigo, te pido que respetes mi decisión, ahora déjanos pasar por favor – **__se hizo a un lado pero antes de que entraramos todos y mientras algunos de mis amigos se despedían de otros te tomo de la muñeca y quiso besarte tú te negaste y lo abofeteaste, él te levanto la mano y es cuando impido que te golpeé de nuevo, todos los alumnos en el pasillo nos miraban te tome de la muñeca y te acerque a mí, te aferraste a mi camisa, tu perfume era delicioso, entonces Sakura nos vio y se le humedecieron los ojos ella lo estaba malinterpretando yo no la amo peo no quería lastimarla, se acercó a nosotros y me dijo de frente __**– La equivocada soy yo ¿verdad?, me olvidaste Sasuke-kun ¿cierto? – **__no supe qué hacer así que le dije la verdad __**– Te olvide Haruno, te lo dije ayer por teléfono, pero Hinata es solo mi amiga no más – **__Sakura sonrío y se me acerca al oído para decirme __**– Te recuperare Sasuke-kun – **__camino hacia el salón y fue cuando Inuzuka se acercó y te dijo__**– Bien, no te pienso rogar Hinata, nos vemos – **__se alejó y bajo la vista para ver cómo estas, es cuando unos compañeros salen del salón corriendo y nos empujan en una maniobra rápida te jalo para que caigas arriba de mí, el impacto fue duro, me dolía el hombro, volteo la vista hacia arriba y veo tus hermosos ojos, tus labios están muy cerca de los míos, tu cabello cae a los lados de tu hermosa cara y… tus pechos y mi torso están muy pegados, sé que tengo que quitarme rápido, me ves y quiero besarte, necesito besarte, no sé por qué pero quiero hacerlo, me acerco suavemente a tus labios para besarte… _


	2. A un paso de la verdad sobre Aono Akasun

**N/A**

**Aquí esta la actualización. Perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Sasuke no sufriria lo más mínimo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A un paso de la verdad sobre Aono Akasuna…**

_me acerco suavemente a tus labios para besarte… cuando siento que es mejor que no lo haga no aun porque no he arreglado las cosas con Sakura, me incorporo suavemente agarrándote de la cintura y levantándote conmigo cuando estábamos totalmente de pie me dijiste __**– Gracias por ayudarme nuevamente Sasuke-kun, de verdad muchas gracias – **__Neji te pregunta que si estás bien y es cuando se me acerco el dobe a decirme __**– ¿La ibas a besar en frente de todos? A ti que no te gusta llamar la atención jajajajaja – **__le doy un codazo para que se calle, nos adentramos al salón, pocos minutos después llega el profesor Orochimaru quien nos impartió la clase de Derecho Mercantil, nos dejó unos ejercicios un poco complicados pero la mayoría los entendía, las clases terminan con natación impartida por la maestra Anko Mitarashi, tenía una vista esplendida y por desgracia todos los hombres también de observar tu espectacular cuerpo, observo a Sakura quien seguía teniendo el pecho plano para su edad, me observa con el uniforme de natación, hacemos varios ejercicios hasta que suena el timbre de salida vamos a los vestidores, salimos del departamento de natación, los chicos somos los primeros en salir y tenemos que esperar a las chicas, cuando llegan nos encaminamos hacia las canchas de futbol donde nos esperaba el profesor Maito Gai, Ino caminaba de la mano agarrada de Naruto y hablando de una cita, Neji y Hanabi compartían algo del celular, Shikamaru y Sai observaban algo en el celular de este último seguramente una nueva pintura, Choji caminaba mientras comía y Gaara venía hasta tras caminando hablando por teléfono seguramente con Aono, tú caminabas a mi lado, _estar cerca de ti me causaba una paz enorme, _antes de llegar a las canchas Gaara nos detuvo – Aono, vendrá mañana, su cardiólogo dice que está bien pero que tiene que controlar sus ataques de histeria, no los veré entrenar tengo que ir a su casa, nos vemos mañana – se despidió de nosotros con un saludo inventado por nosotros mismos y de las chicas con besos en la mejilla, se alejó corriendo, de verdad que estaba muy enamorado de ella_, aun no entendemos cómo es que pudo lastimar Aono y aunque ambos sufrimos ahora somos muy felices.

_Llegamos a las canchas y había más prospectos de los que había pensado, sería una tarde muy ajetreada, los chicos corrimos a cambiarnos en los vestidores menos Choji que no estaba dentro del equipo, Ino se cambió con el uniforme de porrista ella también tenía audiciones, tú y Choji estaban en las gradas observándonos, el profesor nos dio instrucciones para que los jugadores de segundo pudiéramos evaluar a los prospectos, sería una serie de ejercicios rápidos pero contundentes, nos alistamos para una tarde muy movidita, termino más rápido de lo que esperábamos, todos esperábamos los coches que nos llevarían a nuestras casas, cuando Ino nos dijo __**- ¿Cómo es que siendo sus amigos nunca notamos si ella sufría? Ella siempre se preocupa por nosotros, hasta sabe cuándo tengo la regla y nadie noto si se encontraba mal, ¿tan ciegos estábamos o mejor dicho es que somos malos amigos? –**__ Naruto se acercó a tomarla de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla y fue cuando Shikamaru nos dijo __**– No somos malos amigos Ino, lo que pasa es que ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, ella disfraza la tristeza siempre ha sido así, tenemos que esperar hasta que ella nos cuente no debemos presionarla, cuando me dijeron lo de la pelea joder no me lo creía jamás me imagine que ella se agarrara a golpes con nadie puesto que es muy diplomática – **__todos asentimos, la verdad es que ella era buena peleadora pero siempre ha preferido hablar primero y si no hay opción usar la fuerza, en eso recordé algo y quería que ellos también lo recordaran __**– Ella siempre ha estado para todos a su manera pero jamás imagine algo como esto si soy sincero, cuando es que ella sufrió por todo esto si siempre está sonriendo y no solo eso jamás ha demostrado ser débil y verla hoy llorando fue horrible jamás la había visto así, chicos si ustedes la hubieran visto de verdad que les dolería porque ni siquiera cuando Haruno la humillaba derramo una sola lágrima. Recuerdan el día de San Valentín hace un año cuando fue sábado como nos invitó a su casa y la decoración era espectacular corazones, cupidos, alas, de todo, pero toda esa decoración la hizo ella al igual que toda la comida y joder recuerdan los postres eran deliciosos y los hizo ella solo para nosotros, le debemos mucho y se lo pagamos sin darnos cuenta si algo estaba mal con ella – **__todos parecíamos embelesados con el recuerdo y a la vez sintiéndonos culpables por la situación. _

_Llegaron los automóviles para nosotros, todos nos despedimos, Naruto beso muchas veces a Ino en los labios como no queriendo dejarla ir, subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y emprendimos el rumbo a nuestras casas y yo no podía dejar de pensar en que debí besarte, sentía la necesidad de tocarte y de abrazarte como hice al defenderte de Inuzuka._

Un año y medio después cuando éramos prometidos le pregunte a mi futura esposa que sucedió en su cita con el cardiólogo después de la pelea con Sakura en las instalaciones de voleibol y ella me lo conto todo y lo he recordado desde su punto de vista y he de reconocer que cuando la escuche estaba celoso de que hablara de esa forma de su "novio" en ese entonces y también me moleste porque me conto cuando tomó la decisión de contarnos la verdad…

S_alía del consultorio de mi cardiólogo, yo no tengo ataques de histeria que se cree, se supone que ellos no tenían que enterarse de ese modo y todo por esa pelos de chile se han enterado, joder no debió haber sucedido, la culpa la tengo yo por no haber confiado en ellos pero simplemente no podía decirles porque en ese entonces Sasuke apenas terminaba su relación con ella, ahora tengo que decirles quiera o no y de verdad que no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo pero de verdad que pienso esforzarme para que entiendan toda esta historia. El automóvil que me llevara a casa se coloca en frente de mí, subo, tengo que hacer deberes para mañana, cuando fue que sucedió todo, cuando fue que cambie, antes no era así, no me vestía así ¿qué cambio en mí?, ya recuerdo, esa última pelea con Haruno después de que terminara con Sasuke, nadie sabe de eso solo mí hermano y ella por supuesto, cuando en ese entonces tenía sentimientos por Sasuke, cuando lo amaba con tanta pasión que dolía verlo con ella, incluso Gaara sabe ese episodio de enamoramiento y la pelea con Haruno, como es que no se los conté a ellos y si a alguien a quien apenas conocía en ese entonces, como es que Gaara se dio cuenta de cuanto sufría en tercer año de secundaria, ahora estoy más segura de amarlo más que nunca pues él siempre estuvo ahí para mi sin pedir ninguna explicación, desde ese día cambie para bien, mierda odio el maldito tráfico de esta ciudad…_

_Huele delicioso seguro Sasori estará cocinando algo especial para que en cuanto llegue mamá podamos cenar como una familia aunque papá ya no viva con nosotros,__** - ¡Aono te hablan por teléfono es Ino dice que es urgente, contesta en tu teléfono! – **__es la voz de mi hermano, Ino casi nunca marca a mi casa siempre es a mi celular además hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke le iban a hacer una fiesta en su casa a la cual yo no asisto por estar enferma de la garganta__** - ¡Ya contesto, hermano! – **__donde está el teléfono, ya recuerdo. ¿Por qué marca tan tarde son casi las diez de la noche? __**- ¡Bien, entonces ya cuelgo yo! – **__suena rara la voz de mi hermano cuando grita__** - ¡Está bien! – **__aquí está el teléfono__** – Ino ¿sucede algo? ¿qué es tan urgente? – **__Ino esta… llorando o es mi imaginación __**– Aono, la frente de marquesina engaño a Sasuke con su hermano Itachi hoy justo que es su fiesta, Sasuke está aquí conmigo y con Naruto, esta deshecho, no deja de llorar y dice que odia a Itachi porque ella lo engaño con él, joder Aono le duele mucho el engaño de la pelos de chicle, nos necesita, ya llame a todos vienen para acá ¿puedes venir tú a mí casa? **__– estoy de piedra ¡¿cómo se atreve a lastimar a Sasuke?! y aún más con sus hermano mayor, el héroe de él, yo presentía que ella quería a Itachi pero quise creer que estaba mal pero ya veo que no , tengo que ir a decirle tres verdades, no puedo ir, le inventare algo__** – Ino lo siento no puedo ir hoy, mi mamá llega hoy de viaje y Sasori me necesita, prometo visitarlo mañana ¿de acuerdo? – **__ella ríe suavemente__** – De acuerdo, aquí nosotros lo cuidaremos para que no haga una locura, nos vemos y ve mañana a verlo por favor, buenas noches Aono – **__cuelga, ¿dónde está mi sudadera?, espero que no esté mi padre corrección su padre ahora, ¿mis tenis?, bien estoy lista._

_Aparenta estar normal Aono o de lo contrario Sasori va a sospechar __**- ¿Hermano? – **__da media vuelta, ese delantal de flores le queda gracioso__** - ¿Sucede algo pequeña? – **__como odio mentirle a él__** – Si, paso algo con Sasuke e Ino quiere que vaya a su casa es muy urgente, ¿puedo ir? prometo volver en una hora – **__da un largo suspiro, joder seguro que no me deja ir__** – Está bien date prisa para que cenemos, de acuerdo – **__asiento con la cabeza y salgo rápidamente, su casa no está lejos de la mía, tengo que darme prisa, corre más de prisa, carajo más rápido o de lo contrario puede que me arrepienta, cruza la reja, corre más rápido por el parque, date prisa, bien llegue, suerte la mía está afuera parece que espera a alguien, tranquila no pasa nada si quiere pelear pelearás aunque no sabes hacerlo, me acerco a ella y al estar enfrente de ella le grito __**-**__**¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sasuke?! ¿Siempre vas a hacer tu voluntad, que te hizo el para que lo lastimes? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras él debe de estar sufriendo?! – **__su expresión ni siquiera cambia al verme gritar._

_ Ella siempre tan orgullosa, se levanta y se acerca a mí con pasos calmados__** - ¿Por qué vienes a defenderlo, no lo entiendo?, ya recuerdo estas enamorada de él verdad, que pena él ni siquiera te nota – **__maldita arpía, aun no sé cómo se dio cuenta de que yo amo a Sasuke ni siquiera Ino lo sabe__** – Tú y tus ideas locas Haruno yo no amo a Sasuke es mi amigo nada más **__– la muy maldita se empieza a reír, como la odio__** – Lo amas no hay duda de eso, pero ¿sabes? el jamás se va a fijar en ti no porque seas fea sino porque no puedes lucir bella, si te arreglaras un poco más podrías gustarle aunque sea un poquito pero jamás se va a fijar en ti porque tú no eres de su tipo, ¿para crees que su grupito de amigos te quiere con ellos? porque eres buena amiga, no, al contrario te quieren con ellos porque eres buena alumna y algunas veces por no decir todas les pasas los trabajos, hasta él te considera una enciclopedia andante y no puede evitarlo, aun no puedo creer que seas hija de mi padre, de verdad que no lo puedo creer, me das lastima – **__sin darme cuenta estoy llorando, porque sé que tiene razón, el jamás se va a fijar en mí, solo soy su amiga, en un intento de sacar todo lo que tengo dentro le grito._

_** - ¡No tenías ningún derecho a lastimarlo, él es una persona buena cómo pudiste hacerle eso! ¡¿Cuánto daño necesitas hacerle a las personas para sentirte bien contigo misma?! ¡¿Eh?! – **__su expresión ha cambiado, sé que se encuentra furiosa pero no me va a asustar esto si lo tiene que pagar __**- ¡¿Y tú cuanta pena necesitas dar para que tengas amigos?! ¡¿Cuánto más vas a ser la estúpida que se cubre con mucha ropa solo porque es insegura y tiene miedo de que los demás la critiquen?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para ser tu misma o es que concretamente eres así?! ¡Tú más bien eres una maldita cobarde! – **__desgraciadamente sé que ella me conoce bien y que todo lo que dice es cierto pero odio que ella tenga razón __**– Quizás sea una cobarde Haruno pero al menos no me enamore del hermano mayor de Sasuke y claro como él no se fijó en ti decidiste usar al hermano menor y menuda sorpresa es que casi te le tuviste que meter por los ojos para que te hiciera caso Itachi. ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – **__no veo venir la primer bofetada, su reacción de verdad que me ha sorprendido, cuando piensa darme otra la detengo por el antebrazo y la abofeteo con todo el odio que tengo hacia ella, en un momento ella se abalanza contra mí, mierda tengo que quitarme, su brazo derecho me está jalando el cabello, joder no me la puedo quitar, tengo que hacer algo, con mi pierna derecha la golpeo en el estómago, bien se está quitando, me abalanzo contra ella, la golpeo con el puño en el labio bien está sangrando, joder mi brazo derecho aaaaaaa me está arañando la muy maldita, hija de… _

_Bien guerra quieres la tienes, le levanto la cabeza y la azoto contra el pasto una, dos, tres, cuatro, joder me ha golpeado con la pierna, mierda me duele la costilla, nos levantamos aaaaaaa mi brazo maldita tengo tres arañazos el de en medio es más profundo, malditas sus uñas largas, me vuelvo a abalanzar la tomo por las muñecas uniéndolas arriba de su cabeza con el brazo derecho la golpeo en la nariz bien la maldita esta sangrado, joder mi cuello aaaaaa me ha arañado joder duele, me quito de encima, nos levantamos, ambas estamos mal heridas, ella toma aire y me dice __**- ¡Basta! ¡No más! ¡Querías pelea ya la tuviste, se acabó, no más, nos mudaremos a Estados Unidos en menos de un año, aquí se acabó lo que teníamos pendiente ambas! – **__¿se mudaran? ¿no se supone que las empresas de su padre están en bancarrota?, joder me duele el brazo y el cuello __**– Bien se acabó, te quiero lejos de Sasuke y de mis amigos Haruno porque cuando regreses te prometo que no seré la misma y yo cumplo siempre mis promesas – **__está sonriendo como siempre la maldita le encuentra lo gracioso a todo __**– Bien, más te vale que no seas la misma, ahora vete mis padres no tardan en llegar, y no olvides que te odio con todas mis fuerzas – **__claro que no seré la misma __**– Bien el odio es mutuo –**__ joder me duele el cuello y el brazo derecho, doy la vuelta y me dirijo a casa seguro que Sasori me mata, que carajos le voy a decir._

_Camina bien que no se note que acabo de ser golpeada __**– ¿Aono, llegaste ya? mamá acaba de llamar que llega hasta mañana, su vuelo se retrasó, ¿quieres cenar o ya cenaste? – **__bien es mejor que no cene __**– No, hermano ya cene, buenas noches –**__ sube tranquila las escaleras, mierda me duele el brazo… __**- Cena conmigo, venga –**__ cenare contigo si no me tomas del brazo, camina derecho, mierda ya se dio cuenta regresa al cuarto, aaaaa duele Sasori idiota __**- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo, dime ahora? –**__ no puedo decirle la verdad, no tengo que decírsela, es mi hermano no puedo mentirle __**– Me pelee con Haruno Sakura, ella engaño a Sasuke con su hermano Itachi, la fui a buscar para decirle tres verdades y ella también me las dijo a mí, al final nos peleamos, ¿sabes? nos dijimos de todo ella me dijo que Sasuke jamás se va a fijar en mi porque soy fea y porque nunca me arreglo, que quizás sea… -**__ no puedo terminar la frase._

_ Mi hermano me está abrazando, y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, joder sí que soy patética, me levanta la cara, ¿por qué siempre parece que Sasori sabe consolarme sin necesidad de palabras? __**– No pienso regañarte por haberte peleado y que te quede bien claro que no eres nada de lo que te haya dicho ella, eres una persona hermosa, bondadosa y muchas cosas más, si Uchiha no se fija en ti es porque tu no le has dicho tus sentimientos**__**de lo contario él si se hubiera fijado en ti pero tú lo preferiste así, debiste decirle eso a Haruno o al menos gritárselo mientras la golpeabas, pequeña tu eres hermosa nunca dudes de eso y tranquila no diré nada de este episodio, ven vamos a curarte – **__dejo que me guie hacia la sala, lo observó mientras busca el botiquín, sé que no soy fea sin embargo tengo miedo de que no me acepten al cambiar, pero le prometí a Haruno que cambiaria y es justo lo que voy a hacer no me importa nada pienso cumplir esa promesa cueste lo que cueste._

_**– Sasori quiero… quiero cambiar tanto físicamente como en carácter, sé que soy bonita sin embargo siempre he tenido miedo al qué dirán pero ya no quiero tenerlo, deseo cambiar, no ser la chica que siempre que se viste a la antigua, quiero cambiar pero quiero seguir siendo la buena amiga, la que cocina contigo todos los días, la que adora cocinar postres para San Valentín, quiero entrar al equipo de voleibol de la secundaria aunque solo queda el año que empezaremos en dos semanas, quiero cambiar hermano y te pido ayuda porque ya no puedo seguir siendo la que le tiene miedo a los comentarios de las personas, la que sabe que tiene una figura hermosa pero que sin embargo siempre se cubre con montañas de suéteres para que nadie la vea, ayúdame por favor – **__mi hermano me observa, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, pasa el algodón con un poco de alcohol por mi cuello varias veces para después vendarlo, mi brazo tiene arañazos repite la acción del algodón pero esta vez aplica más alcohol, venda mi brazo, me toma de la mano y me conduce a cenar. Después de cenar mientras lavamos los platos me dice __**– Aún faltan dos semanas para entrar espero que estés listas porque vas a aprender aikido y judo, además de que tenemos que cambiar tu guardarropa para que tengas diferentes atuendos, tengo que comprar otro uniforme para que puedas lucir tu figura y sé que no debo de preocuparme porque aprendas voleibol puesto que eres la mejor jugadora que he conocido, mañana empezamos puedes ir a dormir, buenas noches pequeña – **__lo único que alcanzo a hacer es abrazarlo, de verdad que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hace por mí, aunque sé que mamá no se encuentra dentro del país, sé que Sasori siempre estará para mí, le deseo buenas noches y me dirijo a mi habitación._

_Al día siguiente aviso por teléfono a Ino que no podré visitar a Sasuke pues tengo asuntos pendientes, que me perdonara, ella acepta después de varios perdones por parte mía, durante el desayuno empezamos a vaciar mi closet y toda la ropa la donamos, el uniforme para la secundaria lo mando a hacer nuevamente mi hermano, ese mismo día fuimos de compras fue muy divertido comprar todo además de que la mayoría de las vendedoras se comían con los ojos a mi hermano, compramos ropa para las estaciones, zapatos, bolsos, pulseras, aretes, anillos, collares y muchas cosas más, el día miércoles Sasori fue llamado por el doctor de mamá desde Chicago que es donde se encontraba ella, me dijo que todo estaba bien pero que tenía que quedarme que el saldría, acepte después de varias discusiones y mi hermano emprendió el viaje esa misma tarde antes de irse me dijo que continuara con el cambio y así lo hice tome clases de etiqueta las cuales antes me parecían estúpidas, no me inscribí a ninguna clase de defensa personal ya que mi hermano me ayudaría con eso porque él es un excelente peleador. Recibo noticias de mi hermano hasta el viernes en la noche me dice que mamá está muy enferma que nos lo ocultaba a ambos, su doctor piensa que no le queda mucho tiempo y que es mejor hacernos a la idea de que morirá, piensa trasladarla a Japón porque ella quiere morir aquí , llegara el sábado en la noche, me desea buenas noches al ver que yo no tengo la intención de contestarle, le deseo buenas noches y cuelgo, observo un punto que ni siquiera existe porque antes no estaba ahí, me dejo caer en la cama y lloro como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, mamá… morirá. _

_Me despierto a las 10:00 de la mañana, bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, no tengo ganas de cocinar, no sin Sasori, siento un nudo en la garganta, no quiero hacer nada, me doy una ducha rápida, escojo un pescador café claro, una blusa de tirantes blanca con una rosa roja pequeña en la parte inferior derecha de la misma, me coloco una pañoleta en el cuello para que no se me vea la venda de los arañazos que aún no cicatrizan por completo, me coloco una pulsera de diamantes en la mano izquierda, unos pequeños aretes de corazones, unas sandalias blancas con un delfín al costado derecho de las mismas y como atuendo final una pulsera azul en el tobillo derecho, mi cabello lo dejo suelto, mi brazo derecho lleva aún las vendas porque tampoco han cicatrizado las heridas, salgo con dirección al parque necesito aire limpio._

_ Camino con un libro entre las manos es de mi autor favorito __**Paulo Coelho "Once Minutos", **__varios niños juegan futbol con unas pequeñas niñas, parejas caminan por el parque tomadas de la mano, familias realizan un picnic con sus pequeños hijos, camino en dirección al árbol de cerezo donde tantas veces aparentamos ser una familia normal aunque no lo éramos, mi actitud ha cambiado en poco días al menos quiero creerlo, llego al árbol y tomo asiento bajo este, hace mucho calor pero no me importa demasiado puesto que siento que estoy fría desde la noticia de mamá, abro el libro en la página que me quede es la 73, leo varias veces la primera oración y no puedo concentrarme, se desliza una lágrima por mi mejilla, me duele el pecho, caen más lágrimas por el libro hasta que tengo la necesidad de colocar las manos sobre mi cara y dejar que el llanto me lleve, sentir las gotas saladas en mis mejillas me ayuda a tratar de llevar la noticia, cuando siento que algo golpea mi tobillo derecho, levanto la vista es un balón de basquetbol, joder es que ni siquiera puedo desahogarme a solas, trato de alcanzar el balón y aventarlo lejos, no quiero levantarme así que camino a rastras cuando lo toco una mano choca con la mía, mierda para eso me hacen levantarme, aparto suavemente la mano y volteo la cabeza hacia el lado derecho para que no se note que he estado llorando, demasiado tarde, la persona o el dueño del balón se acerca a mí, se coloca en cuclillas muy cerca de mí, dirige la vista al libro que se encuentra en el suelo, suspira y de pronto habla._

_**– Sé que es un escritor sorprendente, pero no creo que sea suficiente razón para que llores por esa historia, digo es estupenda pero llorar por un libro es un poco tonto ¿no te parece niña? –**__ ¿me ha llamado niña?, está bien que tenga 14 años pero joder que no parezco tan niña como seguramente el me ve, no voltees, no lo hago pero le tengo que contestar __**– No lloro por el libro y aún si llorara por esa razón no sería tonto, eso solo lo dicen las personas insensibles como seguramente tú lo eres –**__ me levanto, recojo el libro pero no volteo la cabeza, paso al lado de él y no puedo evitar ver en las sombras que es más alto que yo por una cabeza, mierda ahora también soy enana, cuando me he alejado apenas dos pasos siento que él tipo me toma de la muñeca brucamente, mierda no levantes la vista, joder estoy enfrente de él, ¿cuándo aprenderé a no provocar a las personas?, tengo que arreglar esto __**– Mira siento si te ofendí ¿de acuerdo?, ahora si me permites necesito ir a mi casa, con permiso – **__doy media vuelta, cuando siento que de nuevo me toma de la muñeca, joder es que no se cansa, no levantes…, me toma suavemente del mentón y me obliga a mirarlo, mierda odio que me vean llorar, ni siquiera cuando Haruno me humillaba dejaba que me vieran llorar, cierro los ojos inmediatamente, el tipo suspira suavemente hasta que habla._

_**– Si no llorabas por el libro ¿por qué lo hacías entonces?, espera es por un tipo, no crees que es patético llorar por una persona que seguramente ni siquiera te quiere, ¿sabes? tengo la idea de que terminaste con tu novio por esa actitud que tienes, alguien te ha dicho que eres una persona un poco tosca, además de que eres enana y demasiado orgullosa como para abrir los ojos cuando otras personas te están hablando, es de mala educación niña – **__hijo de… respira no dejes que te afecte, ¿qué se cree?, ¿de dónde saca la estúpida idea de que yo tengo novio? ¡¿me llamo enana?! –__** No te contesto porque tengo modales, y si no quiero abrir los ojos es mi problema y no me importa que sea de mala educación lo omitiré por esta vez, y no soy enana, además de que no tengo idea de donde sacaste la observación de que tengo novio, nunca en mi vida he tenido, y no deberías juzgar a las personas, ahora me iré y me dejaras irme no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar ¿te quedo claro? - **__da media vuelta rápido Aono __**– Abre los ojos y no me dejes con la palabra en la boca pequeña -**__ ¡que se cree este tipo! ¡me está dando órdenes!, ignóralo y vete, cuando voy dando el primer paso siento que me toman de los brazos y en una vuelta rápida estoy contra el árbol, mierda abro los ojos por el dolor del impacto, ¡lo mato!._

_**- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de la razón por la que lloraba! ¡Suéltame hijo de puta! ¡¿Eres sordo o qué demonios?! ¡Quiero que me sueltes ahora mismo! ¡No sabes por lo que estoy pasando, quítame las manos de encima! ¡Déjame! – **__trato de zafarme pero es más fuerte que yo, cuando creo que me va a soltar me abraza, joder su pecho es muy cálido, y si es un maniático, joder su perfume huele delicioso, Aono suéltate ahora mismo, ¡sepárate maldita sea!, no, no tengo fuerzas, en un movimiento me relajo y lloro como si estuviera en brazos de mi hermano, el me abraza más fuerte, me pega al árbol y me aprieta para que llore con todo, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé a llorar, pero ya no puedo derramar más lágrimas, seguro cree que estoy loca, se aleja un poco de mí y sonríe al ver que todavía estoy hipando, será cabrón para reírse en una situación así, entonces es cuando habla…_

– _**Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos son del color de la plata, son ojos únicos, para algunas personas son fríos como el metal pero en ti se ven cálidos, mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, un gusto conocerte y perdón por haberte llamado enana ¿me perdonas? – **__sí que es tonto mira que primero insultarme y después disculparse, ¿por qué necesito que me vuelva a abrazar?, ¡espabila!, de verdad que es muy guapo, es de ojos verdes con unas ojeras que le dan un aire de chico rebelde, no tiene cejas y aun así se ve muy guapo, su cabello es pelirrojo esta corto, en la frente del lado izquierdo tiene un tatuaje con el kanji "amor", su piel es blanca como la mía, es muy guapo, deja de verlo y contesta o creerá que eres retrasada __**– Disculpa aceptada, un gusto conocerte, me llamo Akasuna Aono y no me vuelvas a llamar enana por favor, gracias por dejar que me desahogara –**__ sonríe levemente, joder su sonrisa es muy hermosa, bien es hora de irte a casa __**- ¿Puedo saber el porqué de tus lágrimas? –**__ definitivamente estoy loca porque voy a decirle a este chico la razón __**– Mi madre está muy enferma y el doctor no cree que le quede mucho tiempo, mi hermano mayor fue a Chicago por ella porque quiere morir aquí, nosotros no lo sabíamos hasta hace apenas unos días, mi padre nos dejó hace cuatro años porque se enamoró de una señora un poco más joven que mi madre, además de que nos dejó sin dinero pero por la fortuna que hizo mi madre podemos vivir en paz, eso es todo – **__su cara muestra un poco de empatía, joder puedo soportar todo menos la lastima de alguien, en eso sonríe tristemente, mierda no quiero que este triste y ni siquiera sé porque._

_**– Cuando muere una madre es muy doloroso, yo no conocí a la mía porque murió cuando nací, sin embargo me duele saber que ella murió para darme la vida, tengo dos hermanos mayores y estos me adoran por ser el más pequeño y mi padre cuando debería de odiarme me quiere demasiado y me lo demuestra de mil formas, a todos nos llega la muerte así que no se puede hacer nada, piensa que tu madre ya sufrió lo suficiente y lo único que quiere hacer ahora es irse y descansar a donde la lleve nuestro Dios – **__un filósofo el chico, aunque sé que tiene razón el dolor no es menos __**– Trato de asimilarlo lo más que puedo en serio, ahora si me permites de verdad que tengo que irme mi hermano llega hoy con ella y quiero preparar algo delicioso, un gusto conocerte Gaara, espero que nos volvamos a ver – **__me levanto, acto seguido él lo hace, me toma suavemente de la mano me acerca hacia él, mierda estoy roja, relájate que no crea que eres inexperta, sonríe, se acerca a mi cara y deposita un beso en mi mejilla derecha, me suelta y me dice al oído __**– El gusto fue mío Aono, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día sinceramente –**__ suelta mi mano y se aleja y yo lo veo alejarse embobada, me dejo caer sobre el pasto en busca de mi libro y… ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SE LLEVO MI LIBRO, EL MUY MALDITO!, joder ese libro me lo regalo mi hermano, lo mato yo lo mato, levanto la vista hijo de su santa ¡ya se fue! aaaaaaaa mi libro._

_Lo busque por todo el parque y no lo encontré aaaaa pero me lleve su balón conmigo el muy maldito lo dejo si lo veo se lo aviento al desgraciado, bien llego tarde a casa y tengo que preparar la cena, abro la puerta y… mamá está preparando la cena con Sasori, no puedo evitarlo mis ojos se humedecen, corro a abrazarla mientras lloro, acaricia mi cabello y me dice que estoy hermosa, mi hermano me abraza por detrás, somos de nuevo una familia, cenamos alegremente contando de todo, pero no puedo evitar notar que mamá se ve más pálida, en la sobremesa ella nos cuenta todo._

_**– Pequeños a mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo, el médico me ha detectado leucemia y ningún tratamiento puede detener la enfermedad, no quiero que sufran y no culpen a su padre, él cuando nos dejó no lo sabía, yo nunca se lo dije a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba enferma, él se enamoró por segunda vez y ustedes más que nada saben que nuestro matrimonio ya no era nada, los golpes, los gritos eran solo una manera de interactuar hasta que ambos nos cansamos, yo no busque otra pareja porque siempre lo amare solo a él, sin embargo él si busco a otra pareja porque aún estaba lleno de amor, él jamás quiso levantarles la mano como lo hizo en varios ocasiones pero lo hizo y no les pido que lo perdonen sino que traten de no odiarlo, porque el odio es muy feo, ustedes llevan su apellido aún pero si él se llega a casarse con la señora Haruno ese será su apellido es lo único que le pedí, porque no quiero que ustedes sufran al saber que tiene una hermanastra con la que sé que no se llevaran de lo lindo. Sasori el testamento esta hecho, en cuanto muera tú te harás cargo de todo, mi fortuna haciende a $900,000,000 mil millones de dólares, lo suficiente para que vivan bien como yo siempre quise, puedes fundar una empresa si lo deseas, cuida mucho a tu hermana recuerda que es nuestra pequeña princesa, por favor. Aono cuida a tu hermano por favor, jamás dudes de que eres hermosa princesa porque lo eres solo necesitas ser más segura de ti misma y lo serás no tengo ninguna duda, eres una belleza nata mi vida, obedece en todo a tu hermano mayor. Quiero que sean felices niños es lo único que les pido sigan sus sueños y no dejen nunca que nadie les diga que no pueden hacerlos realidad. También quiero pedirles que no se lo digan a su abuela Tsunada ni a mi hermano Minato hasta que los Haruno regresen del extranjero porque planean irse en un poco menos de un año, cuando regresen de viaje díganselo a los dos y pídanles perdón de mi parte por nunca haberle hecho caso a mi madre de no casarme con su padre pero simplemente estaba muy enamorada de él y aún lo estoy, a mi hermano díganle que jamás olvide todas las travesuras que hacíamos y pídanle perdón por nunca obedecerle pero que jamás dude que algún día deje de amarlo porque siempre lo lleve en mi corazón a cada paso que di y díganles que los ame con todo mi corazón. A ustedes pequeños los amos con todo mi corazón son mi vida –**__ terminamos llorando y abrazados como una familia, los siguientes días mamá no pudo levantarse de la cama porque le dolía mucho el cuerpo así que se quedó en cama hasta que… el último viernes antes de entrar a la escuela murió mientras dormía, mi hermano y yo lo supimos cuando subimos a dejarle el desayuno, ambos lloramos sobre su cuerpo, Sasori arreglo todo para el sepelio al cual solo asistimos ambos sin embargo mi hermano considero decirle a mi padre lo de su muerte aunque no le dio las razones no supimos su reacción porque al sepelio no se presentó._

_Mi hermano inmediatamente decidió fundar la empresa de ropa "Valkyria", cuando regrese a la secundaria empezábamos tercer año y ya era diferente, mi aspecto físico había cambiado, el uniforme que me había comprado mi hermano se ceñía sobre mi cuerpo perfectamente, mierda entra al salón con calma no pasa nada ¡relájate!, joder todos se ven sorprendidos bien haz como si no te importara, bien aquí vienen mis amigos mierda tienen la misma reacción, no les digas nada de la muerte de mamá, no quiero que se enteren de mi relación con Haruno aunque yo no la considero mi hermanastra, joder también soy presidenta de la clase seguro que me quedo a la reunión de presidentes para ver los horarios hoy que no tenga ganas de nada, primer día primera hora con el profesor Orochimaru ¿va presentar a un nuevo alumno? … menuda sorpresa, ¡es el tipo que se llevó mi libro!, entra al salón y todas las chicas suspiran, excepto yo, se presenta, ya me vio está sonriendo él muy hipócrita, contente para no levantarte y golpearlo, bien hora del almuerzo de prisa camina antes de que salga del salón, lo detengo de la mano joder todos me están viendo, él no dice nada, lo conduzco a la azotea, llegamos, antes de que diga algo me arrojo a sus brazos y me suelto a llorar, él me sostiene y no pregunta nada solo deja que me desahogue, pasados varios minutos dejo de llorar y se acerca a mi oído._

_**– Imagino que murió, lo siento de verdad, llora eso te hará bien –**__ digo muy bajo que ha muerto pero que no llorare más, me alejo y cuando estoy abriendo la puerta para bajar las escaleras hacia los salones de los terceros, azota la puerta, me voltea y me besa, es mi primer beso, sus labios se mueven suavemente sobre los míos, son tan cálidos, me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él, juega con mis labios, sus dientes muerden mi labio inferior, suelto un pequeño gemido y su lengua se adentra en mi cavidad, joder esta tan suave su lengua, mi lengua corresponde tímidamente porque jamás he besado a nadie, varios minutos después se separa porque el tarado nota que nos falta el aire, sonríe y me acerca en un abrazo a él __**– Besas muy bien para ser tu primera vez, Aono sé que será una locura pero te quiero, perdón por llevarme tu libro pero tú te llevaste mi balón de basquetbol así que estamos a mano, te quiero –**__ mierda, es un sueño hermoso, sé que suena raro pero yo también lo quiero __**– También te quiero Gaara pero salgamos antes de tratar de empezar una relación y quédate el libro que yo me quedare tu balón, te quiero –**__ nos besamos varias veces más y almorzamos juntos. Salimos muchas veces después de salir de clases durante varias semanas, cada quien se hizo capitán en sus equipos él de basquetbol y yo de voleibol, salimos los fines de semana, lo presente a Sasori y lo acepto porque mi felicidad estaba a su lado, nos hicimos novios después de un mes y se lo dijimos a todos los chicos que se sorprendieron porque casi nunca nos llegaron a ver juntos, le conté a Gaara la pelea con Haruno, mi enamoramiento de Sasuke, la separación de mis padres, todo con respecto a mí y él escucho todo dándome su apoyo a cada beso y a cada abrazo._

_Bien ya llegue a casa, joder son las cuatro, le dije que viniera a las 4:15, debo darme prisa, saludo a todos, bien que me pongo, joder ni que fuera la primera vez que me ve con ropa normal, bien esto está bien, un short que me llega tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, una camisa de tirantes blanca con un estampado de un osito abrazando a su osita, unas pantuflas de perrito y mi cabello suelto, el timbre ¡mierda! ya está aquí, bien tranquila, porque siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando lo voy a ver. Baja las escaleras calmada, ¡relájate!, se ve muy guapo, trae el cabello un poco desordenado, unas bermudas de cuadros azules y blancos que le llegan varios dedos debajo de las rodillas, unos tenis converse negros, una camisa de manga corta con el nombre de su grupo favorito "Maroon 5", su canción favorita es la de "She will be loved", se ve bastante guapo como siempre._

_**– Hola preciosa, te ves esplendida, ¿cómo te fue con el cardiólogo? –**__ siempre se preocupa más de la cuenta por mí, es por eso que lo amo tanto, me acerco y lo beso como si la vida se me fuera en ello, me separo de él cuando nos hace falta el aire__** – Bien dice que debo controlar mis ataques de histeria y Sasori sabe de la pelea con Haruno, creo que me va a castigar severamente, ¿cómo estas después de que me alejara de ti amor?**__**- **__se acerca suavemente a mi oído y me dice __**– Te extrañe mucho princesa, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí tanto tiempo, venga tenemos deberes –**__ me toma de la mano, ya conoce mi habitación, nos dirigimos allí, entramos y él cierra la puerta después de entrar __**– Princesa no vuelvas a pelearte, no más, estas lastimada de la muñeca derecha, odio que te toquen ya sea hombre o mujer, lo odio ¡¿sabes el maldito susto que me diste cuando te vi peleando?!**__ ¡__**joder me contuve para no golpear a Haruno! ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor! – **__estoy sorprendida, siempre se preocupa por mí pero de verdad que soy una inconsciente por no pensar en él._

_**– No volveré a hacerlo si ella no me provoca, lo prometo y te pido disculpas por no haber pensado en lo que tu sentirías al verme pelear, de verdad perdóname. Amor he decidido decirles a los chicos este sábado y necesito que estés conmigo por favor – **__sonríe, asiente con la cabeza, se acerca a mí y me besa teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme en el lado derecho de los labios ya que me encuentro lastimada, sus labios son muy suaves, lo amo tanto, nos separamos por falta de aire y pega su frente a la mía, después nos disponemos a realizar los deberes del día, bien terminamos en menos de tres horas puesto que ambos somos muy inteligentes, comemos una ensalada Cesar, spaghetti y un zumo de naranja, después de terminar vemos la película "Harry Potter: El cáliz de fuego", la favorita de ambos, mierda son las 8:00 de la noche __**– Me voy princesa, buenas noches, dulces sueños – **__se acerca y me abraza, después me besa en la comisura de los labios y me susurra un te amo al que contesto también te amo, sale por la puerta y siento un vacío en mi interior, bien es hora de dormir Sasori no vendrá a cenar, primero una ducha y después a dormir. _

Recordé cuando te accidentaste el día de deportes… el siguiente día de escuela desde mi punto de vista como si hubiera sido ayer... _Malditos profesores cuantos deberes nos dejaron los desgraciados, no puedo creer que hasta esta hora este acabando todas las tareas, bien es hora de dormir, una ducha primero, me dejo caer en la tina joder el agua esta deliciosa, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en Hinata?, la calidez que desprende de su cuerpo es encantadora quisiera tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente pero… aún siento algo por Sakura, definitivamente sí que soy un idiota, mira que tener sentimientos por la persona que me engaño con mi propio hermano debo de estar loco o es que soy masoquista, tengo que contarle a Hinata todo con respecto a Sakura para que no se sorprenda si un día de estos ella la golpea o la amenaza por estar cerca de mí, ¿le habrá contado Neji algo?, no creo él es muy respetuoso con los asuntos de los demás, bien se lo diré el fin de semana, excusa perfecta para verla __**– ¡Sasuke hora de dormir! –**__ mi mamá siempre preocupada por mí __**- ¡Me estoy dando una ducha, después me dormiré mamá! - **__ debo darme prisa ya es tarde __**- ¡Bien, buenas noches hijo! –**__ joder mañana tenemos clase de deportes y estoy agotado por los entrenamientos __**- ¡Buenas noches a ustedes también! –**__ bien hora de ponerme la pijama, que cansado estoy._

_Joder maldito despertador, mierda ya es tarde, vístete rápido para que desayunes, bien todo listo en el portafolio __**– Buenos días a ambos, provecho –**__ mi madre como siempre cocinando, papá me saluda con un leve movimiento de cabeza y mamá me sonríe, que rico el desayuno __**– Me voy, nos veremos en la cena, que tengan una bonita tarde, con permiso –**__ termino con una reverencia, mamá me da el almuerzo del día __**– Tu almuerzo Sasuke, buen día de escuela – **__me besa en la mejilla, mi padre se levanta __**– Buen día a ti también hijo –**__ me doy media vuelta, bien el carro está listo, subo y salimos con dirección a la escuela. Aono vuelve hoy, ¿cómo estará?, genial el dobe ya llego, despido al chofer diciendo que a las 3:00 de la tarde por los entrenamientos, se aleja __**– Teme, ¿terminaste los deberes de Kakashi, a mí me falta un ejercicio? ¡ayúdame! – **__sí que es tonto mira que hacer todo a última hora __**– Kakashi nos toca después del almuerzo, te los presto para que lo copies durante este dobe –**__ está llorando de la emoción, joder sí que exagera ni que fuera un héroe __**– ¡Gracias teme, de veras que gracias!**__**– **__me causa risa siempre exagera por todo pero que se le va a hacer, de pronto estamos unidos en un abrazo, es Ino __**– ¡Mis amores como los extrañe! –**__ me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y al dobe con un beso en los labios, aquí vienen los chicos __**- ¡Buenos días! ¡¿Listos para empezar otro día de nuestras juventudes?! –**__ ese es Lee un obsesionado con el poder de la juventud, todos asentimos con la cabeza __**– Menudo rollo como odio levantarme temprano, buenos días –**__ ese es Shikamaru siempre demostrando su flojera __**– Buenos días a todos ¿aún no llega la presidenta Aono? – **__ese es Sai siempre preocupado por Aono cree que es una muñeca de porcelana por el asma que tiene, todos nos estremecemos por la pregunta pero negamos con la cabeza __**– B..nos dí…s to…s - **__ese es Choji siempre comiendo y nunca le entendemos nada, pero todos lo saludamos, cuando vemos que viene el carro de las empresas de Gaara, se estaciona en la acera y baja él acto seguido ayuda a bajar a Aono, siempre tan caballeroso, carga su portafolios y el de ella, mientras caminan tomados de la mano, debo decir que los envidio, detrás de ellos vienen los Hyuuga, joder se ve hermosa, no pienses en ello primero aclara tus sentimientos __**– Buenos días chicos – **__la dulce voz de Aono hace que espabile, todos la vemos como un bicho raro, pero parece estar bien, ella sonríe, Ino quiere acercársele pero el dobe la toma de la mano para que no la avasalle con preguntas o para que no corra a abrazarla para sacarle la verdad._

_**- Aono**__**¿estás bien? – **__es la pregunta de Ino, ella se sorprende sonríe y asiente con la cabeza __**– Chicos quiero contarles todo, ¿pueden venir a mi casa el día sábado? –**__ todos nos sorprendemos pero asentimos con la cabeza ella suspira aliviada, suena el timbre y entramos a la escuela, nos despedimos de Hanabi, caminamos entre risas al aula pero cuando Aono tomada de la mano de su novio entran chocan con Sakura, todos incluyendo a los de adentro contemos el aire __**– Cuidado Haruno, no se corre dentro del aula lo dice el reglamento, así que acátalo –**__ es la respuesta de la presidenta, Sakura se ve cohibida __**– Mi padre quiere verlos a los dos hoy en la tarde, ha tratado de comunicarse con tu hermano pero no lo ha logrado ¿qué le digo presidenta? –**__ la cara de Aono está en blanco, notamos como Gaara aprieta más su mano __**– Dile a tu padre Haruno que los Akasuna no podrán ir porque hoy a las 5:00 de la tarde tienen una comida con los inversionistas Sabaku No y ambos tienen que estar presentes –**__ es Gaara quien contesta, Sakura asiente con la cabeza y sale con el celular en la mano, entramos sin decir nada, todos tomamos asiento, el profesor Ibiki Morino que imparte la materia de Auditoría entra y todo mundo pone atención ya que es un profesor temible, nos deja varios ejercicios, después sale y es en ese instante es que Ino no soporta más se levanta de su asiento y va donde Aono el dobe trata de detenerla pero no puede porque le lanza una mirada que dice "si te levantas te castro", la toma del mentón y le dice o más bien le grita..._

_**- ¡Basta! ¡No más! ¡Somos tus amigos ¿sabes?, tienes que confiar en nosotros! –**__ la presidenta se levanta y le dice __**– Yamanaka ¡basta! Los asuntos personales fuera del salón de clases, el profesor llegara en un minuto ve a tu asiento ¡ahora! – **__Ino no va a su asiento si no que coloca ambos brazos en las caderas y no parece querer ceder, es cuando Gaara se levanta, se acerca a ellas __**– Ino solo siéntate por favor, hazle caso – **__ella lo ignora, Aono se harta se acerca a ella y le dice __**– Ve a tu asiento o no dudare en ponerte un reporte Yamanaka – **__Ino se asombra, es más todos, jamás pensamos que la presidenta pudiera decirle eso a Ino esta se acerca y le dice __**– No te atreverías –**__ cuando la presidenta le va a contestar entra la secretaria de la directora que es la maestra Shizune y también enfermera de la escuela __**– Señorita Haruno su madre la espera en la dirección, es tan amable de venir sin sus útiles por favor – **__Sakura sale rápidamente y Aono le dice a Ino __**– No quiero peleas, hoy no Ino, por favor –**__ esta asiente y le pide perdón para después abrazarla. _

_Después de dos clases más suena el timbre del almuerzo, salimos con dirección al árbol de siempre, cuando tú tropiezas con una piedra y te sostengo de la cintura para que no caigas, huele delicioso tu perfume __**– Gracias Sasuke-kun – **__terminas con un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas, joder eres tan linda, asiento con la cabeza y continuamos caminando, las chicas colocan el mantel para que podamos almorzar, nos sentamos alrededor cuando divisamos a los demás chicos, cuando Sai ve a Aono corre y la abraza como si la vida se le fuera __**– Presidenta la extrañe entre clases ¿cómo se encuentra, está bien, no tiene nada? – **__ella sonríe mientras que Gaara lo separa de ella y le dice con una mirada muy amenazante __**– No la toques – **__Sai sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, almorzamos alegremente mientras que el dobe copea apresuradamente el último problema de Kakashi, cuando Aono saca una caja y la abre dejando ver un pastel de chocolate con fresas __**– Lo prepare ayer, coman por favor, espero les guste –**__ inmediatamente todos nos servimos porque sus postres son deliciosos excepto Gaara es por eso que el dobe le pregunta __**- ¿Por qué no comes tú Gaara? –**__ y él enseña su plato dejando ver una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fresas, duraznos, kiwi y canela arriba de estos, todos nos le quedamos viendo, hasta que el dobe le grita poniéndose de pie._

_**- ¡¿Por qué tienes otro pastel?! ¡Presidenta no es justo! – **__Aono sonríe como disculpándose, es Gaara quien habla __**– Es mi novia y me quiere más que a ustedes así que tengo preferencia, supéralo Namikaze – **__el dobe llora en el brazo de Ino y el almuerzo continua, cuando suena el timbre para el regreso a clases, ayudamos a recoger todo y subimos apresurados al salón, cuando notamos como se acerca Sakura corriendo todos nos apartamos pero tropieza al bajar el escalón y en un movimiento rápido la sujeto de la cintura siendo la caída inevitable, la protejo con mi cuerpo y rodamos varios escalones, me golpeo con la pared en la espalda, mierda mi muñeca, Sakura se levanta y sale corriendo rápidamente, noto como los chicos vienen hacia mí pero me duele la cabeza y veo borroso…_

_Joder me duele la cabeza, aaaa mi muñeca izquierda duele, ¿dónde estoy?, recuerdo la caída y después nada __**– ¿Ya te levantaste Sasuke-kun?, me alegra que te encuentres bien, los chicos están preocupados – **__me encuentro contigo, ¿qué haces aquí y la enfermera? __**– Me duele la cabeza, ¿por qué estás aquí y la enfermera? – **__te sonrojas, mierda no traigo camisa, jalo la sabana para cubrirme, sonríes y me contestas __**– Akasuna-san me encargo cuidarte, la enfermera te reviso pero salió hace unos diez minutos y me dejo a cargo de ti, Haruno-san no está su madre se la llevo pero Akasuna-san dice que cuando venga la va a matar, la enfermera te vendo la muñeca pues estaba hinchada y también coloco vendas en tu torso – **__¿Sakura se fue? eso si es raro, un momento ¿Aono le encargo que me cuidara? ¡mierda, seguramente ya sabe que tengo una pequeña atracción hacia Hinata! __**– Gracias por cuidarme, me levantare para ir a clases, espera afuera por favor – **__asientes con la cabeza y sales, me levanto de la cama y me coloco la camisa y el chaleco del uniforme, salgo y caminamos con dirección al salón, entonces preguntas __**- ¿Haruno-san es alguien importante para ti? –**__ me sorprendo y te miro tienes la vista en el suelo __**– Fue alguien muy importante para mí, era mi novia pero terminamos cuando cumplí 14, después ella se mudó a Estados Unidos y no la volví a ver hasta cuando empezamos las clases –**__ sonríes y me dices __**– ¿Pero eso no fue todo verdad? He notado que cuando la miras reflejas sentimientos pero también dolor –**__ me quedo sorprendido, tienes que estar bromeando te diste cuenta de eso __**- ¿Te invito a salir el domingo por un helado y te lo cuento todo? voy por ti a tu casa al mediodía –**__ volteas la vista y sonríes __**– Acepto –**__ bien tengo una cita contigo. _

_Llegamos al salón, pedimos permiso para entrar y el profesor accede, la clase termina con algunos deberes por parte de Kakashi, guardamos todos los útiles y nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde se impartirá la clase de deportes, salimos del salón y Aono se me acerca __**- ¡Serás idiota, mira que caerte ayudando a Haruno y que esta ni las gracias te de! ¡Tú sí que eres un tonto Sasuke! – **__tiene razón pero pues Sakura tenía mucha prisa __**– Gracias por preocuparte por mí, en verdad –**__ así o más sarcástico mi comentario, pero es que ella empezó __**– No me preocupe por ti jamás lo haría por el único que me preocupo es mi novio, solo ten cuidado Sasuke de no excederte en clase de deportes no quiero que te lastimes – **__se aleja corriendo hacia su novio, que maldita me insulto y yo no pude decirle tres verdades, maldita presidenta de clase, mientras caminamos hacia el gimnasio noto que vas con la cabeza gacha y susurrando algo así que me acerco a ti __**- ¿Qué tanto susurras? –**__ das un respingo y sonrió ante tu reacción __**– No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun se haya fijado en alguien como Haruno-san, no pretendo ofenderte, pero es solo que ella es un poco diferente a lo que pienso que tu buscas en una chica o quizá yo no conozco del todo a Haruno-san, sin embargo, pienso que ella es una persona un poco orgullosa, además de que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de detenerse y ver cómo te encontrabas solamente siguió corriendo, eso no es considerado, además tu eres una persona simpática aunque no lo demuestres muy seguido pero yo pienso que no concuerdan sus personalidades y quisiera preguntarte muchas cosas aunque no sé si me contestaras – **__eres una chica muy curiosa, sin embargo, yo me fije en Sakura por muchas cosas que en ese entonces tenía y hoy no es ni la sombra de lo que era._

_**– Te contare todo en la cita del domingo, no seas curiosa – **__te sonrojas levemente, cuando levanto la cabeza noto que Aono está viendo hacia aquí y me sonríe, si ya se dio cuenta, mierda ¿cómo puede ser?, las chicas se van hacia sus vestidores y nosotros a los nuestros, empezamos a salir y veo que me estás viendo te sonrió y te sonrojas, me encantan tus sonrojos, el profesor planea hacer un concurso de ejercicios en colchonetas, chicas vs chicos, la primer pareja es Ino vs Naruto, ella hace tres volteretas seguidas invertidas mientras que el dobe hace cuatro volteretas invertidas seguidas y al final un salto cruzado ganamos los chicos, la siguiente pareja es Aono vs Gaara, ella hace tres vueltas de lado y en la última toma impulso y hace una acrobacia con las manos cruzadas en el pecho hacia atrás, joder es muy buena, Gaara hace la misma acrobacia y el profesor lo declara empate, pasan más parejas y los chicos vamos ganando ya que las chicas no son tan buenas exceptuando a las que son mis amigas, la última pareja somos tú y yo, mierda no puedo ganarte, te posicionas con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y de espaldas, haces varias volteretas hacia atrás cuando vas a modificar tu posición Sakura llega corriendo y choca con las estanterías de los balones de basquetbol ruedan varios hacia las colchonetas y cuando te dispones a pisar te resbalas con uno y caes, todos corremos a ayudarte, Neji trata de ayudarte a levantarte pero al pisar te quejas del tobillo, el profesor se acerca y pide que la presidenta decida que alguien te lleve a la enfermería, Aono me mira y me dice __**– Uchiha-san sería tan amable de llevar cargando a su compañera y quedarse hasta que la enfermera diga que es capaz de regresar al gimnasio, por favor –**__ su sonrisa es la de un demonio, mierda, asiento con la cabeza y camino hacia ti que estás sentada en la colchoneta, me coloco en cuclillas, paso una mano por tu espalda y otra por tus piernas, desprendes mucho calor y es algo agradable, me levanto contigo en brazos y no puedo evitar que tus pechos se acomoden entre mi torso te sonrojas y yo lo disimulo lo más que puedo, camino hacia la enfermería, volteo la mirada y me encuentro a Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior y sus ojos un poco rojos, joder me siento mal de hacerle pensar otras cosas que no son, volteas en dirección a Sakura y te estremeces en mis brazos al notar la mirada que me dirige._

_ Salí del gimnasio rodeé las instalaciones de natación y las de voleibol, me adentre al edificio de dirección, subí las escaleras al segundo piso doble a la derecha y llegue a la enfermería, toque y abrió la puerta la maestra Shizune, suspiro al verte entre mis brazos, pasamos y te coloque en la cama, me pidió que esperará afuera y asentí con la cabeza, escuche un quejido desde dentro, me estremecí al saber que estabas sufriendo, varios minutos después salió la enfermera __**– Uchiha-san puede entrar y llevársela, es necesario que no realice ejercicios en lo que queda de su clase de deportes, tome es la receta de la escuela enséñesela al profesor, le he dado unos analgésicos y unas muletas tengan cuidado al bajar las escaleras, pase –**__ me adentre en la enfermería y te vi recostada, tu tobillo estaba vendado y tenías los ojos un poco hinchados, suspire y me acerque, cuando te iba a cargar me detiuviste al hablar __**– Puedo sola, no quiero traerte más problemas con Haruno-san – **__te levantaste y tomaste__las muletas, caminaste en dirección a mí y pasaste por mi lado, te seguí haciendo una reverencia a la enfermera y dándole las gracias, te encontre en las escaleras parecía que no podías bajar me acerque a ti pero lo notaste y me dijiste __**– Dije que puedo sola no tienes que ayudarme, no quiero que pelees con Haruno-san por mi culpa ¿no entiendes? –**__ definitivamente sabías de que sentía algo por Sakura, pero no iba a pelear con ella solo por ayudarte y esa situación ya me está hartando __**– No pasa nada, venga deja que te ayude –**__ toque suavemente tu hombro, me apartaste la mano con un manotazo, volteaste la cara… joder tenías los ojos llorosos además de que te estabas mordiendo el labio para no llorar __**– ¡No me toques! No quiero que tengas problemas con Haruno-san por mi culpa, es que no lo entiendes, ella… te ama lo vi en sus ojos y yo no pienso ser la que se interponga en eso –**__ joder que agallas de decirme eso, sabía que Sakura me amaba y también sabía que podía olvidarla pero por alguna maldita razón no podía dejar que te fueras y de alguna manera te quería solo para mí __**– ¡No quiero te vayas, carajo! No sé porque necesito que estés conmigo, ¡no pienses que te vas a ir así, maldita sea! – **__tus ojos mostraban asombro, te cargue con las dos manos pero puse todo tu peso en una, mierda estabas pesada, con la otra mano me lleve las muletas las acerque a mí, no sé porque quería sentir tu calor, de pronto volteaste la vista hacia mí y me dijiste __**– No quiero darte problemas con Haruno-san ella te ama lo vi en su mirada cuando me cargaste y tu… la amas ¿verdad? –**__ no ya no la amaba, sin embargo sentía algo por ella quizá cariño o algún otro sentimiento pero amor no era __**– No la amo Hinata, siento algo por ella pero amor no es, es solo que verla de nuevo removió recuerdos que creí olvidados en cuanto se acabó lo nuestro, es por eso que quiero contarte todo no sé por qué pero tengo la necesidad de que lo sepas por mi boca y no por otra persona es que en tan poco tiempo te has convertido en alguien especial para mí – **__tu mirada demostró asombro, quizás no debí decir eso ultimo pero ya lo había dicho __**– También eres importante para mí Sasuke-kun pero quizás después de contarme todo debas aclarar las cosas con Haruno-san o de lo contrario ella se hará otras ideas y al final terminara lastimada u odiándote –**__ sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas pero tenía miedo de que saliera lastimada cuando le dijera la verdad __**– Lo hare a su**__**debido tiempo de eso no hay ninguna duda Hinata –**__ asentiste con la cabeza, llegamos al salón y las chicas se acercaron a ti al igual que tu primo, continuamos la clase hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida pero nosotros iríamos a los entrenamientos._

_Mientras me cambiaba el dobe se me acercó **– Teme ¿paso algo mientras llevabas a Hina-chan a la enfermería?, te ves diferente, como más relajado y he de decir que feliz –** si estar contigo me cambiaba de alguna manera pero no podía sentir algo por ti si apenas te acababa de conocer **– No pasó nada dobe solo platicamos, pero tenemos una cita el domingo –** el dobe sonrío de oreja a oreja y eso fue porque hace mucho que no tenía citas es más desde lo de Sakura, terminamos de_ _cambiarnos con el uniforme del equipo de futbol y salimos, las chicas nos esperaban fuera del gimnasio, te veías tan tierna con las mejillas sonrosadas, me di prisa y tome tu maletín bajo la atenta mirada de Neji quien parecía contento con la situación, en el camino nos encontramos con los demás chicos, caminamos a las instalaciones de futbol para los entrenamientos__las chicas caminaban al lado de sus novios y los que eramos solteros en grupo, nos veíamos graciosos, llegamos, el profesor Gai dio instrucciones para entrenar, Ino realizo acrobacias con su equipo de porristas, Aono y Gaara al igual que tú y Hanabi junto con Choji nos veían desde las gradas, menuda sorpresa la presidenta se veía hermosa con el uniforme de deportes no se lo quiso cambiar al igual que su novio, se veían sus excelentes piernas me costaba trabajo creer que antes cubriera su cuerpo ya que en verdad era muy hermosa_ y ahora lo es aún más_, nos dividimos en dos equipos para hacer un pequeño partido los titulares vs los novatos, eran buenos pero en menos de diez minutos ganamos los titulares, realizamos calentamientos en grupos hasta que dieron las 2:50 de la tarde y el profesor nos dio instrucciones para que asistiéramos el sábado a las 2:00 de la tarde al entrenamiento de fin de semana, algunos titulares se quejaron incluyéndonos pues ese día iríamos con Aono, volteamos a las gradas y ella asintió con la cabeza a la instrucción, nos cambiamos y salimos fue cuando ella nos dijo_ _**– Nos veremos a las 10:00 de la mañana, desayunaran en mi casa, les preparare el desayuno y unos postres y después venimos a la escuela ¿les parece bien? –**__ todos asentimos con la cabeza pues de verdad queríamos probar su comida, los autos llegaron y cada quien se subió en el suyo, la presidenta y Gaara se fueron en un auto de ella seguramente a su casa, me alegre por ellos, me despide de ti con un beso en la mejilla y te sonrojaste._

_Llegue a mi casa y mis padres no estaban pero el mayordomo me dijo que vendrían a comer porque tenían unos asuntos pendientes en la empresa pero que llegarían a la cena, subí a mi habitación a realizar los deberes dando instrucciones de que prepararan la comida, bien genial Kakashi y sus malditos ejercicios, ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde hora de la comida, baje y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Sakura iba entrando __**– Hola Sasuke-kun venía a visitar a tus padres pero no se encuentran, nos veremos en la escuela –**__ dio media vuelta, corrí lo más rápido y la tome de la muñeca __**– Mis padres llegaran hasta la cena pero ¿porque no me acompañas a comer? – **__su cara mostro sorpresa para después mostrar una sonrisa __**– Claro Sasuke-kun – **__nos dirigimos al comedor donde nos esperaba la pizza más cara del mundo la que hacía el conocido chef Nino Selimaj quien era amigo de mi padre, la pizza contenía 4 diferentes tipos de caviar, salmón, langosta especial con pimientos y wasabi, era mi favorita por muy raro que sonora_ ahora no lo es, _tomamos asiento, ella se sentó junto a mí, comimos en silencio hasta que ella hablo __**– Gracias por protegerme de la caída no debiste y perdón por no agradecerte antes pero tenía que salir de prisa de lo contrario me hubiera quedado contigo Sasuke-kun – **__siempre trataba de quedar bien __**– No te preocupes, Sakura ¿por qué te fuiste de clases? – **__su cara mostro sorpresa __**– Asuntos personales, solo eso – **__continuamos con la comida en silencio, tomamos agua traída de Hawaii era la favorita de mi madre, terminamos de comer y ella se levantó se acercó a mí __**– Gracias por la comida pero tengo que irme ya mis padres me esperan, nos veremos después Sasuke-kun –**__ sin darme cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos y yo no pude moverme, era un beso tierno apenas un roce pero me gusto esa sensación, salió apresuradamente de la cocina, me quede más tiempo en la cocina y después salí hacia mi habitación, termine los deberes, mis padres llegaron a las 8:00 de la noche baje a saludarlos, cenamos juntos, me despide de ellos y subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha, arregle mis cosas para el día siguiente, no iba a ver entrenamiento y tampoco deportes hasta la próxima semana. _

_Al día_ _siguiente Sakura no asistió a clases la presidenta informo que se ausentaría el resto de la semana por asuntos personales, tú usaste muletas el resto de la semana y entre todos te ayudábamos para que no te lastimaras más, casi siempre Aono me obligaba a que te cargara y siempre le obedecía además de que no podía quejarme porque tu calor me hacía sentir tan bien que era inevitable que no te quisiera cerca de mí. Llegamos al día viernes las clases eran aburridas y más por los deberes que nos dejaban los profesores, el almuerzo lo pasamos juntos, ese día Aono hizo un postre italiano llamado cassata especialmente para mí, el cual era un helado de varios sabores con frutas confitadas bañado en chocolate amargo, para el resto de los chicos había hecho serpentone delle monache cappucine el cual era un strudel a base de almendras con forma de serpiente, los ojos eran de cereza y la lengua de almendras a todos se les iluminaron los ojos, para Gaara hizo sfogliatella que era pasta de dulce rellena de ricota, fruta confitada, canela y vainilla era su favorito en cuanto a comida italiana, devoramos todo pues de verdad que sus postres eran deliciosos _aún lo sigue siendo y yo soy el único que puede disfrutarlos cuando quiera, _compartí el postre con el dobe y contigo, subimos a clase y nos dejaron más montañas de deberes. A la hora de la salida nos despedimos quedando de vernos en la casa de Aono a las 9:50 de la mañana para ayudarla con el desayuno aunque ella insistió en que no era necesario pero aun así decidimos vernos a esa hora, los carros llegaron por nosotros y abordamos cada quien el suyo, estábamos a un paso de saber la verdad sobre la presidenta, ella se veía calmada o quizá era porque Gaara estaba con ella dándole todo su apoyo._

* * *

**N/A**

**Hace mucho tenía la actualización pero digamos que a mi word le dio por caducar y hasta hoy mi hermano lo volvio a instalar.**

**Espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza.**


	3. La verdad sobre Aono

**N/a**

**Perdón por la tardanza.**

**Gracias por leer y espero les guste.**

**Cabe destacar:**

Letra normal: pensamientos y acciones de los personajes en el presente.

**Letra normal en negritas: diálogos de los personajes en el presente.**

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos y acciones de los personajes en el pasado._

_**Letra cursiva en negrita: diálogos de los personajes en el pasado.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La verdad sobre Aono**

Así llegamos al día en que mi futura esposa nos contó toda la verdad sobre su relación con Haruno, nuestra primera pelea en la que me dijo que me odiaba y cuando dejamos de ser amigos…

E_lla se veía calmada o quizá era porque Gaara estaba con ella dándole todo su apoyo… llegue a mi casa y mis padres se encontraban saliendo con maletas __**– Sasuke-kun tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos para ver a tu hermano y arreglar algunas cosas, estaremos fuera el fin de semana, cuídate, te quiero – **__fueron las palabras de mi madre, yo asentí con la cabeza, los abrace a ambos y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto._

_ Entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación pedí que la comida la subieran a mi cuarto para poder estar más tranquilo, cuando sonó mi celular, era Sakura __**- ¿Sasuke-kun? – **__se escuchaba mal __**– Sí soy yo ¿pasa algo? – **__tardo en contestar, se escuchaba mucho ruido __**- ¿Sabes?, en este momento estoy tomando para olvidar todos los problemas que tu rechazo implica y para olvidar que ya no me quieres ¿por qué no me quieres cierto?, estás enamorado de Hyuuga lo note mientras la cargabas y cuando la miras reflejas calor mientras que yo lo único que hago es hacerte daño – **__termino hipando y yo estaba de piedra._

_ Sentía algo por ella pero amor no era y era la segunda que notaba que me gustabas, sin embargo, no podía hablar con ella porque estaba borracha y seguramente no recordaría nada después __**– Sakura hablamos luego ahorita estas mal y necesitas despejar tu mente, prometo que hablaremos cuando tú quieras pero no ahora, porque después no recordaras nada – **__se empezó a reír parecía desquiciada __**– Claro hablaremos después porque no quieres escucharme ¿verdad?, siempre eres así y aun sabiéndolo ¡te amo con todas mis fuerzas! –**__ debía colgar porque si no le iba a decir tres verdades._

_**– Hablamos luego ahora no así como estas, nos vemos Sakura – **__colgué, ya después enfrentaría sus ataques de ira porque vaya que los tendría, comí en mi habitación, adelante los deberes, me di una ducha y me recosté en la cama sabía que era temprano pero lo único que quería era dormir, pedí que no hicieran cena y ordene al chofer que estuviera listo para las 9:30 de la mañana._

_ Programe el despertador a las 8:30 de la mañana para arreglar todo, me acomode en la cama, ¿qué irían a arreglar mis padres con Itachi?, es decir, hace mucho que no lo veía solo se comunicaba con ellos pero no conmigo porque yo se lo había pedido, esperaba que no fuera nada malo o de lo contrario, decidí no pensar en eso, caí en un profundo sueño._

* * *

_El despertador sonó, tenía que arreglarme, deje que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo estaba ansioso por escuchar la historia de Aono, salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, escogí un pantalón de mezclilla azul con dos bolsas traseras en las cuales había un dibujo de dos águilas en cada una este se ciñó perfectamente a mi cuerpo, escogí una camisa de vestir azul marino pero la arremangue varios dedos arriba de mis codos y deje abierto un botón mientras que enfrente de la camisa deje abierto tres botones dejando ver mi camisa interior la cual era blanca._

_ Me coloque unos converse negros con una calavera blanca a los lados, además de un collar de oro con una cruz y una muñequera en mi mano derecha de una planta de marihuana, mi cabello lo deje mojado pero no lo peine, tome la mochila con mis cosas de deportes para el entrenamiento de futbol, salí de mi habitación cuando eran las 9:30._

* * *

_ Salí de mi casa en el coche con rumbo hacia la casa de Aono, baje del coche y me encontré con la imponente mansión de ella, era de cinco plantas sin embargo en cuanto a anchura se refería ocuparía más de tres manzanas es por eso que de frente se veía dividida pero no era así, en los lados laterales de la última planta había dos estatuas de dragones como cuidando la mansión, tenía un jardín en frente en el cual se veían varios pavorreales los favoritos de ella._

_ Había de todo tipo de plantas, una fuente en frente de la casa era una réplica exacta de la de Trevi, en la parte trasera había un camino de diez minutos que llevaba a una pradera personal con más pavorreales y con varios venados además de un hermoso lago con todo tipo de peces, había plantados arboles de cerezo, del lado derecho de la mansión se desprendía otro camino que llevaba a la piscina con techo pero cuando hacía demasiado calor se abría por decirlo así, de ahí salía otro camino para las instalaciones de futbol y de voleibol junto a estas estaban las de basquetbol a mano derecha de estas se encontraban unas canchas de tenis el deporte de su hermano, a mano izquierda de estas se encontraban el garaje de la mansión donde se habían varias limosinas._

_ Varios BMW que son los que la llevaban a la escuela además de una colección de autos clásicos y deportivos saliendo de este estaba la puerta trasera de la mansión, del lado izquierdo de la mansión había un camino que conducía a un pequeño quiosco donde se servía el té este era bastante amplio algunas veces comimos allí, hacia la derecha de este se encontraban las caballerizas con caballos pura sangre traídos de diversos países a Aono le fascinaba la equitación un poco más adelante de estas se encontraban las instalaciones de tiro con arco también le gustaba ese deporte._

_ De todos nosotros ella era la que más fortuna posee_ ahora que será mi esposa se juntaran ambas fortunas _y a pesar de que tenían una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra donaban a diversas obras de caridad y hacían_ _varias recaudaciones de dinero con sus inversionistas, salí de mi ensoñación cuando la vi venir._

_**– Hola, **__**los chicos llegaran a las 11:00 tienen unos asuntos con sus padres y mi novio llegara en media hora, aun son las 10:00 ¿quieres hacer algo? o prefieres desayunar o los esperamos, dale tus cosas las guardaran –**__ asentí y le di la mochila a una chica del servicio esta se retiró con una reverencia, sonreí, malditos no llegarían hasta después, pero sabía la razón por la que tardarían se acercaba el baile de nuestro círculo social y todos los hijos de estas familias tenían que cooperar con las preparaciones de las empresas que algún día heredarían._

_ Yo no me preocupaba puesto que ya había ayudado hace no mucho a mis padres __**– Me apetece un paseo ¿te parece? – **__sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, es cuando note su atuendo, traía un vestido de tirantes blanco pero en el busto se ceñía más haciéndolo notar y traía un cintillo azul que se ataba con un moño en la espalda, su cabello pelirrojo lo traía rizado y suelto, traía unos zapatos blancos sin tacón que se ataban con un pequeño moño blanco, en su mano derecha tenía una pulsera de rosas y en su cuello un collar con una lágrima de plata, además del anillo de oro que era un corazón con incrustaciones de diamantes que le había regalado su novio._

_ Se veía hermosa con el atuendo de niña además de que se veía irremediablemente tierna, me posicione a su lado y caminamos con dirección a la pradera, hubo un largo silencio pero fue ella quien lo rompió __**– Te ves bien con ese pantalón y la camisa te da un aire sensual, si Hinata te ve seguro se desmaya –**__ sonrió al terminar la frase __**– Gracias y tú ves preciosa aunque tienes un aire aniñado a tu alrededor –**__ sonrió y negó con la cabeza __**– Me lo regalo mi novio así que sé que me veo hermosa Uchiha –**__ termino deteniéndose._

_**– Si tú lo dices te creeré – **__caminamos un poco más hasta que le pregunte __**- ¿Lo quieres mucho? –**__ se detuvo sorprendida por la pregunta y bajo la mirada __**– No lo quiero lo amo, es mi vida, es por eso que deseo casarme con él cuando terminemos la preparatoria o más adelante – **__me sorprendí por esas palabras __**- ¿Él está de acuerdo? – **__sonrío y me contestó __**– Él me lo pidió y ya lo platicamos con mi hermano él está de acuerdo –**__pensé que se merecía ser feliz la verdad __**– Te felicito y supongo que no se los quieres decir aun ¿verdad?, bien no diré nada lo prometo pero hazlo pronto o cuando se enteren querrán matarte – **__asintió con la cabeza._

_Seguimos caminando y en un momento no piso bien y se resbalo, la abrace por la cintura, el calor que desprendía era muy fuerte y por un momento me sentí completo, sin embargo, era diferente al tuyo, la solté __**– Gracias por ayudarme, bien es hora de volver los chicos no tardan en llegar, Sasuke si no quieres a Haruno díselo y si sientes algo por Hinata acláralo para que te evites problemas, tómalo como un consejo – **__me conocía tan bien_ y aún lo sigue haciendo _**– Lo hare no te preocupes –**__ seguimos caminando hasta adentrarnos en la casa._

* * *

_ Su novio llegó cinco minutos después y ella corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo mientras que él la apretó más hacia su cuerpo, la pareja perfecta pensé, carraspeé y se separaron, Gaara me saludo él vestía con un pescador Nike azul marino con el logo de esa marca en la parte inferior del lado derecho, una camisa de argentina y unos converse blancos, además de tener una muñequera con el logo del equipo de Liverpool y traía el anillo que ella le había regalado era de oro y tenía incrustaciones de diamantes._

_ Los chicos fueron llegando después con sus mochilas de deportes, Ino al verla soltó la mano del dobe y la abrazo __**– Te ves esplendida con ese atuendo, pareces un ángel –**__ Aono sonrío, al último llegaron los Hyuuga, traías un short morado con una camisa de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias abiertas cafés, tu cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando ver unos aretes pequeños de diamantes, te veías sencilla pero muy hermosa, Hanabi corrió a abrazar a Aono y le pregunto si está bien esta asintió con la cabeza._

_ Nos condujo hacia el quiosco donde estaba colocada una mesa con varias sillas, aun no servían los platos __**– Chicos primero desayunaremos lo que he preparado, después les platicare todo y me preguntaran lo que quieran, al último degustaremos los postres que he preparado **__**¿les parece bien? – **__todos dijimos que sí con la cabeza, entraron varias personas del servicio con los platos en charolas, colocaron en cada plato la comida y de bebidas sirvieron agua, jugo de naranja, leche, café y vino, salieron para dejarnos desayunar._

_**– Lo que desayunaremos es kushiyaki son brochetas de carne con verduras, coman por favor – **__todos asentimos y empezamos a comer, joder estaba delicioso, siempre prepara lo mejor pensé_ y ahora soy el único que disfruta todas esas comidas cuando quiere, _sería una excelente ama de casa pensé, pasada media hora todos terminamos, los meseros recogieron los platos y entraron otros con platos diferentes __**– Lo que sigue es teriyaki contiene carne, pescado, pollo y vegetales a la plancha glaseados con salsa de soja endulzada, espero les guste y provecho –**__ cada quien disfruto su plato._

_ Todos comimos, nadie platico pues de verdad que la comida era deliciosa, pasada otra media hora se llevaron los platos y fue cuando llego el momento de la verdad, trajeron sillones para que nos acomodáramos, todos tomamos asiento y Aono se acomodó entre las piernas de su novio en un sillón con respaldo para los pies, él le colocó una manta en las piernas para taparla y empezó el relato._

* * *

Recordé toda esa plática en primera persona como si ella nos la hubiera vuelto a contar…

– _**Bien empezare con el asunto que desato todo yo… estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde los 10 años, no pregunten nada por favor, Sakura cuando llego quiso ser tu novia y es por eso que primero se hizo tu amiga, una tarde yo te iba a visitar cuando cumplías los 11 y me la encontré ella se me acerco y creí que quería ser mi amiga o algo así pero en vez de eso ella… -**__hizo una breve pausa._

_**- Me dijo que me alejara de ti porque si te llegabas a enterar te dolería decirme que no te gustaría ser algo más que mi amigo y que seguramente no me gustaría ver tu dolor, yo sabía que ella tenía razón pero aun así le dije que jamás me alejaría de ti y que además no planeaba decirte lo que sentía porque solo quería ser tu amiga ella acepto eso y no cruzamos palabra hasta que ella y tu hermano estaban platicando varios meses después - **me miro un poco y yo desvíe la mirada.  
_

_** - Ese día note en su mirada que ella lo quería y no sabes cuánto desee equivocarme, la enfrente y fue la primera vez que peleamos le dije que no te hiciera daño que tu no lo merecías y ella me dijo que ese no era mi asunto que debía dejar de preocuparme por ti y me empujo, yo me enfurecí y la avente, ella me lastimo la muñeca y yo a ella le rompí el labio fue así como se conocieron nuestros padres ese día no estaba mi mamá y la mamá de ella ya estaba divorciada - **miro a Gaara que apreto un poco su mano, él la amaba en ese momento, se notaba demasiado.  
_

_** - Se conocieron y hubo química, después de arreglar el asunto mi padre me dio una bofetada y me grito que no hacían eso las señoritas, yo sonreí como no dándole importancia al asunto, me jaloneo del cabello y me estampo contra la pared cuando me iba a golpear de nuevo entro mi hermano y ambos se golpearon, mi padre dijo que se iba de la casa y así lo hizo, mi madre no lloro, lo dejo ir y a nosotros nos dijo que lo perdonáramos por habernos tratado así - **se notaba que le dolía demasiado recordar todo eso.  
_

_** - Nosotros lo perdonamos de verdad, pasados varios meses mi padre pidió el divorcio sin ninguna razón, mi madre se lo dio, no supimos de él hasta dos meses después cuando en un restaurant lo vimos con la señora Haruno y con Sakura, él besaba a la señora, mi madre se levantó y lo enfrento llamando la atención de los presentes, él se enojó y la aventó contra otra mesa, mi hermano le dio un puñetazo en la cara y tuvieron que intervenir para separarlos, cada quien se fue a su casa - **de alguna manera en ese momento quise abrazarla.  
_

_**- Mamá lloro durante varios días, ella se empezó a desmejorar pero siempre decía que eran los tramites del divorcio y nosotros le creímos, cuando cumplimos 12 años Sasuke se hizo novio de Sakura y a mí me dolió en su momento, se lo dijiste a todos en una comida, esa noche ella fue a mi casa, mamá y Sasori no estaban por una cena de caridad, ella llego y me grito que era tu novia y que yo no era nada para ti le dije que no me importaba si tú eras feliz -** siempre otros antes que ella._

_- **E****lla se enojó y me abofeteo, me enoje y se la devolví y en un instante yo estaba contra el piso mientras que me arañaba el cuello, me la quite de encima jalando su cabello con todas mis fuerzas e impactando mi puño en su nariz para después empujarla con mis manos, ella corrió después de mi casa y al día siguiente te dijo que se había caído después tuvimos varios encontronazos en la escuela por la misma razón que eras tú - **jamás me había dado cuenta.  
_

_**- El primero fue en deportes cuando impacto el balón de futbol en mi estómago eso todos lo vieron y cuando yo se lo devolví pero no le di y ella grito que era una estúpida por no poder pegarle a una simple pelota, créanme quería llorar pero no pensaba darle el gusto. Así pasaron varias peleas y la mayoría de ellas ustedes las presenciaron, yo me fui desenamorando de ti poco a poco, ella lo noto y no le dio importancia, mis padres quedaron divorciados varios meses después de eso -** __somos sus amigos y jamás lo notamos._

_**- En una ocasión Sasori y yo no estábamos y cuando llegamos nos encontramos a mi madre con un golpe en la mejilla y llorando exigimos saber la razón y nos encontramos con que mi padre la había visitado ebrio porque quería dinero para salvar su empresa, mi hermano estaba furioso pero mamá le dijo que sería la última vez, pasaron varios días hasta que lo vimos en una cena se veía bien y feliz al lado de ellas como jamás lo estuvo con nosotros a mi madre le dolió pero trato de sonreír - **en definitiva estabamos ciegos.  
_

_** - Sakura trato de provocarme abrazándolo pero la verdad es que él hace mucho que había dejado de ser mi padre, cuando cumplimos 13 años hicieron la fiesta de Ino y yo no pude ir porque me había caído de las escaleras esa ocasión más o menos dije la verdad pero mentí, me la encontré a ella, forcejeamos en las escaleras del parque porque me estaba haciendo amiga de Itachi y ella me empujo, caí aparatosamente y me lastime el brazo izquierdo, la pierna derecha y el cuello -** todos le habíamos creído, que ciegos fuimos.**  
**_

_** - Mi hermano quería matarla pero le dije que no pasaba nada y él al final cedió hasta que mi madre nos dijo que tenía que hacer negocios fuera del país y que no estaría en casa una larga temporada, nosotros la despedimos y emprendió el viaje, teníamos dinero para mucho tiempo, recibíamos noticias de mi madre cada semana diciendo que estaba bien pero que iría a otra ciudad y cosas así hasta que sucedió - **no deseo escuchar lo que viene.  
_

_**- Cuando ella te engaño con tu hermano ese día Ino me llamo para decirme que estabas muy mal y me dolió pero solo sentía por ti cariño, le dije a ella que no podía ir porque mi mamá llegaría de viaje, le dije a mi hermano que tenía que ir a casa de Ino y me dejo pero la fui a buscar a ella para decirle tres verdades, cuando llegue ella estaba afuera de su casa me acerque y le grite "-**__**¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sasuke?! ¿Siempre vas a hacer tu voluntad, que te hizo el para que lo lastimes? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras él debe de estar sufriendo?! – **__su expresión ni siquiera cambió al verme gritar, se acercó a mí con pasos calmados - sonrió levemente.  
_

_** - ¿Por qué vienes a defenderlo, no lo entiendo?, ya recuerdo estas enamorada de él verdad, que pena él ni siquiera te nota –**__ me lo dijo calmadamente __**– Tú y tus ideas locas Haruno yo no amo a Sasuke es mi amigo nada más – **__se empezó a reír __**– Lo amas no hay duda de eso, pero ¿sabes? el jamás se va a fijar en ti no porque seas fea sino porque no puedes lucir bella, si te arreglaras un poco más podrías gustarle aunque sea un poquito pero jamás se va a fijar en ti porque tú no eres de su tipo, ¿para crees que su grupito de amigos te quiere con ellos? porque eres buena amiga, no, al contrario te quieren con ellos porque eres buena alumna y algunas veces por no decir todas les pasas los trabajos, hasta él te considera una enciclopedia andante y no puede evitarlo, aun no puedo creer que seas hija de mi padre, de verdad que no lo puedo creer, me das lastima – **__sin darme cuenta estaba llorando porque estaba segura que tu jamás te fijarías en mi__** - **sufrió demasiao y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta. _

_**- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a lastimarlo, él es una persona buena cómo pudiste hacerle eso! ¡¿Cuánto daño necesitas hacerle a las personas para sentirte bien contigo misma?! ¡¿Eh?! – **__su expresión cambio __**- ¡¿Y tú cuanta pena necesitas dar para que tengas amigos?! ¡¿Cuánto más vas a ser la estúpida que se cubre con mucha ropa solo porque es insegura y tiene miedo de que los demás la critiquen?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para ser tu misma o es que concretamente eres así?! ¡Tú más bien eres una maldita cobarde! – **__desgraciadamente sabía que ella tenía razón porque en ese entonces a mí me importaba la opinión de las demás personas __**–** __sin embargo ahora es muy segura._**  
**

_**- Quizás sea una cobarde Haruno pero al menos no me enamore del hermano mayor de Sasuke y claro como él no se fijó en ti decidiste usar al hermano menor y menuda sorpresa es que casi te le tuviste que meter por los ojos para que te hiciera caso Itachi. ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – **__no vi venir la primer bofetada, su reacción de verdad que me sorprendió, cuando pensaba darme otra la detuve por el antebrazo y la abofeteé con todo el odio que tenía hacia ella, en un momento ella se abalanzo contra mí, su brazo derecho me estaba jalando el cabello, con mi pierna derecha la golpeé en el estómago, se estaba quitando entonces me abalance contra ella - sonrió al imaginar peleando a Aono.  
_

_ - La golpeé con el puño en el labio y este sangro al instante, mi brazo derecho me lo araño, le levante la cabeza y la azote contra el pasto una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, me golpeo con la pierna y me empezó a doler la costilla, nos levantamos y me di cuenta de que mi brazo tenía tres arañazos siendo el de en medio más profundo, me volví a abalanzar y la tome por las muñecas uniéndolas arriba de su cabeza con el brazo derecho la golpeé en la nariz y empezó a sangrar, mi cuello me lo había arañado dejando varios arañazos, me quite de encima, nos levantamos las dos, ambas estamos mal heridas, ella tomo aire y me dijo... __**- **nuevamente hace una pausa.  
_

_** - ¡Basta! ¡No más! ¡Querías pelea ya la tuviste, se acabó, no más, nos mudaremos a Estados Unidos en menos de un año, aquí se acabó lo que teníamos pendiente ambas! – **__fue cuando supe que ellos se mudarían __**– Bien se acabó, te quiero lejos de Sasuke y de mis amigos Haruno porque cuando regreses te prometo que no seré la misma y yo cumplo siempre mis promesas – **__estaba sonriendo __**– Bien, más te vale que no seas la misma, ahora vete mis padres no tardan en llegar, y no olvides que te odio con todas mis fuerzas – **__claro que no sería la misma __**– Bien el odio es mutuo –**__ me di la media vuelta y me fui a mi casa, cuando llegue le dije todo a mi hermano y fue cuando decidí cambiar - a mi más bien me parece que no se odiaban en ese entonces.  
_

_**- Un día recibimos la llamada del doctor de mi madre desde Chicago diciendo que se encontraba muy enferma y que no le daba muchos días de vida ambos nos sorprendimos y fue cuando mi hermano se fue por ella y yo me quede aquí, hasta que me llamo diciendo que mi madre se encontraba muy mal y que nos lo había ocultado a ambos que volvería con ella porque hacia lo quería mi madre - **hace una breve pausa.  
_

_** - Al día siguiente fue cuando salí al parque tratando de sobrellevar la situación y conocí a Gaara además de que tuvimos nuestra primer pelea ese día porque él se llevó mi libro y me dijo enana entre otras cosas y después de ese altercado regrese a mi casa y mi madre ya estaba allí se veía más pálida, después de cenar ella nos dijo... - **lo que viene debe ser muy duro.**  
**_

_**"– Pequeños a mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo, el médico me ha detectado leucemia y ningún tratamiento puede detener la enfermedad, no quiero que sufran y no culpen a su padre, él cuando nos dejó no lo sabía, yo nunca se lo dije a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba enferma, él se enamoró por segunda vez y ustedes más que nada saben que nuestro matrimonio ya no era nada, los golpes, los gritos eran solo una manera de interactuar hasta que ambos nos cansamos -** varias lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas._

_**- Yo no busque otra pareja porque siempre lo amare solo a él, sin embargo, él si busco a otra pareja porque aún estaba lleno de amor, él jamás quiso levantarles la mano como lo hizo en varios ocasiones pero lo hizo y no les pido que lo perdonen sino que traten de no odiarlo, porque el odio es muy feo, ustedes llevan su apellido aún pero si él se llega a casarse con la señora Haruno ese será su apellido es lo único que le pedí, porque no quiero que ustedes sufran al saber que tiene una hermanastra con la que sé que no se llevaran de lo lindo - **ríe un poco.**  
**_

_** - Sasori el testamento esta hecho, en cuanto muera tú te harás cargo de todo, mi fortuna haciende a $900,000,000 mil millones de dólares, lo suficiente para que vivan bien como yo siempre quise, puedes fundar una empresa si lo deseas, cuida mucho a tu hermana recuerda que es nuestra pequeña princesa, por favor. Aono cuida a tu hermano por favor, jamás dudes de que eres hermosa princesa porque lo eres solo necesitas ser más segura de ti misma y lo serás no tengo ninguna duda, eres una belleza nata mi vida, obedece en todo a tu hermano mayor - **Gaara la abrazo un poco más fuerte. _

_**- Quiero que sean felices niños es lo único que les pido, sigan sus sueños y no dejen nunca que nadie les diga que no pueden hacerlos realidad. También quiero pedirles que no se lo digan a su abuela Tsunade ni a mi hermano Minato hasta que los Haruno regresen del extranjero porque planean irse en un poco menos de un año, cuando regresen de viaje díganselo a los dos y pídanles perdón de mi parte por nunca haberle hecho caso a mi madre de no casarme con su padre pero simplemente estaba muy enamorada de él y aún lo estoy - **Naruto se levanta para abrazarla.**  
**_

_** - A mi hermano díganle que jamás olvide todas las travesuras que hacíamos y pídanle perdón por nunca obedecerle pero que jamás dude que algún día deje de amarlo porque siempre lo lleve en mi corazón a cada paso que di y díganles que los ame con todo mi corazón. A ustedes pequeños los amos con todo mi corazón, son mi vida –" - **una suave sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.**  
**_

_**- Desde ese día le dolía mucho el cuerpo y se quedó en cama hasta que murió el viernes antes de entrar a la escuela, no les dije nada porque era un problema mío y además se supone que los primeros en saberlo serían mis abuelos y mi tío Minato, de verdad que quise decírselos demasiadas veces pero no podía romper la promesa de mamá y eso es todo, de verdad perdónenme por no haber confiado en ustedes como debí hacerlo –**__todos estábamos sorprendidos más yo porque jamás creí que ella estuviera enamorada de mí, eso si era raro._

_**– Te entendemos y de verdad que no estamos enojados contigo ni nada por el estilo, eran asuntos tuyos y créeme agradecemos que nos tomaras en cuenta para decírnoslo – **__fueron las palabras de Shikamaru, todos asentimos con la cabeza pasados varios minutos Ino se levantó y la abrazo acurrucándose en su pecho __**– Perdóname por no haber sido una buena amiga para darme cuenta de que estaba sufriendo –**__ termino llorando, Aono negó con la cabeza, tomo del mentón a Ino y le dijo._

_**– No tengo nada que perdonarte nena, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí como yo siempre estaré para ti – **__terminaron abrazadas,_ _después Hanabi se levantó y le dijo __**– Maldita, jamás vuelvas a cargar con todo tu sola o juro que no te perdonare – **__la abrazo con mucha fuerza y Aono sonrío, parecían unas hermanas, Sai fue el siguiente en levantarse y acercarse __**– Presidenta jamás vuelva a ocultarme cosas o no volveré a dedicarle una de mis pinturas – **__ella río y asintió con la cabeza, el siguiente que se levantó fue Choji._

_**– Aono no ocultes más cosas o no te daré nunca más de mis papitas y yo sé cuánto te gustan –**__ termino dando un gran bocado de las mismas, el siguiente en levantarse fue el dobe __**– Perdón, se supone que eres mi prima y casi no sé nada de ti, debí estar ahí dándote mi apoyo y no lo hice, antes no tenía necesidad de conocerte porque eras mi amiga pero hoy te pido que pases el siguiente sábado conmigo porque deseo conocerte y desde hoy te protegeré de todo y de todos, es una promesa de veras –**__ todos nos quedamos sorprendidos puesto que el dobe nunca se había expresado así._

_ Las chicas se separaron de ella y observaban al dobe como bicho raro, ella se levantó y lo abrazo llorando, su novio vio todo y dio un suspiro de alivio, el último en hablar fue Lee __**– Presidenta yo siempre la he admirado como una alumna ejemplar, una excelente líder y deportista pero ahora la admiro más **__**porque usted es ¡un ejemplo para la juventud! por aguantar todo esto y aun así ser capaz de sonreír – **__termino con el símbolo de la victoria, yo no pude decir nada porque no me fue fácil creerlo volteé la vista pero aun así note su mirada en mí, los meseros llegaron con más charolas y nos dieron un platito con un postre._

_**– Lo que van a probar se llaman miguelitos son un postre de España de la localidad La Roda, estos están hechos de hojaldre y los rellene con crema y al final los espolvoreé con azúcar glasé, espero que les gusten, provecho – **__todos comimos pero a mí me parecían amargos, me levante bajo la atenta mira de todos, dije que iría a la pradera un momento, note en la mira del dobe un pequeño reproche pero es que me costaba aceptar que ella hubiera estado enamorada de mí y que justo por eso Sakura la agrediera físicamente hacía que me sintiera una mala persona, corrí en dirección a la pradera y me deje caer bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, pasados varios minutos note que alguien había tomado asiento al lado de mí no levante la vista sabía quién era pero no me apetecía hablar con ella me levante y camine, ella no me siguió._

* * *

_Jugamos varios minutos en su consola de videojuegos mientras las chicas alababan sus atuendos pero aun así sentía su mirada en mi a cada instante, era la 1:30 de la tarde, ella dio instrucciones a varios autos para que nos llevaran a la escuela antes de abordar con el dobe e Ino, Gaara me detuvo por el antebrazo y me dijo __**– Habla con ella porque si sufre aunque sea un poco me vas a conocer Sasuke – **__me soltó,_ es irónico que la lastimaras si tanto odiabas verla sufrir, _yo aborde el auto para que Naruto me gritara._

_** - ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! Habla con ella teme, no se merece sufrir porque tú te sientas culpable de los abusos que Haruno le hizo a ella porque te aseguro que mi prima no lo ve del mismo modo que tú, te fue a buscar para hablar y mira que tú no quieres, en serio habla con ella – **__volteé la vista y le dije a Ino __**– No me mires así no quiero pelear contigo también, hablare con ella cuando esté listo – **__ella no dijo nada, el resto del trayecto no dijimos nada._

* * *

_ Llegamos a la escuela y todos nos bajamos, ella venía de la mano de Gaara cuando me vio volteé la vista y camine a tu lado, me dijiste __**– No deberías hacer eso, la lastimas aunque no te des cuenta, es una buena persona y deberías de arreglar las cosas con ella porque estoy segura de que está sufriendo mucho – **__sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero no podía porque en algún tiempo yo también tuve sentimientos por ella y no quería hacérselos saber porque no quería lastimarla._

_**– Lo haré, lo prometo –**__ asentiste con la cabeza y seguimos caminando, entramos a los vestidores para cambiarnos, salimos varios minutos después y ya estaban todos los alumnos, el profesor Gai nos dejó unos ejercicios para calentar antes de empezar con un pequeño partido, realizamos los ejercicios en grupos de dos me toco junto al dobe, no hablamos porque estábamos disgustados, después de media hora terminamos de calentar y nos separamos en dos equipos para jugar me toco en el equipo de los novatos y en el otro estaban todos los chicos._

_ Iba a ser dura esa práctica, empezó el partido, di un pase a Shinji este la llevo al área y la paso a Oda este me la devolvió y cuando estaba enfrente del portero no me pude quitar y el dobe se barrió con todo y me dio en la rodilla, caí muerto del dolor, dolía demasiado __**– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡joder! ¡duele! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –**__ vi como todos corrían a ayudarme __**– Tranquilo Uchiha déjame que te revise –**__ fueron las palabras del profesor, me toco la rodilla y grite de dolor._

_**– Llamare a una ambulancia, ¡rápido traigan hielo! – **__los chicos corrieron como poseídos, los demás bajaron de las gradas y corrieron hacia mí __**– Teme perdón, joder no quise lastimarte en serio perdóname por favor – **__fue la súplica del dobe __**– Tranquilo no pasa nada fue un accidente dobe, estaré bien – **__trate de sonreír pero no podía._

_ La ambulancia llego diez minutos después, me colocaron en una camilla, subió el profesor y la presidenta de clase, los demás abordaron los carros de ella que nos esperaban afuera._

* * *

_ Llegamos al hospital veinte minutos después, inmediatamente apareció el doctor quien dio instrucciones para que me llevaran a una sala para revisarme, distinguí la mirada de angustia de la presidenta de clase, sus ojos querían derramar lágrimas pero se estaba mordiendo el labio para no llorar, en ese momento entraron los demás y te vi estabas igual o peor que ella, me sentí feliz al saber que te importaba, los perdí de vista cuando se cerraron las puertas._

_ El doctor me reviso e inmediatamente me trasladaron a una sala para cirugía, me dijeron que se me había roto un ligamento sentí una brecha en mis pies, no podía ser verdad la temporada iba a empezar el lunes contra nuestro equipo rival, deseé que fuera un sueño pero no quería estar en la banca, me intervinieron durante ocho horas hasta que me trasladaron a un cuarto, el médico me dijo._

_**– Uchiha-san la señorita Akasuna llamó por teléfono a sus padres llegaran mañana al mediodía, tiene un ligamento roto y temo que no podrá jugar durante tres meses, de verdad que lo siento, lo acabamos de intervenir estará en observación 48 horas para ver como progresa la herida, con permiso – **__se retiró y me dejo solo._

_ No podía ser cierto, no quería estar en la banca quería jugar con los chicos, no quería llorar pero dolía mucho, tocaron a la puerta y entraron, era Aono, cuando me vio se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo mientras lloraba, yo no quería llorar no enfrente de ella, pero deje salir todo el dolor y la impotencia que sentía, estuvimos abrazados mucho tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta que ella termino recostada sobre mí, el calor que me daba me hizo sentir seguro pero en ese momento pensé que era un cariño fraternal, se levantó con las mejillas sonrosadas y me dijo._

_**– Tus padres vendrán hasta mañana les explique todo, les dije que fue un accidente para que no riñan a Naruto, él está preocupado y nervioso cree que lo odias aunque le he dicho que no es así, más te vale decir que no lo odias, Hinata entrara y después lo hará mi primo – **__termino de decirme secándose las lágrimas para después sonreír y retirarse._

_ Pasados varios minutos entraste tú y me sentí feliz, te sentaste a mi lado y me tomaste de la mano para después decirme con la vista baja __**– Me preocupe por ti y no sé porque, tuve miedo de que algo malo te sucediera –**__ me soltaste de la mano y me abrazaste, sentí una paz increíble y una seguridad inmensa, te aferre a mí como si la vida se me fuera en ello, al separarnos te vi a la cara y tenías restos de las lágrimas no me contuve te acerque a mí por la cintura y te bese._

_ Fue un beso lleno de pasión y amor que sentía en ese momento por ti, entreabriste los labios y adentre mi lengua pues quería sentirte toda, nos separamos por falta de aire te mire a la cara y te dije __**– Te quiero Hinata – **__te sonrojaste, me miraste a la cara y me dijiste __**– Yo… no sé qué siento por ti Sasuke-kun te pido tiempo para aclarar mis dudas y para que tú aclares las cosas con Haruno-san – **__no esperaste respuesta y saliste de la habitación de prisa, estuve solo un rato hasta que entro Naruto._

_**– Teme perdóname por favor jamás te quise hacer daño de verdad perdóname – **__sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, él me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le correspondí el abrazo, me sentía seguro en sus brazos pues era como mi hermano, platicamos unos momentos más hasta que salió, después entraron todos los chicos excepto Gaara me sorprendió que no estuviera con la presidenta, les conté lo que me había dicho el médico sobre la lesión me dieron palabras de aliento pues de verdad que querían que estuviera con ellos se despidieron pues solo habían dejado a una persona quedarse conmigo el resto de la noche deseé que fueras tú pero era la presidenta cuando les pregunte por Gaara ella se mordió el labio y me contesto tratando de sonreír._

_**– Tenía asuntos pendientes, eso es todo –**__ todos estaban nerviosos por ese asunto pero preferí no ahondar en él, nos dejaron un momento a solas por petición mía, asentiste con las mejillas sonrosadas no quisiste sentarte y te dije __**– Hinata yo… te pido tiempo porque quiero ser algo más que tu amigo necesito estar contigo porque me siento bien y me gustas por muy raro que suene ya que no nos conocemos pero quiero tratar de hacer una relación contigo –**__ termine y tu llorabas, me abrazaste y me dijiste que sí que me dabas tiempo, te bese muchas veces en los labios y te despediste prometiendo ir al día siguiente, me quede solo hasta que la presidenta entro con un suéter café que le quedaba un poco debajo del busto, se veía cansada y tenía restos de lágrimas en los ojos así que le pregunte…_

_**- ¿Paso algo con Gaara? – **__ella se sobresaltó y trato de sonreír para después soltarse a llorar, no supe que hacer así que deje que llorará, algo se removió dentro de mí al verla tan afligida, varios minutos después empezó a hipar así que supuse que ya no iba a llorar más __**– Peleamos por ti –**__ me quede helado no podía creer que su primera pelea era por mí __**– ¿Puedo saber la razón? –**__ ella asintió y me contesto._

_**– Le dije que me quedaría contigo hasta mañana cuando llegaran tus padres porque los chicos incluyéndolo a él tenían que arreglar lo de la cena que será en un mes, él me dijo que era justo lo que yo quería que seguramente aún tenía sentimientos por ti, que por eso me quedaba le dije que no era eso que solo lo quería a él se molestó y me empezó a gritar que no era cierto que aún te quería y me empezó a zarandear por los hombros fue cuando llego mi primo y lo puso en su lugar, él le grito que era nuestro problema pero Naruto le dijo que yo era su prima y que había hecho la promesa de defenderme de todo y de todos Gaara se enojó y le grito eso ni tú te lo crees iban a empezar a golpearse y llego Ino a gritarle que era un idiota por hacerme llorar que tú eras solo un amigo para mí, él se molestó y se fue diciéndome que disfrutara mi tiempo contigo a solas – **__termino de contarme y me asalto una duda._

_ Yo sabía que quería a Hinata y que ya no sentía nada por Sakura, sin embargo, sentía algo por Aono pero no sabía que era __**– Aono ¿tú sientes algo por mí todavía? –**__ ella volteo la cara y me dijo muy bajo __**– Tú estás con Hinata lo sé no podría sentir algo por ti Sasuke, lo sentí antes pero ya no, eres mi amigo solo eso – **__sonrío pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos me preocupe por verla así, suspire y no insisti más en el tema __**– Está bien, ¿sabes? Hinata es muy especial para mí pero primero quiero arreglar las cosas con Sakura para que no haya malentendidos –**__ ella asintió con la cabeza y me dijo._

_**– Hinata es afortunada de tenerte serán muy felices, eso pienso – **__asentí con la cabeza y supe que era el momento de hablar __**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas cuando éramos pequeños? – **__ella se sobresaltó, suspiro y me dijo __**– Era imposible que tú tuvieras sentimientos por mí así que preferí ser solo tu amiga a no ser nada, eso es todo –**__ me dolió que le restara importancia al asunto así que le conteste un poco agresivo __**– Claro como tú estabas tan fea no me fije en ti ni en broma – **__ella volteo la mirada enojada, se levantó y me contesto._

_**– Si es que de verdad era fea y como tú en ese entonces solo te fijabas en Haruno quien era más fea que yo claro está simplemente decidí que no te diría nada porque sabía que me ibas a rechazar – **__me moleste y le conteste __**– Sacaste conclusiones tú sola como siempre y dices que eres mi amiga pero no me conoces bien, no sabías que en ese entonces aún no me gustaba Sakura y créeme ella tiene razón eras una cobarde por pensar en lo que dirían los demás – **__me di cuenta de que me había pasado al verla derramar unas lágrimas ella se acercó a mí y me grito._

_**- ¡¿Crees que era una cobarde?! ¡¿Y lo dice el tipo que dejo de hablarle a su hermano porque cometió el error de fijarse en tu novia?! ¡¿Y me llamas cobarde a mí Uchiha?! – **__termino de hablar cerca de mi cara, me enfade y le di donde más le dolería __**– Eres una cobarde porque aún tienes sentimientos por mí se te nota en la mirada aunque digas que no y Gaara ya se dio cuenta de eso es por ello que no quería que te quedaras conmigo, eres cobarde porque no aceptas que me quieres y prefieres una relación con Sabaku a luchar por algo que quieres pero te aviso que no me fijare en ti porque no eres mi tipo, no eres como Hinata, ella es dulce, tierna, hermosa y muchas cosas mientras que tú eres orgullosa, mandona, nerd, fea y una cobarde además… – **__no me dejo continuar al darme una bofetada que me volteo la cara._

_ Estaba llorando, quería decirle que mentía pero me quede callado y sabía que no me creería __**- ¡Te odio Uchiha! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en lo que te queda de vida! ¡No quiero ser tu amiga, se acabó nuestra amistad! **__**Me quedare hasta que lleguen tus padres porque soy la presidenta de tu clase pero no soy más tu amiga Uchiha –**__ salió dando un fuerte portazo, me dolió haberla lastimado pero sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por mí, sin embargo, me dolió verla llorar por mi culpa. _

* * *

_Me quede dormido después de darle vueltas al asunto, Aono no regreso hasta que me desperté y vi a mis padres dormidos en los sillones de la habitación, se despertaron al escuchar la puerta, era la presidenta, se veía calmada pero tenía los ojos hinchados y estos reflejaban tristeza, sentí una punzada cuando la vi así, se dirigió a mis padres __**– Señores Uchiha el doctor viene para acá a revisar a su hijo, me despido de ustedes pues tengo asuntos que resolver, con permiso –**__ hizo una reverencia, mi madre la abrazo y le agradeció, mi padre asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció, ella no se despidió de mí, solo se fue._

_ Mi madre corrió a abrazarme y me dijo después de varios minutos __**– Ten más cuidado en tus entrenamientos y agradécele como es debido el lunes a Aono, se quedó contigo toda la noche afuera en esos asientos incomodos, pobrecita –**__ si se había quedado, asentí con la cabeza, mi padre me dijo __**– No vuelvas a preocuparnos así Sasuke por cierto tu hermano regresara en una semana a la casa, nos tiene una noticia eso nos ha dicho –**__ asentí con la cabeza pues tenía que hablar con él, estuvieron todo el día conmigo._

_ El doctor me dijo que podía irme a casa y así lo hice, cuando llegue mis padres me acomodaron en la recamara para poder estar más tranquilo, cancele mi cita contigo pero prometiste visitarme al mediodía del día siguiente y acepte pues te necesitaba más que nunca, iría a clases el lunes con muletas además de que el profesor ya sabía que no jugaría hasta la próxima temporada aunque esta era la última puesto que era nuestro último año, mi madre me ayudo a darme una ducha antes de dormir puesto que no tenía yeso sin embargo el doctor había dado instrucciones de que me moviera lo menos posible, he de decir que me trato como un niño pequeño pero estuvo bien, me ayudo a ponerme una pijama y a acomodarme en la cama. _

* * *

_Me despertaron a las 9:00 de la mañana para bañarme y arreglarme ya que le había dicho a mi madre que irías a visitarme, me ayudo nuevamente en todo y me vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado azul marino, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unos converse blancos, varios empleados me ayudaron a bajar a la sala donde te recibiría, era mediodía cuando llegaste, estabas hermosa, vestías un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con una camisa de flores sin mangas y sin tirantes, unas sandalias abiertas además de que tu cabello estaba suelto, te veías hermosa, saludaste a mis padres y te dirigiste a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla, mis padres nos dejaron solos, fue cuando empezaste a hablar._

_**– Te extrañe Sasuke – **__mi nombre viniendo de tus labios me sonó a gloria, te conteste sonriendo __**– También te extrañe – **__te tome suavemente de la mano en ese momento entraron con el desayuno que era sukiyaky, tallarines con huevo y verduras hervidas con una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake __**– Mi comida favorita Sasuke – **__mi madre la había mandado a preparar así que sabía que era tu comida favorita, desayunamos y cuando acabamos me dijiste._

_**– Arregla las cosas con Haruno quiero tenerte para mí cuanto antes – **__sonreí al saber que de verdad te gustaba y mucho así que te conteste __**– Pienso arreglarlo mañana – **__asentiste con la cabeza, platicamos de todo y me sentí muy feliz a tu lado de verdad que te amaba mucho, terminamos y te despediste de mí y de mis padres, el resto del día pasó muy rápido pues estaba solo y mis padres habían salido a una cena de negocios, recostado en la cama pensaba en Aono la había hecho llorar solo porque discutimos, quería arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo, me quede dormido pensando en ti y en Aono._

* * *

_Al día siguiente me levante para ir a la escuela no desayune porque no me apetecía, me despedí de mis padres y me ayudaron a subir al automóvil con las muletas, llegamos y me ayudo a bajar el chofer, cuando me vio el dobe corrió a ayudarme, el chofer se retiró con instrucciones de regresar a las tres porque me quedaría a ver el entrenamiento varios minutos después llego Ino y me dijo __**– Sasuke felicidades por tu relación con Hinata – **__me estremecí pues no habíamos dicho nada de eso ella sonrío y me contesto __**– Lo sé porque se te ve en los ojos – **__asentí con la cabeza cuando llego el carro de Aono, bajo y camino hacia nosotros._

_**– Buenos días Naru, hola Ino – **__los abrazo a los dos y no me saludo después nos dijo __**– Nos vemos en el salón tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con el profesor Gai por asuntos del alumno Uchiha – **__paso a mi lado y se adentró en la escuela, los dos me miraron e Ino me pregunto __**- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? – **__asentí con la cabeza y cuando iba a contestar llego el auto de Gaara camino hacia nosotros y nos dijo __**– Perdón por lo de ayer chicos, estaba un poco furioso no volverá a pasar y antes de que pregunten ya arregle las cosas con ella, estamos bien – **__asentimos con la cabeza y después llegaste tú, te veías hermosa._

_ Los saludamos y nos dispusimos a entrar a la escuela, al llegar al salón vi a Sakura, me le acerque y le dije __**– Quiero hablar contigo en el almuerzo ¿puedes? –**__ ella asintió con la cabeza entonces se le acerco a Aono y le dijo __**– ¿Vendrás en la tarde a mi casa? – **__todos nos asombramos y ella asintió con la cabeza y contesto __**– Me iré contigo después de clases Sakura**__**–**__ ella asintió y se retiró, Ino se acercó y le pregunto __**- ¿Por qué vas a ir a su casa? –**__ Aono se le quedo viendo dio un largo suspiro y le contesto un poco molesta __**– Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con ella y su padre eso es todo Ino – **__se levantó y se dirigió a mi __**– Uchiha necesito que me acompañes con el profesor Gai para darte de baja en el equipo ahora – **__su tono fue frío y cortante._

_ Asentí con la cabeza, le di mi maletín al dobe y ella paso al lado de todos hasta esperarme en las escaleras, empezamos a caminar en silencio cuando no pude bajar bien el último escalón se me acerco y me tomo de la mano quitándome una de las muletas me sentí muy bien al juntar nuestras manos después me soltó y seguimos caminando en total silencio, el tramite con el profesor fue rápido, subimos después en silencio, me ayudo de nuevo en las escaleras._

_ Cuando llegamos el profesor aun no llegaba así que nos adentramos bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros porque entramos en completo silencio, pasados diez minutos entro el profesor Kabuto quien nos impartió la materia Organización Empresarial, nos dejó varios ejercicios complicados la única que los entendió fue la presidenta así llegamos al almuerzo, les dije a los chicos que iría con Sakura para arreglar las cosas, ellos asintieron y se retiraron a almorzar, Aono y Gaara iban distantes pues ni de la mano iban como siempre iban._

_ Me despedí de Hinata con un beso en la mejilla y me fui con Sakura a hablar, llegamos a una banca y tomamos asiento, ella me dijo __**– Sé que no me amas y lo acepto de verdad ya que me pienso casar Sasuke, con la persona más importante para mí, he aclarado mis sentimientos en esta semana no siento amor hacia ti aunque admito que creía que lo sentía pero estaba equivocada te quiero pero no te amo y me gustaría ser tu amiga, además el beso que te di el ultimo día que te vi fue uno de despedida para nosotros ¿amigos? –**__ me quede de piedra ella me había facilitado las cosas pero aun así conteste._

_ –__** Sakura me gustaría ser tu amigo y te deseo que seas feliz con quien te vayas a casar de verdad y el beso queda entre nosotros **__**ahora vamos almorzaras con nosotros**__**–**__ se le ilumino la cara y asintió, nos pusimos en camino mientras hablábamos, al llegar me encontré con una escena nada agradable tú estabas riendo con Gaara y Aono estaba a su lado escuchando lo que decía Ino quien trataba de distraerla mientras ustedes platicaban_…. Ahí debí darme cuenta de que algo empezaba a suceder pero no lo hice porque estaba feliz de que por fin pudiéramos empezar una relación tú y yo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. La Lesión De Aono

**N/a**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Cabe destacar:**

Letra normal: pensamientos y acciones de los personajes en el presente.

**Letra normal en negritas: diálogos de los personajes en el presente.**

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos y acciones de los personajes en el pasado._

_**Letra cursiva en negrita: diálogos de los personajes en el pasado.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Lesión De Aono**

Recordé cuando en nuestro primer día de San Valentín no estuviste conmigo y Gaara no estuvo con ella, sin embargo, te agradezco porque ese día me reconcilie con Aono…

_Me encontré con una escena nada agradable tú estabas riendo con Gaara y Aono estaba a su lado escuchando lo que decía Ino quien trataba de distraerla mientras ustedes platicaban… volteaste la mirada al vernos llegar a los dos y yo les dije a todos __**– Ella comerá con nosotros, hemos arreglado las cosas y les pido que la traten bien porque a partir de hoy estará con nosotros porque es mi amiga –**__ todos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos más a fuerza que de ganas pero ya era algo._

_ Me acerque a sentarme contigo pero tú estabas hablando con Gaara, tome un plato y me serví de la comida que habían traído todos, tú me ignorabas cuando Aono me ofreció un plato con un postre volteo la vista y me dijo __**– Son bartolillos de Madrid están rellenos de crema pastelera los hice ayer para todos, espero que te gusten –**__ sonreí aunque hubiéramos terminado de ser amigos siempre haría postres para todos, le agradecí, después le ofreció un plato a Sakura quien acepto gustosa._

_ Estaban deliciosos los postres, eran en forma de triángulos, cuando te levantaste y me tomaste de la mano me levante con un poco de dificultad fue cuando tu anunciaste a todos __**– Chicos Sasuke y yo somos novios desde hoy y queríamos hacérselos saber – **__todos sonrieron y se levantaron a felicitarnos excepto Aono que se quedó sentada con la vista fija en otro lado, Gaara se acercó y te abrazo por la cintura y tú le dijiste algo al oído, la presidenta se levantó furiosa, recogió sus cosas del almuerzo y se fue._

_ Todos la observamos irse fue cuando Gaara nos dijo __**– Iré a buscarla seguro que se ha enojado por cualquier tontería –**__ me dio rabia ver como decía eso pero te apreté más la mano, se retiró y nosotros seguimos almorzando hasta que sonó el timbre de clases, recogimos rápidamente todas las cosas y subimos, te agarraba de la mano para que todos supieran que eras mi novia aunque era un poco complicado por las muletas ya que no podía estar pegado a ti._

* * *

_Nos metimos al salón y estaba la presidenta sola arreglando unas cosas pero estaban más compañeros, Gaara no estaba y eso nos sorprendió, Ino se acercó a ella para preguntarle algo pero Sakura la detuvo por el brazo y negó con la cabeza esta se soltó del agarre y se dirigio a Aono y la tomo del brazo, la obligo a levantarse y le dijo __**– Peleaste con él de nuevo, no dejes que te afecte recuerda que tú nunca dejas que te afecte nada – **__después la abrazo y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos porque la presidenta se dejara abrazar por ella._

_ Se separaron al entrar Gaara al salón, ambos se vieron y él se veía bien pero ella se veía bastante afectada, él camino hasta su asiento y se dispuso a leer un libro mientras que la presidenta tomo asiento y Sakura se dirigió al lugar de Gaara para gritarle __**- ¡¿Sabes que son sólo amigos?! ¡¿O es que eres un idiota para no ver y lastimarla como lo estás haciendo?! – **__todos nos asombramos y él se levantó y le dijo __**– No la estoy lastimando al menos no como lo hiciste tú porque vaya que tú si la lastimaste Haruno – **__Sakura se enojó y le dio una bofetada, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos Aono se levantó y se dirigió a ellos._

_ Jalo a Sakura y le dijo __**– No le vuelvas a hablarle así y sus problemas y los míos son sólo nuestros no quiero a terceras personas Sakura ¿entendiste? – **__esta asintió con la cabeza y después se dirigió a Gaara gritándole __**– ¡Sólo somos amigos y si no lo entiendes terminaremos! – **__él se sorprendió y le contesto gritando __**- ¡Sé que son sólo amigos pero no te quiero cerca de él! – **__ella no se inmuto y le contesto __**– No soy su amiga pero la razón no eres tú eso que te quede claro y si vuelvo a ser su amiga no te molestaras –**__ después se fue a sentar tranquilamente._

_ No hacía falta saber de quién estaban hablando porque yo bien que lo sabía y los demás lo entendieron tú no te molestaste pero me dijiste __**– No estés tan cerca de ella, no me gusta – **__asentí con la cabeza, después llego el profesor Orochimaru y se dispuso a dar su clase, te veía enfrente de mí y me gustaba la sensación de tenerte cerca de mí, te amaba como a nadie, termino la clase con una montaña de deberes para después ir a la de natación._

* * *

_ Corrimos a cambiarnos bueno todos excepto yo, al salir de los vestidores pude verte en el uniforme y te veías hermosa, este consistía en un pequeño short azul marino, una camisa blanca con tirantes, un gorro azul elástico donde se encontraba atado tu cabello e ibas descalza, después vi salir a Aono y vaya que se veía hermosa además de que su busto se veía excelente si soy sincero, la profesara Anko hizo carreras de relevos y a ti te toco en el equipo de Aono obviamente ganaron al ser la presidenta la última en nadar._

_ Termino la clase con varios ejercicios más todos corrieron a cambiarse en los vestidores, sonó el timbre de salida, la presidenta traía el uniforme solo que con la sudadera puesta y unas sandalias se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo __**– Me voy tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre algunas cosas, los veré mañana**__**– **__tomo de la mano a Sakura y se fueron rápidamente, nosotros caminamos con dirección a las instalaciones de futbol, tú ibas tomada de mi mano._

_ Llegamos y el profesor dio la noticia de que no jugaría más por la lesión que había tenido, el nuevo capitán seria el dobe, empezaron las prácticas y tú y yo nos sentamos en las gradas junto con tu hermana, Choji y Gaara, fue cuando me dijiste __**– Te quiero mucho y no quiero separarme de ti – **__fueron tus palabras _¿qué no querías separarte de mí? pero lo hiciste y dolió mucho al principio _sonreí y te conteste __**– También te quiero mucho**__**– **__sonreíste y apretaste más mi mano._

_ Cuando termino la práctica y los chicos se cambiaron el uniforme empezamos a caminar hasta que Ino le dijo a Gaara __**- ¿Peleaste con ella por Sasuke? – **__él asintió con la cabeza y me miro para decirme __**– Sé que son solo amigos pero no me gusta que estén juntos – **__le iba a contestar pero tú respondiste __**– Tranquilo Gaara no estarán más tiempo juntos, Sasuke me lo ha prometido – **__sonreíste y yo asentí con la cabeza dando a entender que sería así. _

* * *

_Cuando llegue a mi casa no podía creer que me tuviera que alejar de Aono solo para que tú estuvieras feliz pero lo haría, el doctor llamo para decir que tenía que tomar unos medicamentos y mi madre los encargo al servicio, hice la tarea y solamente cene, mi madre me ayudo a bañarme y a cambiarme para poder dormir. _

* * *

_Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela y el dobe ya estaba esperándome cuando llegaste tú y me saludaste con un beso, después llego Ino y nos dijo __**– Hoy empieza la temporada de voleibol tenemos que ir a apoyar a Aono ¿de acuerdo? –**__ todos asentimos con la cabeza y cuando llegaron los chicos Sai nos dijo __**– El equipo contra el que van es nuestro rival en todos los deportes mientras que nosotros nos llamamos "Chidori" ellos se llaman "Bijuus", será un partido fuerte para la presidenta – **__recordé cuando la capitana del equipo contrario tuvo una pelea con Aono la capitana de nuestro equipo por una agresión que le hizo a una de nuestras jugadoras, sí que sería un partido duro._

_**– Les ganaremos cueste lo que cueste – **__fue la respuesta de Aono al estar detrás de nosotros, todos volteamos, ella venía con el uniforme de la escuela pero traía una bolsa enorme con sus cosas de voleibol, paso al lado de nosotros y caminamos con dirección al salón, tú la saludaste al decirle __**– Ojala que ganen Akasuna-san todos esperan que los lleves a la victoria y no dudo de que lo harás – **__Aono sonrío ladinamente pero no contesto._

_ Las clases empezaron con Kakashi quien nos dio una larga explicación sobre los exámenes que se acercaban, termino su clase y empezó la de la profesora Shizune quien nos dio consejos para ordenar nuestros tiempos de estudio, finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo y bajamos juntos siendo ayudado en las escaleras, volteé la vista y observe a la presidenta y su novio que no se hablaban._

_ Llegamos al árbol y las chicas se dispusieron a montar el mantel, tú no las quisiste ayudar y ellas se medio molestaron contigo pero no le diste importancia, llegaron varios minutos después los demás chicos y Shikamaru le dijo a Aono __**– Ten cuidado en el partido no queremos que te pase algo ¿de acuerdo? – **__ella sonrío y le contesto __**– Tranquilo estaré bien, practique las jugadas que realizamos en el ajedrez sé que ganaremos – **__él asintió y cada quien agarro su plato para empezar a comer._

_ Estuvimos en silencio hasta que llego una chica del equipo de voleibol y se dirigió a Aono __**– Capitana, la profesora Anko la necesita para analizar las jugadas en los vestidores de las instalaciones de voleibol – **__ella asintió con la cabeza, abrió una caja con postres y nos dijo __**– Los hice ayer para todos, son flores manchegas originarias de Madrid están hechas de leche, huevo, aceite, azúcar, canela y una pizca de sal, están rellenas de chocolate espero les gusten, Uchiha estas de aquí son de chocolate amargo disfrútalas, nos veremos en el salón, provecho –**__ se levantó y le encargo sus recipientes a Ino._

_ Todos disfrutamos de sus postres, cuando iba a comerme uno con chocolate amargo tú me lo arrebataste y me dijiste __**– No te lo comas es amargo come este – **__me obligaste a probar uno con chocolate dulce, lo probé solo por ti, todos nos miraban, sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, ayudamos a recoger las cosas, tome las muletas y caminamos en dirección al salón._

_ Los alumnos fueron llegando y hasta el último entro la presidenta, la clase con la profesora Kurenai fue bastante tediosa pues hablo de los exámenes que empezarían dentro de un mes además de que teníamos que elegir la carrera para la universidad, las clases terminaron con el profesor Ibiki quien igualmente hablo de los exámenes, el partido de voleibol empezaría a las tres pero nos apresuramos a las gradas para estar en primera fila, eran las 2:40 de la tarde cuando vimos salir al equipo contrario se veían imponentes con su capitana Konan y su sub capitana Shion._

_ La primera era alta con el cabello azul y siempre trayendo una flor blanca en el cabello además de un piercing debajo de los labios la segunda una rubia de ojos lilas bastante hermosa, vestían un short arriba de las rodillas rojo con dos líneas blancas a los lados, una camisa de tirantes gruesos roja con un slogan de un ojo del cual se desprendían diez colas este era negro sus tenis eran blancos._

_ Después entraron las chicas de nuestro equipo, la primera en salir fue la sub capitana Mei una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas, ojos verdes y bastante alta, vestían un uniforme muy ceñido al cuerpo, la última en salir fue la capitana Aono quien se veía muy hermosa, su uniforme era un short azul corto, una camisa azul de tirantes gruesos igual azul con un slogan de varios pájaros alrededor de un rayo, traía unas calcetas blancas un poco debajo de las rodillas y unos tenis converse blancos, su cabello lo traía atado en una coleta alta, el árbitro se colocó y sonó el silbato empezando el juego… _

* * *

_Habían pasado diez minutos del partido e íbamos ganando por cuatro puntos, hacia demasiado calor y algunas jugadoras se veían cansadas, de pronto la capitana Konan se impulsó con un pase de una jugadora de su equipo para estampar la pelota en un hueco de nuestro lado pero Aono se levantó también para taparlo, sin embargo, Konan salto demasiado y choco contra la red de la cancha iba a caerae sobre Aono pero esta la alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca y en la caída la presidenta cayo debajo salvando a Konan._

_ Cayo aparatosamente sobre el hombro izquierdo, la capitana del equipo contrario se levantó y la observo con miedo en los ojos, Aono empezó a gritar de dolor, acudieron los servicios médicos inmediatamente, la sacaron en camilla y se la llevaron a los vestidores, él partido continuo y no la vimos regresar ya que entro otra jugadora, ganamos por seis puntos._

_ Estábamos preocupados por ella, Ino nos obligó a ir a ver como estaba así que todos nos levantamos y entramos junto con el equipo pero estaba cerrada la puerta así que esperamos a que alguien saliera cuando escuchamos unos gritos __**– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa duele ¡carajo, no lo arregle! – **__era la voz de Aono __**– Tenemos que acomodártelo y necesitaras ir a un médico para que analice que tan grave es tu lesión capitana Akasuna – **__era la voz de la profesora Anko, escuchamos que gritaba más fuerte y se quejaba, hasta que abrieron la puerta, era la profesora Anko._

_**– Pasen rápido a cambiarse chicas, ella está cambiándose necesita ir a un médico – **__las chicas del equipo entraron y nosotros esperamos a que salieran, preguntamos si la habían visto y nos dijeron que estaba en una regadera que saldría en pocos minutos, esperamos hasta que se abrió la puerta y nos quedamos sorprendidos al verla más los chicos traía puesto el short del equipo, una camisa strapless café claro que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y esta se ceñía más en su busto._

_ Traía una venda en el hombro izquierdo, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado además de unos tenis café obscuro con dos corazones superpuestos del lado derecho en rosa pero rellenos de color café, sus agujetas eran rosas rellenas de café pero con varios puntos blancos, se veía hermosa __**– Necesito ir al doctor chicos, estoy bien se los aseguro, ahora vamos me esperan a fuera – **__asentimos con la cabeza pero el dobe le quito el maletín y la mochila de deportes para que no hiciera más esfuerzos._

_ Caminamos con dirección a la salida cuando vimos el coche de sus empresas estacionado, se despidió de todos __**– Me voy el doctor estará esperándome, nos vemos mañana – **__el dobe metió sus cosas en la cajuela pero antes de irse tú le diste el recipiente con las flores de chocolate amargo y le dijiste __**– No es necesario que cocine para mi novio y para mí, aquí están sus galletas Akasuna-san – **__ella sonrió, te quito el recipiente y se dirigió a Gaara __**–**__**No vengas a mi casa hoy no quiero recibir visitas, nos vemos chicos – **__se subió al automóvil y este se perdió de vista al doblar la esquina._

_ Gaara se despidió al llegar su auto y se fue, nosotros teníamos que esperar y fue cuando Ino nos dijo __**– Jamás habían peleado hasta ahora y verlos así hace que me ponga de los nervios – **__todos asentimos pues es que de verdad tenían una presencia imponente y se sentía la mala vibra, estuvimos en silencio hasta que Choji nos dijo __**- ¿Creen que este bien?, es decir cayó fuertemente quizá se haya lesionado – **__de verdad que pensamos en esa posibilidad._

_ Cada quien se despidió al llegar su automóvil y al final solo quedamos tu hermana, Neji, tú y yo, ellos se fueron a la cafetería por un jugo y nos quedamos solos hasta que volteaste y me besaste de improvisto, parecías desesperada por ese beso, fue agresivo y cuando nos faltó el aire te separaste y me dijiste __**– No aceptes nada de Akasuna-san, no me gusta que tenga detalles así contigo en vez de eso debería tenerlos con Gaara-kun o sino terminara su relación y la verdad es que él no se merecería eso – **__asentí con la cabeza dándote a entender que no aceptaría nada de la presidenta pero no me paso por alto el nudo que se me hizo en el estómago, llegaron tus primos y varios minutos después nuestros auto, nos despedimos y abordamos. _

* * *

_Al llegar a casa mis padres estaban en el estudio arreglando unos papeles, subí a mi habitación a terminar los deberes del día siguiente hasta que mi madre me aviso que la comida estaba lista, comimos todos juntos y les platique del partido y la caída de Aono, mi madre me dijo __**– Es una chica muy buena y ha sufrido mucho ella y su hermano son excelentes personas pero últimamente hemos notado que ella y Sabaku No Gaara-kun no tienen una relación normal – **__me sorprendí pues no sabía que mis padres supieran de esa relación así que les pregunte __**- ¿Cómo saben de esa relación? – **__mi padre fue él que me contesto volteando la vista._

_**– En el mundo de los negocios no es noticia de que quizá algún día ambas empresas se unifiquen para crear un futuro monopolio – **__me sorprendí y me sentí raro de que ya muchas personas sabían de esa relación pero no le di importancia, terminamos de comer y subí nuevamente a mí habitación para terminar los deberes, mi madre me ayudo a bañarme y a vestirme además de informarme que el médico dijo que ya no era necesario usar muletas a partir de mañana._

_ Me sentí feliz porque así podría estar junto a ti sin las estorbosas muletas pero que aun así no podría jugar en la temporada pues el ligamento roto aún no estaba del todo recuperado, me dormí con el pensamiento de que te quería más que nunca y no me gustaba la sensación de vacío al saber que no probaría de nuevo los postres de Aono, pero elimine eso cuando pensé en lo feliz que serias cuando yo lo hiciera y pensando en ti me quede totalmente dormido._

* * *

_Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela y ya estaba el dobe junto con Ino al verme sin muletas corrieron a mi encuentro y ella me dijo __**– Por fin sin muletas, bien por ti – **__sonreí y en ese momento aparco el auto de la presidenta bajo y se veía mal tenía los ojos hinchados, Ino se acercó y le pregunto __**- ¿Paso algo malo? –**__ ella asintió, se mordió el labio y le dijo __**– La lesión de mi hombro es grave, tengo fracturado un hueso no jugaré en varios partidos por la carga que implica saltar en el aire y hacer estiramientos para alcanzar la pelota – **__estábamos sorprendidos._

_ No te había visto al llegar hasta que le dijiste a Aono __**– No debió esforzarse much,o ahora no podrá jugar y este año todos esperaban el tercer campeonato – **__me quede helado al ver que le decías algo así pues tú no sabías que en los otros años ella también había estado lesionada pero aun así nos había llevado a las finales de los campeonatos __**– No te preocupes Hyuuga-san pienso ganar ese campeonato de nuevo cueste lo que cueste de eso no hay duda – **__te sorprendiste por sus palabras y cuando ibas a contestarle intervino Shikamaru._

_**– Tú no sabes que Aono se lastimo en los otros años pero aun así nos llevó a las finales y ambas ganamos así que te pediría amablemente que primero te informes y después hables – **__estaba cabreado y nunca lo había visto así, tu asentiste con la cabeza, los demás chicos fueron llegando y notaron el ambiente tenso así que Sai le dijo a la presidenta __**– He hecho otra pintura y te la dedicare a ti en dos domingos más me gustaría que asistieras por favor, ustedes también chicos – **__Aono asintió con la cabeza y todos dijimos que si pues sus cuadros siempre habían sido hermosos, de pronto llego Gaara y te saludo con un beso en la mejilla para después decirle a Aono viendo hacia otro lado._

_**– Vaya que eres tonta de nuevo estas lesionada – **__nos tensamos al escuchar ese comentario y la presidenta le contesto __**– Si soy tan tonta como piensas entonces ¿por qué sales conmigo? – **__la mirada de su novio se clavó en ella y le contesto fríamente __**– Porque sí y con eso debería bastarte – **__ella sonrió y le dijo __**– No te ufanes de ello mira que cualquier día terminamos Sabaku – **__él se acercó amenazante a ella y le dijo __**– Me amas ¿no? entonces no creo que quieras terminar conmigo – **__Aono se acercó a él y le dijo __**– Eso lo crees tú pero yo francamente no estoy tan segura – **__se miraban ambos sin querer ceder ni un milímetro hasta que llego Sakura y le dijo a la presidenta._

_**– Aono gracias por haber venido a verlo ayer – **__ella asintió con la cabeza y camino a la entrada, todos caminamos atrás de ella, tú ibas tomada de mi mano hasta que te soltaste y te acercaste a Gaara y eso no pasó desapercibido por Aono quien se me quedo viendo fríamente para después voltear la vista, nos despedimos de Hanabi antes de subir las escaleras, después nos despedimos de los chicos que tenían diferentes salones a los nuestros._

_ Llegamos al salón y cada quien tomo asiento sin hablar hasta que llego el profesor Orochimaru, impartió su clase con varios ejercicios los cuales teníamos que terminar dentro del salón y yo por estar pensando en ti y en Gaara no escuche que me llamaba para resolver el primero, me levante temeroso y el profesor me dijo __**– Señor Uchiha ¿puede solo o necesita ayuda? – **__no supe que contestar y él se levantó del escritorio para dirigirse a la clase __**– Alguien que sea tan amable de ayudar a su compañero a resolver el ejercicio – **__volteé la mirada hacia tu lugar pero tu bajaste la mirada y me sentí decepcionado de no contar con tu apoyo._

_ Nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarme hasta que Aono se levantó de su asiento, me arrebato el plumón y resolvió el ejercicio en menos de dos minutos entrego el plumón al profesor y tomo asiento este se acercó a la pizarra para observar el resultado y volteo la vista hacia la presidenta __**– Como siempre un resultado acertado presidenta de clase, señor Uchiha planeo dejarle un trabajo de 150 ejercicios de este tipo y los quiero en dos semanas espero que los tenga listos a tiempo o sino reprobara mí materia, a su lugar ahora – **__me sentía mal._

_ No podía ser que tuviera tan poco tiempo, sentí la mirada de la presidenta en mí y baje la vista. nunca le había gustado que alguien del salón tuviera trabajos extras. Sonó el timbre para bajar al almuerzo, te levantaste y me dijiste __**– Perdón por no haberte ayudado pero es que la verdad tampoco yo le había entendido a los problemas ¿me perdonas Sasuke? – **__suspire y acepte con la cabeza, salimos del salón y me encontré al profesor Orochimaru __**– Uchiha estos son tus 150 ejercicios hoy es miércoles los quiero en dos semanas el miércoles de nuestra próxima clase a mano resueltos, con permiso – **__mire la hoja y de verdad que eran 150 ejercicios._

_ El dobe me dijo __**– Te compadezco teme mira que hacer todos esos ejercicios y para colmo es que no entendiste nada de nada – **__trate de sonreír, llegamos al árbol de cerezo, las chicas colocaron el mantel para que empezáramos a comer cuando Gaara le dijo a la presidenta __**– ¿Preparaste almuerzo para mí? – **__ella volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño __**– Hace mucho que no preparo almuerzo para ti además por mi hombro no prepare el mío me lo prepararon – **__tú le ofreciste tu almuerzo a Gaara y todos se te quedaron viendo._

_**– Come yo ya no tengo hambre – **__Aono se te quedo viendo y te dijo __**– El almuerzo que una chica prepara debe ofrecérselo a su novio no a otras personas – **__tú la miraste, sonreíste y le dijiste __**– Sasuke trae su almuerzo siempre y yo le puedo dar el mío a quien quiera si no le parece Akasuna-san entonces prepare uno para Gaara-kun – **__todos te volteamos a ver, la presidenta se levantó y te dijo __**– En ese caso Hyuuga prepara el almuerzo de Sabaku para que todos piensen que es tu novio y que Uchiha sea llamado "cornudo" porque si no te has dado cuenta tienes la vista de todos en ti – **__volteamos y la mayoría de los que se sentaban cerca de nosotros estaban viéndono._

_Tú te levantaste y le dijiste a Aono __**– No es mi problema que siendo la novia de Gaara-kun no pensaras en él y no le preparas el almuerzo, disculpe Akasuna-san pero en ese caso usted es una mala novia – **__la presidenta sonrío y en un movimiento rápido estaba en frente de ti y te dijo __**– Te equivocas Hyuuga pero si quieres darle tu almuerzo dáselo a mí no me interesa lo que haga con su vida – **__caminaste hacia Gaara y le diste tu almuerzo._

_ Él te agradeció con una sonrisa y entonces Aono se alejó caminando pero Hanabi se puso en pie y la detuvo con su voz la cual sonaba triste __**– Aono quédate por favor – **__ella volteo y le dijo __**– Necesito hablar con el equipo de voleibol eso es todo y Hanabi te ira bien en el examen de Cálculo III después de todo yo mismas te enseñe, suerte pequeña – **__sonrió y se le alejo, tu enojada volteaste y caminaste hacia tu hermana y le dijiste __**– Si tenías examen me hubieras pedido ayuda a mí no a Akasuna-san – **__ella volteo a mirarte y te dijo._

_**– Nunca te pediría ayuda a ti hermana cuando en lo único que piensas es en Uchiha así que no gracias y que sea la última vez que le haces algo como eso no sabes nada de Aono y la atacas solo porque ella… - **__no la dejaste terminar al golpearla en la mejilla derecha, todos nos sorprendimos, tu enojada le dijiste __**– Soy tu hermana así que me respetas – **__Hanabi recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a Ino __**– Cuando la veas dile que gracias por todo – **__se retiró caminando y volteé la mirada hacia ti, te estabas mordiendo el labio para no llorar, me levante y te abrace. _

* * *

_Sonó el timbre de regreso y recogimos todo para subir al salón de clases, cuando llegamos al salón ya estaba la presidenta sentada junto con varios compañeros más, Ino se acercó y le dijo algo al oído, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tomamos asiento y tú me dijiste __**– Perdón por hacerte presenciar esa faceta mía es solo que Hanabi y yo últimamente no somos unidas y me moleste al saber que no me pidió ayuda, siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato – **__te tome de la mano y negué con la cabeza para después besarte en los labios tiernamente._

_ Llego el profesor Ibiki para dar su clase, termino con una serie de ejercicios de tarea y me sentí mal pues vaya que si tenía tarea en esas semanas, la última clase fue la de la profesora Shizune y paso rápidamente pues no dejo nada de tarea, nos levantamos y recogimos todo en silencio para dirigirnos a la salida cuando tropezaste y te abrace por la cintura así nos mantuvimos, Naruto cargaba las cosas de Ino y esta me veía en su mirada se notaba la preocupación aunque no entendía porque ya que en ese momento yo era muy feliz a tu lado._

_ Iba pensando en eso cuando escuchamos la discusión de Aono y Gaara __**- ¡No me dejes hablando solo Aono! – **__ella caminaba rápido quería irse del lado de su novio __**- ¡Basta Gaara no quiero pelear! No soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta ¡no puedo más con esto, me haces daño! – **__se dio la vuelta pero Sabaku la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo __**– Si te vas se acabó Aono y yo nunca doy segundas oportunidades – **__ella bajo la mirada y le dijo __**– Bien se acabó Gaara y no es necesario que me des una segunda oportunidad no la necesitare, toma tu anillo – **__se lo quito de la mano y se lo dio._

_ Él lo recibió y se quitó el suyo, todos estábamos viendo esa escena además de los que aún no se iban, cuando creímos que se lo iba dar lo aventó y le dijo __**– Es basura después de todo se parece a su dueña – **__termino sonriendo, el dobe quería ir a partirle la cara pero Ino no le soltaba la mano, en eso Aono levanto la vista y le dijo __**– Si es basura, eso no lo voy a negar al igual que mis sentimientos por ti son basura Sabaku espero que te gusten las sobras que recibirás de su parte – **__nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando en ese momento _pero yo lo descubrí varios meses después y fue una total sorpresa.

C_amino con la vista en alto con el porte que la caracterizaba y abordo el automóvil que la esperaba, lo observamos irse y vimos que Gaara la vio alejarse para después decirle a Naruto __**– Tu prima sí que es una reina incluso en los momentos que le duelen siempre con la vista en alto al caminar, lo único que lamento de nuestra ruptura es que la muy maldita tiene mi primer balón, en fin que se le va a hacer –**__ camino con dirección a su auto y lo abordo._

_ El dobe estaba hecho una furia cuando note que seguías con la vista fija en ese auto te solté de la cintura y te tome de la mano, volteaste y me preguntaste __**- ¿Sabes a quien se refería Akasuna-san de eso de las sobras? – **__note cierta angustia en tu voz pero negué con la cabeza y tu suspiraste de alivio pero no le di importancia _que tonto fui en ese entonces ahí debí notar lo que pasaba pero estaba ciego por ti.

* * *

_Cuando llegue a mi casa mis padres no estaban, habían salido a una comida pero regresarían para la cena así que preferí no comer, estaba mal al saber que la presidenta había terminado su noviazgo cuando llevaban dos años de noviazgo y cuando ella me había dicho tan feliz que tenían planes de matrimonio, sentí un vacío en el estómago al saber que ella estaría triste._

_ Cuando llegaron mis padres cenamos juntos y me dijeron que Itachi llegaría el viernes de la próxima semana porque antes tenía que arreglar unos asuntos sino hubiera regresado en esa semana, él llegaría justo un día antes de ir a ver las pinturas de Sai y entonces recordé que el domingo era San Valentín y esperaba con ansias tu regalo aunque nosotros diéramos en el Día Blanco te regalaría un chocolate hecho por mí mismo decidí pedirle ayuda a mi madre quien acepto gustosa._

_ Esa misma noche practicamos y todos los intentos fallaron así que decidí que al día siguiente lo intentaría en cuanto llegara y mi madre dijo que cancelaria todo para ayudarme, me fascino la idea de que te regalaría algo y tú me regalarías algo hecho por ti._

* * *

_ Al día siguiente llegue y el dobe ya estaba en la puerta, me acerque a saludarlo pero se veía raro algo así como preocupado __**– Dobe ¿estás bien? – é**__l me miro y asintió con la cabeza para después decirme __**– Estoy preocupado por mi prima ayer ella y Gaara terminaron y no tengo ni idea de cómo estará ella, eso es todo – **__no conteste porque llego Ino y nos saludó efusivamente, después llegaste tú sin tu hermana y sin tu primo, corriste a abrazarme fue cuando te dije._

_**– Hinata el domingo es San Valentín y me gustaría pasar ese día contigo desde mediodía para darte algo ¿te gustaría a ti? – **__tu mirada se ilumino y asentiste con la cabeza para después darme un beso, nos separamos cuando escuchamos murmullos de los chicos que iban entrando algunos decían __**"Por fin Akasuna está sola, planeo conquistarla cueste lo que cueste", "Sabaku No-san es un maldito, mira que aventarle el anillo así mientras que ella se lo devolvió en la mano", "Es un desgraciado ese mapache sin cejas mira que dejar a Akasuna-san cuando esta tan cerca San Valentín", **__y muchos otros._

_ Nosotros estábamos tensos puesto que no sabíamos cómo manejar esa situación hasta que llego Sakura y nos dijo al ver que los murmullos nos habían afectado __**– Tranquilos ella está bien y no hagan caso de los comentarios ya saben cómo exageran todo – **__asentimos con la cabeza cuando se estaciono el carro de Sai y bajo con un regalo enorme, lo vimos como bicho raro hasta que nos dijo __**– Es para la presidenta ¿qué no saben qué día es hoy? – **__nos miramos entre todos para negar con la cabeza pues no teníamos idea de lo que hablaba hasta que Shikamaru y Choji llegaron con regalos._

_ Él primero nos dijo __**– Hoy se premian a los mejores de la escuela y siempre ha estado ella, siempre le hemos dado presentes cuando gana ¡¿cómo es posible que no se acordaran?! – **__Ino se veía aterrada al igual que el dobe y yo fingí no darle importancia al igual que tú, después llegaron tu hermana y Neji con dos cajas grandes no te pregunte porque no habías venido con ellos pero supuse porque, después llego Gaara sin nada se acercó y nos saludó como si nada hasta que tú le preguntaste._

_**- ¿No le trajiste nada a Akasuna-san? – **__todos lo miramos y él te respondió __**– No tengo necesidad de traerle algo cuando ya no somos nada – **__en ese momento se estaciono el carro de la presidenta y bajo con varias cajas en la que todos sabíamos que habían postres, Sai corrió a ayudarla y le dijo __**– Te deseo suerte – **__ella le sonrio y caminaron hasta nosotros __**– Buenos días a todos – **__todos la saludaron excepto tú y yo, cuando volteo la vista a Gaara el volteo la cara y se mordió el labio, fue cuando ella les dijo a los chicos._

_**– Traje postres para agradecerles los presentes que me trajeron – **__a todos se les ilumino la cara y a mí se me hizo agua la boca pero me mordí el labio para dejar de pensar en eso, entramos a la escuela y nos dirigimos al salón en el camino nos despedimos de Hanabi quien prometió juntarse en el almuerzo después de que acabara la ceremonia de premios._

* * *

_ Llegamos al salón y este estaba decorado con serpentinas, globos y muchas más cosas con el #1 dando por hecho que ella sería la mejor de la escuela además de que todos los compañeros tenían regalos en sus pupitres, ella entro al salón y todos la felicitaron anticipadamente, ella les agradeció con una reverencia, entro el profesor Orochimaru a impartir su clase cuando termino nos dijo a todos __**– Iremos **__**al salón de ceremonias para la premiación de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, después se iniciara el almuerzo que durara una hora en vez de media hora – **__recogimos lo necesario para salir y salimos después del profesor._

_ Llegamos al salón de ceremonias y tomamos asiento, diez minutos después empezó la ceremonia y apareció la directora Tsunade, ella era una mujer de unos 40 años, tenía el busto grandísimo y su cabello era rubio este estaba atado en dos coletas, en medio de las cejas tenía una marca azul empezó a hablar __**– Alumnos estamos reunidos para premiar a los mejores alumnos de cada grado, empezaremos con los alumnos de secundaria y después con los de preparatoria, cuando sean nombrados pasen por favor – **__pasaron solamente tres de secundaria uno por cada grado en total son seis los mejores._

_ Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria pasaron dos chicos que no conocíamos uno representando a primero y otro a segundo entonces hablo nuevamente la directora __**– Como primer lugar de tercero de preparatoria la alumna Akasuna Aono con promedio de 10 más honores en cada materia, pasa por favor – **__se levantó y todo el grupo irrumpió en aplausos, le otorgaron un diploma y un trofeo bajo del escenario e Ino la abrazo con fuerza y felicitándola, después empezó el almuerzo y todos nos dirigimos al árbol de cerezo._

_ Las chicas colocaron la manta y todos menos nosotros colocaron su almuerzo como siempre, Gaara no estuvo con nosotros, antes de empezar a almorzar Sai se levantó y se arrodillo frente a la presidenta para darle su regalo __**– Lo compre especialmente para ti, espero te guste – **__sonrió cálidamente _y solo con ella su sonrisa siempre es natural y cálida, _ella tomo el regalo y lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de todos, eran dos osos abrazados, una osita color crema y un osito café agarrados con un corazón morado que se abría y dejaba ver un mensaje que decía hermosa en inglés este se iluminaba y sonaba una melodía además había una caja de chocolates rellenos de vainilla sus favoritos _ahora le gustan con chocolate amargo pero Sai le sigue regalando con vainilla, _ella se levantó y lo abrazo pero Sai no la quería soltar hasta que le dijo __**– Si no me sueltas te castro – **__él rio y la soltó._

_Él siguiente en levantarse y darle su regalo fue Choji, lo abrió y era un Bob Esponja enorme junto con Patricio Estrella y Gari en medio de ellos con una caja de chocolates ella se levantó y lo abrazo dándole las gracias, después se levantó Shikamaru dándole su regalo era una Arenita Mejilla y Calamardo Tentáculos en grande, la primera tenía un collar atado de oro con una estrella en oro blanco y el segundo un reloj en su muñeca él la ayudo a colocárselos y Aono se desabrocho varios botones de la camisa para que el collar se le viera se levantó y lo abrazo dándole las gracias._

_ Después se levantó Neji y le dio un regalo, ella lo abrió y era Don Cangrejo junto con Perlita además de un ramo de rosas blancas y una cajita con pendientes de diamantes, ella lo abrazo y le dio las gracias, la última en levantarse fue Hanabi quien le entrego una caja mediana en la que venía Plancton y su esposa Karen la computadora adentro venia una azucena su flor favorita _ahora las que le gustan son todas las que le regalo _después le extendió una caja pequeña la abrió y dentro venia una pulsera de oro blanco con flores y dos boletos a Italia con fecha de viajar de tres meses para que fuera con quien quisiera, ella se levantó y la abrazo dándole las gracias._

_ Empezamos a comer cuando cada quien agarro su plato y se empezó a servir de todo lo que había, comimos entre silencios tu y yo pues parecías disgustada hasta que te levantaste y me dijiste __**– Quiero estar un momento sola, no me sigas por favor – **__me quede sentado viendo como tú te alejabas, los chicos me miraron con empatía y volteé la mirada pues me sentía incómodo, estaba pensando en ti y en que tenías cuando la voz de Aono me saco de la ensoñación en la que me encontraba._

_**– He preparado un rico pastel de chocolate cortado en forma de corazón decorado con flores entre sus ingredientes se encuentran cacao en polvo, esencia de vainilla, yogurt sin azúcar y chocolate en polvo, espero que les guste lo hice por San Valentín – **__coloco tres cajas con tres pasteles en frente de nosotros, todos se dispusieron a cortar su pedazo y lo degustaron como si nunca hubieran probado uno, sentí su vista fija en mí soltó un suspiro._

_ Corto una rebanada y me dijo __**– Toma, ella no sabrá que lo has probado porque dudo que regrese y nadie dirá nada – **__asentí con la cabeza porque de verdad que quería probarlo cuando lo empecé a degustar sentí que estaba en el cielo pues era delicioso, todos repetimos hasta que no quedo nada, ella recogió las cosas y se dispuso a ir a tirarlas, Sai la acompaño y regresaron riéndose, sentí ira por verla tan feliz con él pero trate de calmarme hasta que él le dijo a ella __**– Aono me gustaría que fueras vestida muy lindamente a ver la pintura que te dedicare, la hice pensando en ti – **__ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

_ Seguimos platicando hasta que el dobe le pregunto a ella __**- ¿Estas bien?, digo después de que terminaras con Gaara me preocupas y no solo a mi sino a todos – **__ella suspiro y volteando la vista nos dijo __**– Estaré bien porque sé que lo olvidare más rápido de lo que pienso, además de que tengo que decirles que Sabaku y yo pensábamos casarnos después de salir de la preparatoria pero ahora ya no, no me dejare vencer por esto créanme porque no soy la clase de persona que se deja vencer por una relación fallida soy la clase de persona que solo ve hacia adelante y que olvida el pasado para continuar, lo olvidare es decir lo amé como a ninguno pero por algo no funciono lo nuestro y eso es todo, no quiero que sientan lástima o algo hacia mí porque me encuentro bien ¿de acuerdo? – **__todos asintieron con la cabeza y yo me sentí muy bien al escuchar que lo olvidaría pero me sobresalte al verte llegar con Gaara, te veías muy feliz te acercaste y te sentaste a mi lado para decirme._

_**– Me lo encontré mientras caminaba por el patio y decidimos venir hacia aquí – **__me tomaste de la mano y Gaara se dirigió a Aono __**– Te felicito por tu premio – **__ella le dio las gracias y no se dijeron nada más, termino el almuerzo y Sai junto con Shikamaru ayudaron a la presidenta para subir con sus regalos al llegar al salón, los colocaron en la parte de atrás del salón prometieron regresar para llevarlos a su auto, nos despedimos de ellos y pasados diez minutos entro la profesara Kurenai felicito a Aono con un ramo de rosas rojas y unos chocolates, ella le dio las gracias y continuo la clase, salimos después de la clase del profesor Kabuto con dirección a la salida antes de salir todos los compañeros que eran 20 le entregaron regalos a Aono quien los acepto con un gracias a todos._

_ Entre todos la ayudaron a bajar los presentes y aun así tuvieron que regresar por más regalos que se habían quedado, cuando todo estuvo abajo me tomaste de la mano y me alejaste de todos para decirme __**– Quiero que sea domingo de verdad que quiero estar contigo a solas – **__asentí con la cabeza y te bese, necesitaba hacerlo, no quería soltarte para nada, nos separamos por falta de aire, llego tu carro y te subiste tu sola cuando te alejaste le pregunte a Hanabi._

_**- ¿Por qué no se van con ella? – **__ella me miro directamente y me dijo __**– No queremos ir con ella, últimamente me estresa estar cerca de ella además peleo con Neji – **__lo volteé a ver y le pregunte __**- ¿Por qué te peleaste con ella? – **__el bajo la mirada y tomo de la mano a Hanabi para decirnos __**– Le hicimos saber nuestra relación hace dos días y le dijimos que su padre la había aceptado después de todo alguna vez debería casarme con ella pero lo quise hacer bien primero conociéndola y después siendo amigos, hasta que logre que fuéramos novios y ella nos dijo que no podíamos tener una relación porque yo era alguien que no la merecía a pesar de que heredaría las empresas al casarme con ella discutimos y nos dijo que no quería que le habláramos y eso es lo que estamos haciendo – **__me quede sorprendido._

_ No podía creer que tu les dijeras algo como eso a ellos que eran tu familia, no le conteste pero me quedé asombrado, llegaron los carros y se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedamos la presidenta y yo en total silencio, ella no me dijo nada y yo tampoco, nuestros carros llegaron juntos y la ayudaron a subir los presentes que le habían regalado cuando me iba a subir me detuvo al hablar __**– Hice este pastel ayer en la noche es del que comiste hoy pero con chocolate amargo porque no te gustan lo dulce, pensaba dártelo así que aquí esta, espero que lo disfrutes – **__lo tome y antes de que dijera algo se subió rápidamente a su auto y este arranco, me subí al mío y me fui directo a mi casa cuando recordé los 150 ejercicios que se me habían olvidado empezar y que para colmo no entendía nada decidí que los haría al llegar o al menos intentarlo._

* * *

_Cuando llegue a casa mi madre me llevo directo a la cocina para empezar a practicar sobre el postre que te regalaría de la mayoría de los intentos no cuajaban bien o eran demasiados dulces y cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde le dije que al día siguiente pues tenía deberes, subí a mi habitación para tratar de realizar los deberes aunque fue un poco difícil pues no entendí los del maestro Orochimaru quien fue que me dejo los 150, hice los de los demás profesores excepto esos._

_ Dieron las nueve de la noche y me adentre en el baño pues quería despejar mi mente y fue cuando pensé que si de verdad te conocía lo suficiente pues a veces tus actitudes me extrañaban y siempre que estabas con Gaara me sentía incómodo como si tuvieras algo con el, negué con la cabeza era imposible que tu hicieras eso porque no eras así, me termine de bañar y me coloque la pijama cuando me iba a dormir sonó mi celular lo busque y conteste - **Sasuke-kun ¿podríamos vernos en diez minutos fuera de tu casa?** - eras tú._

_ Al principio me sorprendí porque no te había dado mi celular pero después me sentí muy feliz al saber que habías hecho el esfuerzo de conseguir mi celular, te conteste -** Claro en diez minutos fuera de mi casa**- colgaste, me apresure a cambiarme, me puse un pantalón entubado café con unos converse blancos, una camisa de manga corta con el slogan de la selección de Brazil y una chaqueta negra, salí de la casa en menos de seis minutos._

_ Salí de mi casa y estabas esperandome, te veías hermosa llevabas un pescador blanco que se ceñía bastante a tu cuerpo, unas sandalias abiertas y una camisa de tirantes que se combinaban con tu piel esta te llegaba varios dedos debajo de la cintura era blanca pero en la parte inferior de esta tenía encaje azul claro, tu cabello iba suelto y traías una chaqueta café, te adelantaste y me saludaste -** Perdón por hacerte salir a esta hora pero necesitaba verte** - me rodeaste el cuello con tus brazos y yo te tome de la cintura acercandote a mi cuerpo._

_ Me acerque a tu boca y te bese con desesperación, me adentre en tu boca y nuestras lenguas danzaron, quite mis manos de tu cintura y enrede mis dedos en tu cabello, nos separamos por falta de aire, me miraste y me dijiste - **Caminemos por el parque, te quiero cerca** - caminamos en dirección al parque e ibamos tomados de las manos, me sentía tan feliz contigo que por primera vez pude sonreir y olvidarme de todo lo demás incluso de los 150  
ejercicios._

_ Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el césped viendo las estrellas volteaste y me dijiste - **Prometeme que nunca me vas a dejar por otra chica** - te mire y sonreí, _jamás te engañaría con otra, nunca, pero en cambio tú si me engaste con otro_, te conteste aprentando más tu mano - **Jamás te engañare con otra, no mientras tú y yo estemos juntos** - sonreiste ante mi contestación, fue la primera vez en que te ame con todas mis ganas, después de unos minutos me dijiste._

_ - **¿Sabes?, últimamente he sido una engreída con las personas a las que más quiero como mi hermana o Neji y no sabes cuanto lo lamento, además de que he sido una mala amiga con Akasuna-san y no sabes cuanto quisiera disculparme con ella y lo hare de verdad, pero no es solo eso, la he provocado con Gaara-kun cuando no debería hacer eso sabiendo que acaban de terminar una relación pero es que Gaara-kun es una buena persona y últimamente está pasando por problemas con su padre es por eso que he estado con él, lamento si eso de alguna manera te ha molestado de verdad que lo siento si ha sido así** - terminaste derramando algunas lágrimas y te abrace besando tu frente._

_ Trate de transmitirte que todo estaba bien, te dije - **Sólo debes disculparte con ellos y verás que estaran bien de nuevo como si nada hubiera sucedido** - asentiste con la cabeza, nos recostamos sobre el césped abrazados hasta que dieron las once de la noche y caminamos de regreso a casa tomados de la mano, te deje en la tuya y me despedí con un beso para después irme a la mía, mis padres se encontraban dormidos y yo me adentre  
en mi habitación para preparar todo, sería viernes y se acercaba el domingo._

* * *

_Al día siguiente me levante con mucho sueño pero lo disimule, arregle mis cosas y baje a desayunar, mis padres estaban terminando y cuando mi madre me vio me dijo - **Sasuke practicas solo querido porque tengo unos pendientes importantes en la empresa, te deseo suerte ****mi amor** - me beso en la mejilla y ambos salieron por la puerta, me sentí mal porque el chocolate no salía bien pero esta vez lo haría porque si y ya, desayune rápido y subí al carro para ir a la escuela._

_ Cuando llegue a la escuela estaba el dobe solo recargado en la entrada me acerque y lo salude - **Hola ¿te sucede algo?** - él volteo y sonrió para después abrazarme y decirme - **El domingo es San Valentín y estoy repasando en la mente todo lo que haremos ese día Ino y yo ¿tú tienes algo planeado con tu novia?** - sonreí y asentí con la cabeza para contestarle - **Si, planeé un día espectacular** - después llego Ino y nos saludo, varios minutos después llegaste tú me saludaste con un beso en la mejilla y te dirigiste a Ino y al dobe._

_ - **Siento haberles hecho pasar malos ratos con mi actitud de engreída, les pido disculpas si los he molestado con mi comportamiento, quiero estar bien con ustedes, disculpenme por favor** - sus caras eran de sorpresa pero después de unos segundos ambos sonrieron para tranquilizarte e Ino te dijo - **No te preocupes empecemos de nuevo pero esta vez solo se tu misma** - sonreiste y suspire tranquilo, después llegaron Sai, Choji y Shikamaru y les pediste perdón de la misma manera._

_ Ellos te dijeron que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada y sonreiste feliz al saber que todo estaba bien, después llego Aono y cuando le ibas a hablar ella se dirigió a Sakura quien ya habia llegado - **Necesito que te quedes en el almuerzo en el salón para firmar todos los trabajos atrasados de la semana que faltaste se me había olvidado pero quiero hacerlo hoy mismo ¿entendiste?** - ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando le ibas a decir algo se  
dirigio a mi._

_ - **Uchiha, Orochimaru-sensei me pidió que le entregaras los trabajos este lunes de esta semana, pues saldremos a un viaje el miércoles de esta semana y no tiene tiempo para revisarlos el siguiente miércoles ya que se ausentará ese día, necesito ir a arreglar el asunto del viaje y los permisos los vere en el salón** - y se adentro en la escuela, me quede de piedra eran 150 ejercicios que hacer en 3 días si contaba ese día de escuela contando que aun no podía hacer tu chocolate pero ese asunto era más importante que los ejercicios así que ya me las arreglaria después._

_ Nos adentramos en la escuela y en el camino nos despedimos de tu hermana y Neji quienes ya te trataban bien y me alegre de que hubieras arreglado las cosas con ellos._

* * *

_ Llegamos al salón y la presidenta estaba ya en el te, encaminaste a hablarle pero cuando te vio se levanto y salió del salón casi tirandonos, te mordiste el labio y reconocí que estabas mal porque al parecer ella no queria areglar las cosas contigo, volvió al salón platicando con el profesor Kabuto de algunas cosas que no escuchamos, la siguiente clase fue con la maestra Kurenai y nos dejo unos ejercicios._

_ Así llegamos al almuerzo y la presidenta junto con Sakura se quedaron a arreglar los trabajos atrasados pero bajarían en diez minutos, llegamos al árbol de cerezo y colocamos todo para almorzar, ese almuerzo fue bastante ameno pues todos hablaban sobre el viaje al que iríamos aunque no sabiamos a donde, después llegaron la presidenta y Sakura, tomaron asiento y tomaron un plato para servirse la comida._

_ Terminamos y cuando estabamos recogiendo todo te acercaste a la presidenta y ella te dijo antes de que hablaras - **Pongamos las cosas claras Hyuuga, no tengo ninguna intención de ser tu amiga** - te sorprendiste y le contestaste - **¿Por qué Akasuna-san?** - Aono suspiro y te dijo - **Mis razones no te importan pero descuida te tratare con respeto pero no quiero ningun vínculo contigo** - tú le dijiste - **Está bien Akasuna-san** - recojimos todo en silencio y subimos al salón._

_Aono al doblar las escaleras tropezo con Gaara y cayo de sentón inmediatamente su exnovio le tendio la mano y ella se la aparto con un manotazo, todos en los pasillos los veían, ella volteo la cara y le dijo - **No necesito tu ayuda Sabaku** - él se desespero y en un rápido momvimiento se arrodillo y colo sus manos en su espalda y en sus piernas para levantarla y le dijo - E**l que hayamos terminado no significa que no me preocupe por ti princesa** - ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista._

_ Le dijo - **Está bien lo tendre en cuenta** - la cargo hasta entrar al salón y la bajo enfrente de su lugar para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella, Aono se mordio el labio y Gaara se levanto para ir a su lugar, el profesor Ibiki entro e impartio su clase, la siguiente clase era natación con la profesora Anko bajamos deprisa para cambiarnos, yo ya podría hacer ejercicios, salimos cambiados y nos dio instrucciones para que hicieramos equipos pues practicariamos relevos serían chicos vs chicas y eran de dos equipos en dos._

_ Mi equipo se enfrento al tuyo, el primer relevo fuiste tú contra Gaara y él lo otorgo primero, inmediatamente salió Neji mientras que de tu lado salio Sakura ella llego justo con Neji, los siguientes en salir fueron el dobe e Ino, él toco primero y como dos segundos después toco ella, salí yo y la presidenta Aono de lejos logre distinguir que traía el hombro izquierdo vendado cuando di la vuelta ella la dio igual, ibamos emparejados y todos nos daban ánimos gritando por su ganador._

_ Volteé la vista y te vi apoyandome a mí y no a tu compañera, tome impulso para sacar aunque fuera una cabeza y gane, la presidenta llego varios segundos después tocandose el hombro, se veía cansada le costaba tomar aire pero todos estaban felicitandome, se acerco la profesora Anko a ella y le dijo algo que no escuche, después le toco el hombro y Aono se mordio el labio, la profesora nos mando a callar y escuchamos lo que le dijo a la presidenta._

_ - **No harás más ejecicios hasta que tu hombro este bien ni siquiera estabas bien cuando nadaste, descansa** - ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando se le iba a acercar Ino ella le dijo - **Después Ino, necesito aire** - se coloco sus sandalias y se quito el gorro del uniforme para salir de la instalación, mientras estaban los relevos de los demás compañeros pedi permiso para salir a los sanitarios, camine y me encontre a Aono viendo el calendario de los juegos de voleibol, se veía bastante mal, me iba a acercar pero me detuve al verla golpear con sus puños la pizarra de anuncios para después gritar con impotencia y sentarse en cuclillas.  
_

* * *

_Regrese al salón después de ver a la presidenta así, cuando iba volteando después de cerrar la puerta note que me abrazabas para decirme - **Le ganaste a Akasuna-san te felicito, se lo merecía mira que nadar aun cuando sabe que esta mal del hombro, se ve que no le gusta perder** - te iba a contestar cuando vi que ladeabas la cabeza y abrias los ojos, te solte y volteé para encontrarme con Aono, paso a nuestro lado y tomo asiento en las gradas._

_ Tú y yo fuimos donde la maestra para realizar los ejercicios que estaban haciendo los demás, se termino el día de escuela con esa clase y corrimos a cambiarnos pero Aono no se cambio, se acerco a la profesora para decirle algo y ella asintió con la cabeza, no fue a los vestidores de las chicas, al salir las chicas nos dijeron que sus cosas seguían ahí, le mando un mensaje a Naruto diciendo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas que no la esperaramos._

_ Decidimos irnos, primero llego tu auto y te despediste de todos con una sonrisa después me besaste y me dijiste - **El domingo en el parque al mediodía en la banca de siempre** - asentí con la cabeza y te bese, te fuiste junto con tu primo y hermana, después llego el coche de Sai quien se despidio de nosotros tratando de sonreir en vano porque fue fingida, el siguiente en irse fue Choji despidiendose de todos con la boca llena, después se fue Shikamaru deseandonos un feliz día de la amistad._

_ Los siguientes fueron Gaara quien nos deseo un buen día de San Valentín, después se fue Ino junto con Naruto porque irían a la casa de este último, mi coche llegó pero le pedi que me esperara, corrri lo más rápido que pude a las instalaciones de natación cuando escuche un grito, era la profesora Anko - **¡Maldita sea Aono más rápido! ¡No quieres jugar con tu equipo!** - se escuchaba el mover del agua, supuse que estaba nadando, escuche de nuevo a la profesora._

_ - **¡Más rápido! ¡Demuestra que eres la capitana!** - se escucho que el agua se ajitaba más para después gritar la profesora - _**¡Eso, así se hace! Ahora sal del agua**_ - se escucho que salian por el movimiento en el piso de la instalación, la presidenta le contesto - **El doctor dijo que en dos semanas **  
**estaré bien pero que es necesario que no haga mucho esfuerzo podre jugar de nuevo con Konan para definir quien pasa a la final** - la profesora le dijo - **Más te vale que ganes capitana Aono, venga, hora de ir a casa** - se escucho la puerta de los vestidores y corri al auto para irme pero no fui lo suficiente rápido como para que la profesora no me viera._

_ - **Uchiha ¿qué haces aquí?** - sonreí y le dije - **Se me había caído mi celular y ya lo encontre ahora me voy** - antes de esperar su respuesta corri, me subí al auto y suspire._

* * *

_ Llegue a casa y mis padres no estaban pero empeze a preparar el chocolate que te regalaria cuando crei que no estaba lo suficientemente espeso, estuve hasta las ocho de la noche y me quedo, lo probe y sabia bien, cuando llego mi madre se lo hice probar y me felicito, estaba perfecto, cenamos juntos y después me subi a mi habitación._

_ Me di un baño y pense en Aono, su más grande pasión era el voleibol y verla lamentarse no jugar me revolvía el estómago, sentí un vacío cuando la vi golpear la pizarra de anuncios pense que era empatía y sali de la ducha, me vesti con la pijama y me recoste en la cama, me quede profundamente dormido._

* * *

_ Me levante a las diez de la mañana pues era sábado, desayune solo pues mi padres ya lo habían hecho, cuando termine mi madre me acompaño a comprar regalos para los chicos y algo para ti, al llegar al centro comercial había una decoración muy empalagosa pero no dije nada, visitamos una tienda donde le compre a Ino unos aretes de corazones de oro y en esa misma tienda le compre a Hanabi una pulsera de estrellas de oro blanco, en la siguiente tienda le compre a Shikamaru el libro que quería a Choji le compre una consola de videojuegos que quería y a Sai le compre un nuevo taburete para pintar._

_ Vimos varias tiendas y encontre el regalo para Gaara le compre una muñequera de su equipo favorito y una sudadera y al dobe le compre unos tenis de Jamaica y unos muñequitos de esos rastitas, y en la última tienda que entre te compre un collar de diamantes y unos aretes a juego además de chocolates para todos, a la presidenta no le compre nada, salimos del centro comercial y en cuanto llegue a casa los envolvi y mande a sus casas, comimos juntos pero mis padres tuvieron que irse a una cena importante con unos inversionistas, no cene solo me bañe y programe la alarma a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente para levantarme y ordenar todo._

* * *

_Desperte por el sonido del despertador, baje a la cocina y mis padres estaban desayunando, mamá tenía un nuevo collar así que supuse que papá se lo había regalado, y mi papá tenía un nuevo celular y cartera, desayunamos juntos y me subi a bañar a las diez de la mañana, sali media hora después y me coloque unos pantalones azul marino entubados, unos converse blancos, una camisa negra y arriba de esta un suéter gris con dos franjas blancas y en medio de estas líneas negras y una franja más ancha de color morado._

_ En el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón coloque una cadena dando un aire de rebeldía, me subi el suéter varios dedos y me coloque una pulsera además de un collar con una cruz, aliste mi cartera y mi celular, tome tus regalos y sali de mi casa a las once y media con dirección al parque, mientras caminaba distinguí a muchas parejas entregandose regalos, llegue a nuestra banca al diez para las doce y aún no llegabas... eran las doce y media y no aparecías, me senti mal porque no llegabas... _

_Una de la tarde y no estabas a mi lado... una y media y me empezaba a desesperar así que te marque a tu celular, varios intentos después y contestaste - **¿Hola?** - se escuchaba mucho ruido, te conteste - **Hinata ¿dónde estas?, nos quedamos de ver a las doce y son casi las dos de la tarde -** tardaste en contestar - **Lo siento te mande un mensaje diciendo que no podría ir porque me había surgido un compromiso con unos amigos Sasuke** - me enoje y te conteste gritando - **¡¿Prefieres a tus amigos a mi que soy tu novio?!** - varias personas voltearon a verme pero no le di importancia._

_ Reiste y me dijiste - **No es eso pero hace mucho que no los veía, anda nos veremos mañana en el colegio además tienes los 150 ejercicios** - me quede helado ¡si no los pensaba hacer por hacer tu maldito pastel, trate de calmarme y te conteste - **Hinata es día de los enamorados se supone que lo pasemos juntos porque somos pareja, no me puedes hacer esto** - tardaste en contestar de nuevo y suspiraste para decirme._

_ - **Lo siento de verdad pero no puedo ir, son mis amigos más cercanos y quiero estar con ellos, perdoname por eso, de verdad lo lamento, nos vemos mañana** - no me dejaste responder y colgaste, me senti mareado y tome asiento en la banca para tratar de tranquilizarme, senti un nudo en la garganta por tu desplante, me levante enojado y choque con alguien, se le cayo algo y me arrodille para levantarselo y vaya sopresa al levantar la  
vista ¡era la presidenta!._

_ Se veía muy hermosa, tenía un vestido con tirantes delgados siendo hasta la parte debajo de los pechos negro y el resto blanco con dos apartados uno arriba de las rodillas y el otro varios centímetros arriba de este además de que tenía encaje negro en la parte inferior de cada apartado, tenía una rosa mediana colocada a la altura del pecho izquierdo, su cabello pelirrojo lo traia suelto pero enchinado parecían unos hermosos caireles, traia puesta una diadema blanca con un pequeño moño sobre esta._

_ Una pulsera gruesa de oro y un anillo con un corazón en medio, sus zapatos cubrian sus dedos dejando ver la demás parte del pie tenían un pequeño tacón apenas de dos o tres centímetros eran de color azul con un moño pequeño en la parte de enfrente, se veía preciosa - **Lo siento por no fijarme y tirarte**  
**tu cartera** - sostenía una cartera azul marino con una flor dorada en la parte izquierda de esta siendo la abertura esta misma, se la entregue - **Gracias Uchiha** - nos quedamos en silencio hasta que le pregunte._

_ - **¿Puedo saber a dónde ibas?** - ella abrio los ojos asombrada por la pregunta y me contesto - **A comprar un libro** - me sorependí al escuchar esa respuesta pero recorde que habia terminado con su novio, ella me pregunto - **¿Dónde esta Hyuuga?** - sonreí y le conteste -** Con unos amigos así que no pudo venir** - ella bajo la vista y me dijo - **Siento que no pasen el día juntos como todas las parejas por cierto supongo que ya terminaste los 150 ejercicios** - negue con la cabeza y me dijo - **Pues ve el lado positivo tienes tiempo de realizarlos** - le conteste - **No entendi nada y me la pase haciendo un pastel para darselo pero no llego** - ella bajo la vista para ver la bolsa de regalo y sonrió._

_ - **Es afortunada de que te hayas tomado el tiempo, ahora si me disculpas en verdad que quiero comprar ese libro** - se iba a ir pero la tome de la muñeca y le dije - **Te acompaño** - abrio los ojos asombrada y nego con la cabeza - **Necesitas terminar el trabajo y no quiero quitarte el tiempo** - negue con la cabeza y le dije - **Quiero acompañarte, venga** - asintió con la cabeza y se solto de mi agarre._

_ Caminamos en silencio hasta que le dije - **¿Por qué necesitas tan urgentemente ese libro?** - bajo la vista y me contesto - **Es un regalo, visite varias librerias pero lo tenian agotado y lo encargue a la libreria me llamaron ayer y me dijeron que lo tendrian hoy que podia pasar a la hora que quisiera por el ¿que haras con los ejercicios?** - me sorepndi por que se tomara tantas molestias por un regalo, le conteste - **Necesitare ayuda para hacerlos y sino pues reprobare** - no dijimos nada hasta que me dijo a que libreria iriamos, no estaba lejos de allí así que caminamos y de lejos logre divisarla.  
_

* * *

_Llegamos a la libreria y ella se acerco a la caja para hablar con la vendedora, en menos de cinco minutos la compra estaba efectuada, salimos y me dijo - **El pastel que le hiciste se derretira por el calor** - no me había acordado en lo absoluto pero le conteste - **No importa hare otro, ¿puedo saber porqué no estas con alguien en este día?** - ella rió suavemente y me contesto - **Termine con mi novio Uchiha y todos mis amigos estan ****con su pareja ¿con quien voy a pasarlo?, además mi hermano esta en casa con su novia Hamasaki Ayumi y no me apetecía verlos acaramelados y tenia que ir por el libro, eso es todo** - asentí con la cabeza y le dije._

_ - **¿Sabes? Itachi volvera este viernes y planeo hablar con él porque quiero que volvamos a hacer los hermanos que eramos antes** - ella me miro y sonrió para decirme - **Me alegro que vayas a hablar con él** - caminamos en silencio hasta que un chico choco con ella y le tiro la bolsa del libro, la levanto y se le quedo viendo embobado para decirle - **Preciosa lamento haberte hecho daño al chocar contigo** - Aono se le quedo viendo y yo sentí una furia horrible hacia ese sujeto, pero ella le contesto._

_ - **No hay problema pero para la próxima ten más cuidado** - me tomo de la mano y el sujeto cuando vio eso se alejo, me solto la mano y suspiro para decirme - **Odio que me digan preciosa y que además me traten como una maldita princesa cuando me ven** - me quede asombrado por que ella de verdad que era hermosa como para no querer escuchar alagos y sentia un calor en el estómago cuando me tomo de la mano - **Eres preciosa así que no debe afectarte el comentario del sujeto** - ella se mordio el labio y me contesto._

_ - **No es eso, es que no me gusta que la gente solo se fije en mi fisico, tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?** - sonrei para decirle - **Se que tienes sentimientos pero tambien eres hermosa, que se le va a hacer** - ella suspiro hasta que me dijo - **¿Necesitas ayuda con los ejercicios?** - volteé a verla y me asombre pues de verdad que la necesitaba pero jamás espere que ella me ayudara - **Si y bastante** - ella me dijo - **¿Te puedo ayudar?** - senti que un peso se me iba._

_ - **Claro, de verdad que me harias un favor** - ella bajo la vista y me dijo - **Bien entonces vayamos a tu casa** - caminamos en silencio hasta que le dije - **¿Recibiste regalos de los chicos?** - ella bajo la mirada y me dijo - **De todos excepto de uno pero no importa sabía que no me daría nada** - me senti un cabrón por no haberle mandado un regalo y le dije - **Lo lamento pero tu me dijiste que no éramos amigos pero de verdad que te dare algo mañana** - ella se detuvo y me dijo._

_ - **Lamento haberte dicho que no éramos amigos pero me afecto tu comentario en el hospital y no es necesario que me des algo, vamos caminemos porque son muchos ejercicios** - llegamos a mi casa y solo estaba mi madre en la sala, cuando me vio entrar corrio a abrazarme y a decirme - **¿Cómo te fue con Hinata-chan?** - no supe que contestarle y fue cuando la presidenta entro, mi madre se quedo asombrada para después decirme - **Sasuke ¿no estabas con Hinata-chan?** - negue con la cabeza para decirle._

_ - **No pudo asistir a la cita por un compromiso** - la presidenta se acerco y le dijo a mi madre haciendo una reverencia - **Buenos días señora Uchiha espero no molestarla** - mi madre sonrio y le dijo -** Por supuesto que no querida tú jamás molestarías y ¿a qué se debe tu visista?** - me adelante a contestarle - **Me ayudará con un trabajo que no entendí eso es todo** - mi madre sonrio y le pregunto a la presidenta - **¿Quieres comer algo o tomar algo querida?** - la presidenta le dijo._

_ - **Agua por favor** - mi madre asintió con la cabeza y le dijo - **La llevare al cuarto de Sasuke** - se retiro y yo suspire la verdad es que me daba miedo que mi madre pudiera decir algo malo de ti y la verdad es que no me apetecía discutir con ella, me adelante y le indique el camino a la presidenta, cuando entro me dio vergüenza que viera mi habitación pero no dijo nada sobre esta, al contario solo se quedo de pie esperando que le enseñara los ejercicios, los busque y le pase la hoja los reviso rápidamente y me dijo._

_ - **Terminaremos en dos o tres horas a lo mucho** - me quede sorprendido, joder si los hubiera hecho solo me hubiera dormido a la media noche, tomo asiento en mi cama y yo en el pequeño escritorio, cuando ibamos a empezar mi madre toco y traia el agua de ella y un pedazo de pastel de fresas y a mi tambien me traia pastel pero con leche, la presidenta le agradecio y los coloco en el escritorio, empezo a dictarme y yo a escribir._

_ Los ejercicios eran de resultados de monto, capital, interés simple, compuesto, tablas de cotización, ejercicios de determinar el tiempo de préstamos, terminamos en dos horas y me dijo - **Come el pastel que trajo tu madre** - asentí con la cabeza, mire el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde, mientras comiamos el pastel te dije - **Lamento haberte ofendido en el hospital, de verdad que lo siento** - me miraste y me dijiste - **Tranquilo no pasa nada ¿amigos?** - asentí con la cabeza y le pregunte._

_ - **¿Para quién es el libro?** - miraste la bolsa, te levantaste por el y me lo entregaste - **Feliz Día de San Valentín Sasuke** - me quede helado, no podía ser cierto, tome la bolsa y el libro venía envuelto, lo saque y lo abri ¡era el sexto libro de la Saga Vanir!, ¡el libro de la alquimista!, yo lo habia buscado en todo Japón pero estaba agotado y no le habia dicho a nadie así que le pregunte - **¿Cómo sabias que no lo tenia?** - ella me miro con sorpresa y me contesto._

_ - **Es ovio que no recuerdas así que te dire, un día en clase de deportes hace dos meses me dijiste que no lo habías encontrado y que de verdad querias leerlo, te dije que yo tambien era fan de Lena Valenti y que tampoco lo habia encontrado, así que supuse que aun no lo encontrabas y lo encargue en la libreria uno para mi y otro para ti** - no recordaba eso pero le dije - **Gracias de verdad y lamento no haberte dado nada** - ella se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi._

_ - **No pasa nada, esta bien** - sonrió y su sonrisa me parecio aun más hermosa que la tuya, recogio su bolso y cuando se iba a despedir le dije - **Come conmigo el pastel que hice luego hare otro** - ella abrio los ojos sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza, salimos de mi habitación con dirección a la cocina, tome dos platos y saque el pastel de la nevera que meti en cuanto llegamos, servi en los dos platos se lo extendi y le di una cucharita pequeña, ella se llevo el primer bocado y sonrio para decirme._

_ - **Te pasaste un poco de azúcar pero para ser tu primera vez es pasable** - cuando lo probe supe que tenia razón en cuanto a lo de azúcar, cuando lo terminamos recogi los platos y ella me dijo - **Me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana en la escuela** - se dio la vuelta pero la detuve suavemente de la muñeca y le dije - **Te acompaño** - ella nego con la cabeza y yo insisti - **Venga que ya es tarde y me preocupare si no te llevo a tu casa, no acepto un no por respuesta** - ella dudo pero asintió con la cabeza, le dije a mi madre que iria a dejarla y ella me grito que la cuidara, no entendi, salimos de mi casa._

* * *

_En el camino pasamos por el parque y me dijiste - **Gaara quiere regresar conmigo** - me detuve ¡no podia regresar con él! pero rectifique pues ella no era nada mio solo mi amiga y ya - **Si lo quieres regresa con él y ya esta** - bajaste la mirada y me dijiste - **Le dire que si, los chicos ya saben y me dijeron que si lo queria regresara con él, Sai me dijo que no pero que si era feliz con él ya que** - asenti con la cabeza y le conteste - **Asunto ****resuelto** - asintió con la cabeza y seguimos caminamos._

_ Cuando llegamos a su casa le dije - **Me alegro que seamos amigos de nuevo** - sonrei y le dije - **También yo, nos vemos mañana** - se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y se adentro a su casa, camine de regreso a la mia y al llegar le conte a mi madre que no habias ido porque te encontraste con unos amigos y querias estar con ellos, ella me abrazo y me dijo - **Tranquilo mañana la veras y arreglaran el asunto** - asenti con la cabeza y subi a mi habitación._

_ Prepare el baño y me meti en el, pensé que te amaba pero no me gusto tu desplante de ese día, me hiciste sentir poca cosa para ti, pero negue con la cabeza tu no harias eso, jamás lo harias, sali del baño y prepare las cosas para mañana, en un folder meti los 150 ejercicios, prepare mi uniforme y me meti en la cama, seria un día ajetreado mañana.  
_

* * *

**N/a  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
